Disenchanted
by XLadySnowX
Summary: When Bella's 17 year old cousin Ava moves to Forks, she meets the sublime and enchanting Jasper Hale. They soon fall in love. But what's going to happen when Embry Call imprints on Ava? Only one way to find out! Full summary inside. JasperxOC. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1, Start Over

Title: Disenchanted

**Title: **Disenchanted

**Pairings:**

**Main: **JasperxOC

**Other Mains:** AlicexEdward, RosaliexEmmett

**Minor: **CarlislexEsme, JacobxBella

**Implied: **BellaxEdward, AlicexJasper

**Summary: **When 17 year old Ava Whistler moves to Forks, she meets the sublime and enchanting Jasper Hale, and his perfect adopted family. His beauty astounds her – but his strange, hungry stare allures her. Who is this guy, and what is this strange power he possesses over her? She soon discovers that Jasper is a vampire from the 1800's, who thirsts for her blood. She is his singer – she owns the sweetest blood he'd ever smelled. But he loves her, and they both know it. But can Jasper allow himself to love Ava, like Edward loves Bella, even after Alice's betrayal? Or will he give in to temptation? Her body… or her blood?

**Warnings: **Swearing, violence, sexual references, drug references… expect everything.

**Rating: **T, to be safe.

**Timeline: **After New Moon.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own "Twilight" or any of the characters – I own my own character, of course, and the storyline. No profit is being made from this story – so pretty please, no suing? The fish next door owns more than I do.

**Notes:**

As far as the story goes, after New Moon, Bella ran off with Jacob, leaving Edward heartbroken, though he'd never admitted it. Alice consoled him, and they fell in love, and tried to keep it a secret from Jasper… until now.

**Author: **Hello people. :D Well, this is my first Twilight story, please be nice. No flames if you can help it, I don't really appreciate them. Creative criticism, yes, and if you have any ideas for the story I'd love to hear them, and if I used them I would give you credit for it. Reviews are more than welcome – they keep me going. And for the record, I have nothing against Jasper and Alice – I love them, they're my favorite coupling, but I like him better with Ava (Scout Taylor Compton). :D Anyway, sit back, relax and enjoy.

Also, if you're an Emmett fan… well, he'll have a large role in this story too. :D Read on…

_**OCC PROFILE!**_

_**Name: **_Ava Judith Whistler

**Portrayed By: **Scout Taylor Compton

_**Age: **_17

_**Date of Birth: **_

_**Living Relatives: **_

Charlie Swan (Uncle)

Bella Swan (Cousin)

_**Place of Birth: **_Seattle, Washington.

**Personality: **A bit less butch than Bella. She's very enthusiastic, very energetic, careful, kind, enjoys being shown affection and loves to have a good laugh. When she's angry, she'll stay that way, until whatever wrong-doing that has been committed is undone, or she has been apologized too. She's not easily offended, but she is when it's someone she cares about. Shy, and quite nervous, she's a bit of a bookworm.

**Psychical Appearance: **She has shoulder-length blonde hair, which is almost always curly. She stands at about 5'3 (160 cm) and is slender and skinny. She has stunning pale blue eyes, which are hidden under black rimmed glasses. (Scout Taylor Compton's look from Rob Zombie's "Halloween")

_**Chapter 1, Start Over**_

_**Ava's POV**_

It was barely an hour after my mom and dad's funeral ended that I was in the police cruiser with my Uncle Charlie. How ironic, that it was raining. I didn't speak during the whole ride from Seattle to the small town of Forks. I didn't have anything to say. I wasn't sure there was anything I _could _say. The rain hit the windows with such force; it mimicked my tears, although they were silent. I was grateful it was dark – I didn't want Charlie to see me crying. It wasn't embarrassing - just something I'd rather keep to myself. Every time I thought back to the funeral, to the cold caskets that contained my parents, pain enveloped my body and I let a sob out. I'd sniff and cough to try and conceal it, but I doubted I was fooling him.

I watched the rain become harder as we drove further, closer to Forks, Washington. I sighed. I wasn't looking forward to living with my Uncle – mostly because it made everything seem more real. Like my parents really had been murdered. That it wasn't some sick, twisted nightmare. I couldn't think back to the night it'd happened – my psychologist said I'd mentally blocked it out, that I was unable to process what I'd seen, so I'd banished it completely from my mind. Maybe that was true.

All I could remember from that night was coming home from a friend's house, going upstairs and hearing shouting and banging around… screaming. I should've done something, I should have called the police, I should have gone outside and screamed for help… but I didn't do anything. I hid, and I watched them die. That's where the police said they'd found me – hiding under a bed, in front of my parent's bodies. But I couldn't remember how it had happened.

After keeping me at the Police Station for 3 days straight, they'd informed me that since I wasn't quite old enough to manage on my own, I would have to relocate to Forks, and live with my Uncle Charlie. And after medical exams, and visiting the shrink for a week, I went to my parent's funeral. I couldn't remember much of that, either. Just my parent's lifeless bodies, lying in the open caskets, looking almost as if they were sleeping. Charlie was there – as soon as the service was over, he placed me in his Cruiser, hauled my stuff into his trunk, and sped off.

Glancing at my watch, I sighed again. It'd been just over an hour since my parent's funeral. Yet it felt so long ago. Another hour to go and I would be in Forks.

Charlie surprised me when he spoke, breaking the deafening silence.

"You'll like it in Forks." He spoke in a quiet voice, almost a whisper – like if he spoke too loud, I'd burst out in tears. I rolled my eyes. Charlie's greatest fear – the water works.

"I hope so." I sniffed a little.

"The people are nice. It's a small town, kiddo, and everybody is nice. The school's only very small, about 300 people. I know, you were used to a bigger school, so it might be some getting used to… but your cousin, Bella, she didn't find it too difficult, and she was from the city like you too."

I was struck with a sudden thought, and I frowned.

"Why wasn't Bella at the funeral?" I questioned, curious.

Charlie cleared his throat, looking a little uncomfortable.

"Bella's in La Push, Ava."

"La Push?" I frowned deeper. "That little Indian reservation? What is she doing there?"

Charlie seemed to be overwhelmed with all my sudden questions.

"Well… she met a boy in La Push, not really a boy – he's 16, but you should see the kid. He looks about 25. Anyway, Bella moved up there to be with him, so…"

I looked at him in shock.

"And you actually let her?"

Charlie looked over at me briefly, smiling a bit.

"Well… yeah. I mean, she's almost 18 anyway, and she seemed pretty sure of it." He paused, obviously recalling something, and he sighed. "Bella was in love with this other boy, but he left, broke her heart, he did. And then he came back. And Bella wanted to get out of Forks – fast. I offered to send her back to Renee – you know, your old Aunt? Bella's Mom? - Anyway, she wouldn't have it – claimed she didn't want to go too far way. So I compromised. I allowed her to live in La Push, as long as she came and stayed every second weekend."

This new information I had acquired boggled my mind slightly – I'd never heard of any of this until just now. Bella and I weren't exactly close – we'd only seen each other about 8 times over my life time, and we'd never really gotten to know each other that well. But I still felt sympathetic for my only cousin. She'd had her heart broken, and that's why she fled to La Push.

"Who was the boy?"

"Jacob. He's Billy Black's son."

Wrong boy, Charlie.

"I meant the one who she ran away from. Who was he?"

Charlie didn't make an effort to cover up his distaste.

"Edward Cullen." He practically spat the name; I winced.

I decided I didn't want to know anymore – this whole subject seemed very touchy with Charlie, so I chose not to pursue it any longer. Although I was still curious. Obviously, if Bella went so far as to run away from this Edward, because he left her, and then came back, he must have really meant something to her. But if he'd come back, wouldn't she want to work things out with him instead of running off with a kid two years younger than herself? It didn't make any sense, really. But then again, it was Bella's life – not mine. To each his own.

As we drove on, it became greener – it was a land of green. The floor, the trees, the canopy of the trees… there was even some moss on the road. This was going to require some getting used to. I was used to the sun, and the city, and the pavement… to come to a place that was the exact opposite of what I grew up with, seemed a little ironic, too.

Finally, we arrived in Forks. It was only small, just like Charlie had promised. We drove past the school, and it seemed decent enough. I knew that Charlie was taking a detour on purpose, trying to show me around. He'd crack jokes occasionally about things that had happened to people I didn't even know, in an attempt to lighten my mood. I wanted to be happy for him, not be a little burden, so I tried to smile and chuckle along with him, but it was very forced. Eventually, he just decided I was better off to left to wallow in my sorrow for a night. I deserved that much.

We arrived at the house. It hadn't changed much over the years. Dragging my suitcase out of the car, Charlie directed me to my room, formally Bella's, and left me to unpack. The room was only small – it felt cozy, it was nice. The walls were a light blue color, the floor was wood, and the curtains were yellow. There was a computer on the desk, and a single bed by the wall. I wondered to myself, how long it had been since Bella had run off to La Push. The room looked like it hadn't been inhabited in a very long time. At least it was clean.

I unpacked, and changed from my funeral clothes and into a pair of old jeans, sneakers, a grey t-shirt and snapped my brown hair back into a messy ponytail. I didn't feel like doing anything with myself – I had no will to. Once I'd finished with everything in the bedroom, I walked downstairs carefully, to see Charlie watching TV. Deciding not to interrupt him, I snuck into the kitchen.

Nothing had changed in there, either. I sighed, shaking my head, yawning – but not tired. I opened the fridge and had a look inside. Some left over takeout food, beer, cheese, butter, and an apple. I wrinkled my nose. What the hell did Charlie do for food? I became irritated. When I was a child, if I was ever upset, my mother usually gave me milk. That always cheered me up, even if it was by the slightest. My plan of action when I came to Forks was that I was going to binge on milk and chocolate, and pass out crying. But since Charlie had neither… I decided to go to the supermarket.

I walked back into the living room, intending to be louder this time. Charlie didn't notice my appearance at first – maybe I was quieter than I realized. But when I'd made my presence known, he immediately sat up and muted the TV, giving me his full attention. I appreciated it, but it wasn't necessary.

"May I have the keys to the cruiser?" I asked politely.

Charlie eyed me for a moment. He looked at my clothes, and at my expression. He appeared ambivalent.

"Where do you want to go?"

"Just to the supermarket. You have no food…" I didn't mean to do it, but my voice cracked at the last moment. Charlie leapt off the chair almost instantly, assuming that if I wasn't given what I wanted in my fragile state, I would cry. He was probably right, but I was going to make an effort to prove him wrong. He dashed over to where his belt was, got the keys, and handed them to me.

I took them, thanked him and left quickly.

It took exactly 2 minutes and 47 seconds to get to the store. I actually counted. People turned to look at me, but I didn't care. I exited the cruiser, and entered the store. It was warm inside. I suddenly noticed I'd forgotten my jacket, and I was shivering from the cold. Walking through the aisles, people turned to look at me, and started whispering behind their hands, as if I wasn't there. I sighed for the countless time that day. Obviously the whole town knew of Chief Swan's niece coming to live with him. Hell, maybe they even knew the reason why.

What annoyed me the most wasn't the looking and the whispering – it was the way they looked at me. Like I was a bomb about to explode. I tried my best to ignore them, pull a high-school cold-shouldering, but when the whole store was practically staring at you, it made it a little hard. Once I'd grabbed the milk, I headed to the candy aisle.

When I arrived, there was already another occupant there. I half expected this person to stare at me also, so I was prepared – but something about this person blew me away. She was small, very petite, and inhumanly beautiful. She had spiky black hair, and moved quite gracefully. She was a chalky color, with light purple shades under her eyes. If this were a normal day, I might've felt a twinge of envy, but not today. Today, I couldn't care less. When I got closer to her, she froze, and became rigid. I was taken aback – her eyes were wide, as if in shock, and she was dead still.

What the hell…?

Slowly, she turned to look at me. Her eyes were golden, soft, but she stared at me with a hard, frustrated expression, as if she couldn't quite work something out. I cleared my throat, and felt suddenly self-conscious. I picked up the chocolate bar and dashed away as quick as possible. I peaked over my shoulder, and saw she was still looking at me with that bewildered, disbelieving expression. I brushed a deep crimson red, and left the store as quick as possible.

Throughout the whole 2 minute and 47 second ride home, I couldn't get that girl's face out of my head. She seemed shocked, genuinely shocked, like maybe I'd just punched her in the face for no apparent reason. I didn't know why, but the way she looked at me, made me feel inferior. I took the whole milk carton and chocolate bar upstairs with me, after calling my goodnight to Charlie.

Once I'd locked myself in the room, I downed the milk and ate the chocolate bar in 5 minutes flat. And then I laid down on the bed, and cried. I cried for my parents, I cried for my friends. I cried for Seattle, and the life I once knew, and was now taken away from me. I cried because I missed my stuffed teddy bear that I lost the night of the murder… and eventually, I cried myself to sleep.

--

_**Jasper's POV**_

Alice practically blew the door off the hinges; she came in the door so hard and fast. It'd been quiet, up until that moment. The whole family came into see what was wrong with her – and ask why the hell she was banging around like a bloody elephant, when she looked at Edward with a demanding expression. She was telling him something – something private. I could feel the intensity coming off of her in waves – it baffled me. I'd never seen (or felt) Alice so tweaked – I immediately became curious as to why she was like this.

I watched as Edward and Alice exchanged their thoughts – as Edward listened, his eyes grew wide, and his face was shocked for a split second, before his expression matched hers. Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme and Emmett were looking at the both of them, demanding answers. But they weren't going to get any. Because in a second of noticing our curious gazes, Edward grabbed Alice's arm, pulled her into the nearest room, and locked the doors.

Silly children! We all rolled our eyes. We listened quietly, as Edward and Alice's voices became more distinct.

"Start again Alice, what happened?"

"I was at the store, picking up jellybeans for Rose and I, and along comes this girl – she's Charlie's niece…"

I could feel the pain the name inflicted upon Edward. I winced. My poor brother.

"Go on…"

"And it was hard to explain, but as soon as I saw her… or sensed her, I had a vision."

"What of?"

"Of her… and Jasper."

I froze.

Eight pairs of curious butterscotch eyes landed on me at the same time. I shrugged – their guess was as good as mine. We listened on.

"What about her and Jasper?" Edward said through gritted teeth.

"They were…"

There was silence. They must've realized everybody had been listening in – they'd changed their conversation back to thoughts. Emmett groaned in frustration. But nobody was more intrigued than I was – I would have bet on it.

A few seconds later, and the door opened. Edward stepped out, looking straight into my eyes. I stared back, trying to understand.

'_What's going on, Edward?' _I questioned.

He looked at me, long and hard, ambivalent, before shaking his head and walking away. Obviously, he wasn't going to tell me. But Alice might. She was still in the room. Before anyone could even blink, I was in the room, locking the door behind me. I'd taken Alice by shock – she gasped at my sudden appearance.

"Jasper!" she wheezed "You scared me!"

A vampire scaring another vampire. Huh.

"What did you see, Alice?" I asked in a low voice, locking the door behind me.

She smiled vaguely.

"It's nothing Jazz. Nothing you need to worry about. Just something I saw at the supermarket, that's all."

I eyed her. She gulped.

"Alice…" I said again, this time putting on every ounce of my charm I could manage. Alice blinked stupidly a few times, before she sighed.

"La tua contante." She whispered, and hung her head.

I frowned.

"What?"

Alice sighed again, and turned her head up to look at me.

"Charlie's niece, Jasper. She's in town. I saw her at the market. And I had a vision."

I waited, unable to contain my intrigue.

"Go on…" I urged softly.

"She's your singer, Jasper."

I still didn't understand.

Alice got a little irritated.

"She's your Bella, and you're her Edward!"

As I deciphered this, my mouth dropped.

"Alice…" I swallowed. "Are you saying… this girl… Chief Swan's nice… She's my…? Her blood…? We're not…?"

Alice stepped towards me, never taking her eyes off my face. I couldn't think. I never thought I'd ever find someone whose blood would be the sweetest to me. I always thought that Edward and Emmett got lucky… and that if I didn't go finding the blood, the blood wouldn't find me. I sighed. How wrong somebody can be.

"Am I going to hurt her?"

The emotions running off Alice made my head spin. She was confused, hurt, worried… but somehow, happy and relieved. I couldn't understand this. I frowned deeply.

"No." she shook her head. "You're not going to hurt her."

I nodded.

"OK…" I sighed. I decided if I wasn't going to hurt her, and she'd be OK, then there was no reason for me to continue this conversation. I'd gotten all the information I'd required "Well, Emmett and I are going to go hunting. Take care, Alice. If you get anymore updates on…"

"Ava." Alice whispered. "Ava Whistler."

"Ava…" I repeated her name. Even the name sounded sweet. I shuddered. "Let me know, alright?"

She nodded.

I repeated her movement, before leaning down and placing a kiss on her cheek.

"See you soon." I promised, and then I was gone.

--

_**Alice's POV**_

I watched him go. Guilt over-whelmed me. I prayed my words were convincing. I couldn't bear to hurt Jasper anymore than I was. If he'd known… what I'd seen… he probably wouldn't want to stay in Forks. But there was no reason, no reason why we couldn't help him. Edward didn't hurt Bella, so why should Jasper hurt Ava?

My words rang in my ears.

**No… you're not going to hurt her.**

I sighed, and a shiver went down my spine.

'_Yet.'_

--

First chapter! Yay! Can I get a 'whoot whoot'? silence No? crickets, tumbleweed OK, fair enough.

Review for me!! Thanks a lot for reading!! Please review! I put a lot of effort into this story. You wouldn't like your story to be ignored, would you?


	2. Chapter 2, The Lion's Den

Notes:

**Notes: **

--

_**Chapter 2, The Lion's Den.**_

_**Ava's POV**_

Everything seemed better the next day. Maybe that was the secret. If something ever really hurt you, gorge yourself on food that makes you happy, and cry yourself to sleep. At least, it worked for me. I had school today. I sighed deeply. Charlie guessed it was probably better for me to go to school and concentrate on something other than my pain. But being the new kid meant you had no friends, knew no one and practically had people stare at you the whole day. And I wasn't really in the mood for being gawked at.

Nevertheless, perhaps Charlie was right. It would probably be better for me to do something other than wander around an empty house all day.

I had a bit of trouble choosing my clothing, at first. I didn't really care what I wore, but for Charlie's sake and his reputation, I didn't want to rock up on my first day of school looking like a homeless child. I chose a simple pair of jeans, black converse and a long grey and pink striped shirt, with a floral one underneath. I quickly threw on a black hooded jacket and my glasses. I left my hair in its natural curls.

Staring at myself in the mirror. I looked presentable, but I sighed. People always told me I looked exactly like my mother, but I couldn't see it. My mother was tall, graceful, beautiful and blonde. Whilst I may have had the same hair color, I was small, petite and just… average...

After packing my bag and finishing off, I locked the front door behind me and stepped out onto the porch. It was raining. I shivered. Charlie had already gone, so I couldn't get a ride in the Cruiser.

But parked right in front of me, was my very own car.

My mouth fell open.

It was a 1967 lime green mustang coupe. It was… beautiful. I loved it. And for the first time in days, I genuinely smiled. Racing against the rain, I quickly opened the door to find the keys in the ignition, and a note. I frowned slightly. Wouldn't Charlie have been worried about the car getting stolen?

I shook my head.

In Forks? Stealing something from the Chief's house? Blasphemy.

I picked up the yellow note that contained Charlie's untidy scrawl:

**Ava,**

**Hope you don't mind the car.**

**I bought it the other day from Bella's boyfriend Jacob in La Push.**

**Practically new.**

**Good luck on your first day.**

**Charlie.**

Charlie would go far one day. I scrunched the note up and threw it into the back seat. Turning the keys, I started the car. The heater warmed up almost instantly, and I shuddered gratefully. The car smelt like peppermint. It was definitely a new car smell. I always enjoyed that.

As I was driving along, I kept my eye out for Forks High School. I thought it'd be a bit tough, as yesterday when Charlie drove past it, it was too dark and wet to recognize anything. But I turned about three corners, and there it was. Forks High School.

I frowned deeply.

It didn't look anything like a High School.

I shrugged.

Well, there wasn't exactly anything I could do about it.

I parked my car in the student car park. People were only starting to arrive. I considered asking one of them for directions to the front desk, where I could get a map… and a timetable… or anything, but I chose against it. I usually didn't like talking to new people – I got embarrassed and babbled quite easily.

I left the warmth of my car and exiled myself back out into the rain. I loved the rain, but I wasn't in much of a mood to appreciate it. Placing both my hands in my pockets, I walked towards one ivory building, not exactly caring what was inside.

It was the Cafeteria. I sighed. At least it was warm in here. Maybe one of the teachers would come by and I could ask them for assistance? Talking to adults was one thing, but talking to people my own age was another. I realized suddenly, that there were two other people in there with me.

My eyes opened wide in shock.

It was the pixie girl from the supermarket. She was sitting with a bronze-haired boy, who was also unbelievably beautiful, and pale. Both of them were looking at me with wide, shocked eyes also. They exchanged a glance, as if speaking to each other silently, before they continued to stare at me.

I felt very self-conscious. I didn't like the way they looked at me. It was like… they were lions, and I was a gazelle. They looked like they wanted to eat me. I shuddered, and even though I knew it was childish, I turned to walk out of the cafeteria.

"Wait!" a voice called from behind me.

_**Edward's POV**_

The word was out of my mouth before I could stop it. Alice and I exchanged another quick look. The girl, Ava, her back became rigid as she slowly turned around to look at us, a worried look painted on her face. I tried to smile comfortingly – I think I might've scared her further.

"Come sit with us." I soothed.

She blinked a couple of times, and frowned.

'_This better not be some trick on the new girl.' _She thought glumly, as she turned and walked over to us. I couldn't help but smile again at the girl's thoughts. At least, I could hear her's… unlike her cousin.

"We're not going to hurt you, sweetie." Alice giggled a musical sound. Ava eyed us both carefully once more, before deciding to trust us. She pulled a chair back and sit with us. Her posture didn't relax, however – she looked ready to get up and bolt if necessary.

It wasn't hard to believe that she was related to Bella. They both were extraordinarily beautiful, but in a repressed kind of way. They didn't like to show it off as much. It was a shame, really.

'_Edward.' _Alice thought. _'What exactly are we going to tell her? Hi sweetie, we're the Cullen's. Our brother is going to eat you, coz you smell truly appetizing.'_

I glared at her and shook my head. She pressed her lips into a hard line.

'_So what's the plan?'_

I rolled my eyes. Ava was looking at us both as if we were insane. And to be honest, I didn't really blame her.

"I'm Edward Cullen. This is my…" I paused. And was over-whelmed with guilt again. Although Alice was my adopted sister, she was also, technically, my girlfriend too. Jasper just… didn't know it yet. We'd been meaning to tell him for a long time, but the situation just hadn't been right. I hoped it would be sometime soon. All this sneaking around was deceitful, especially to someone we both cared for.

I cleared my throat.

"This is Alice."

Ava smiled timidly at us both.

"I'm Ava Whistler."

We both smiled at her. I could see her posture relax a little bit, and I was relieved.

"I'm terribly sorry about yesterday." Alice piped in, looking at Ava with her large eyes. "I didn't mean to stare at you like an idiot. But you look like someone we both know."

Ava frowned at us both suddenly… and recognition clouded her eyes.

'_Edward Cullen?' _She thought, frustrated _'Where have I heard that…?'_

She paused, and her mouth fell open in a small "O" shape.

'_Oh, my God.'_

"Edward Cullen?" she repeated out loud, not taking her eyes off me. "As in, the Edward? You're… you're my cousin Bella's…?"

"Ex." I interjected quickly. Bella's name stung. Alice noticed this, as she gently placed a hand over mine. I sighed, feeling a little better.

"Wow." Ava whistled. "The Edward Cullen. I never thought I'd meet you." She paused, and bit her lip. "I heard about what happened. I'm sorry."

I smiled at her comfortingly.

"Please don't apologize, Ava. It isn't your fault."

She looked unsure, but decided to let it go. I checked my watch. I had to meet Carlisle before school to discuss Jasper and… Ava. I had only 20 minutes. Best get going now, I guess.

"It was charming to meet you, Ava. But I must take off. I have some business to attend to before class. Enjoy your first day at Forks High, won't you? I'm sure we'll meet again."

And I smiled, and left without a second thought.

--

_**Ava's POV**_

Edward sure left in a hurry. I frowned a little. I wondered, truly, if his sudden disappearance had something to do with this "business" he was attending to, or whether it had something to do with my mentioning Bella. I felt a little guilty, but there wasn't anything I could so about it now.

Instead, I turned to Alice, expecting her to get up and leave also. But she didn't. She smiled, a dazzling thing to look at, before she leaned forward, casting a cautious look around us. I looked around, too. The cafeteria was packed, now. I frowned. But it only felt like it'd been a couple of minutes…

Everyone was looking at us. Everyone. My face burned. It must've been odd – seeing the new girl, someone who looked like me, was talking to someone who looked like Alice. But from the way they looked, I had a feeling it wasn't the first time.

I could see Alice was starting to get annoyed with the way people kept edging closer to the table, trying to work out what we were saying. Admittedly, I was too. Did they do this all the time, I wondered? Eavesdrop in on the Cullen's conversations? Absurd. I shook my head.

"Hey Ava." Alice said quickly. "Since this is your first day, perhaps it's better if we go get you set up, hmmm? I'll be your personal chaperone, sweetie."

I felt myself get washed over with relief. I smiled.

"Thank you, Alice."

--

_**Jasper's POV**_

I'd just finished dragging the corpse of the deer into the security of a shrub, away from gawking eyes of passers-by, when I heard Emmett call out my name. My head shot up instantly, and I looked around, searching for my brother. Sure enough, he was trotting over to me from one of the hills. I frowned.

"How'd you find me?" I yelled out.

"Easy." Emmett grinned. "I followed you."

I arched an eyebrow.

"Why would you do that, Emmett?"

He shrugged.

"Because I got bored, and Rose wouldn't have sex with me."

Ugh. I shuddered.

"I wouldn't either." I muttered.

Emmett laughed.

"Yeah, yeah. You keep telling yourself that, Jazz."

I shuddered again violently.

"I hate to be the one to break it to you, brother, but you've got a better chance with Carlisle."

Emmett laughed heartily again, and shrugged.

Everything was silent for a few more minutes as I finished cleaning up. Emmett watched me intently. The emotions rolling off the larger vampire differed every 5 seconds – it was very frustrating, and giving me a headache.

"Seriously, Emmett!" I snapped after a few seconds "What are you doing here? Why in the hell would you follow me?"

"Because I wanted to talk to you, that's why!" Emmett snapped back, practically shaking the ground with his roar. I glared.

"Does this have something to do with my singer?" I raised my eyebrows expectantly.

Emmett nodded, his playful manner repressed for now.

I sighed, brushing my hands off, I turned to face him. He walked forward, until we were face to face. Well, not quite.

"What's up?" I asked casually, staring at him. I'd never been able to intimidate Emmett – he was too large for his own good. He couldn't intimidate me, either – it was a vicious circle.

"Have you met her yet?"

"Nope." I shook my head.

"Oh." He blinked. "Well, I guess asking you if she was hot is out of the question."

I gave him my patronizing look and nodded.

Emmett thought for a moment, before shrugging.

"Well, I could always ask Alice. She'd know." He paused, before his expression fell. "Now I have to wait until she gets home! Damn it!"

This was tiresome. Emmett was being pathetic. I rolled my eyes.

"Here's hoping she is, for you, my brother." Emmett grinned. "Because, let's face it, Bella was pretty average for Edward. Funny little thing she was, though. Always tripping." He shook his large head. "There are no guarantees she'll be much different, though – she's Bella's cousin after all."

I paused, and looked over at my brother incredulously.

"It doesn't matter if this girl is beautiful, or not." I sighed. "Because I'm married to Alice, remember?"

His next movements surprised me. His smile disappeared, and I could feel his good nature slip away. Replacing it was guilt, and sympathy. I frowned deeply. What the hell was going on with everybody lately? Nobody can keep the same emotion around me – they're always changing. It gives me a migraine.

"What…?" I asked in a low voice.

"Nothing." Emmett shook his head. "But just… be careful with this girl, Jasper. I came across two people in my life whose blood smelt like the sweetest thing… I was too weak, and I couldn't resist. I hope, like Edward, you're stronger."

With that, Emmett pat me on the back, and retreated from where he'd come from. I was completely bewildered. I had no idea what was going on.

But I made it my mission to find out.

--

_**Ava's POV**_

After what felt like an eternity, school finally ended. Alice had kept her word – she'd stuck by me the whole day. Edward didn't return to school, I realized – when I asked Alice why this was, she just shrugged. But I felt like there was something I didn't know about going on.

We were walking, side-by-side, towards the car park. I knew how funny we both looked – I was taller than Alice, but only by an inch, and we were both terribly short. It was quite embarrassing. But Alice didn't seem to care less. She just danced along happily, smiling at nothing every now and again.

I could really see myself being good friends with Alice.

Once we came to the car park, I turned to say my goodbyes to Alice, but she wouldn't have it. She was practically on her knees, begging me to come back to her place so we could study. Wow. I didn't think Alice had taken that big of a shine to me. I gave in quickly – it was hard to resist Alice.

She seemed positively giddy at the idea. Grabbing a hold of my pink shirt, she dragged me over to my car. I threw a questioning look at her.

"What about yours?" I nodded in the direction of her Volvo. She looked over in that direction and she waved her hand, as if dismissing it.

"Edward will get it." She nodded firmly, before continuing to push me towards my mustang. I gave her a disapproving look when she practically threw me in the driver's side, before leaping over to shotgun, and placing herself firmly inside.

"Sheesh, you really want me to see your house, don't you?" I laughed.

Alice smiled a smile that made me shiver as I pulled out of the student's parking lot.

"You have NO idea."

--

_**Alice's POV**_

I hoped this wouldn't be disastrous. I knew what I was doing was risky – practically throwing Ava into the lion's den. I just hoped Jasper could control himself. After all, this girl was about to play a large role in his life – he just didn't know it yet. I was tempted to look into the future, to see what happens… but for once in my life, I want to wait it out. To see things unfold, like everyone else had to. It was torture, but I felt it was necessary. As I watched her driving, I couldn't help but think back to the vision I had back in the store. Of Ava and Jasper. She will make him happy – I saw it. He would get over what Edward and I will tell him… eventually.

I sighed, closing my eyes, and leaning back against the seat. But when I relaxed, visions always slipped through. I tried to fight it back, but it over whelmed me. Soon enough, it was like I was watching a movie…

_**I recognized the house. It was my house. The house I shared with my family, and my beloved Edward. But our usually white, clean walls were splattered with blood. I gasped as my eyes took in the sight in front of me. I clutched my heart – I felt ill. I could feel Edward squeeze my hand. **_

_**As we walked along, we noticed the blood trail getting thicker and thicker… until we arrived in mine and Jasper's room. I yelled out in surprise. Ava's body lay there, lifeless, as Jasper's head was in her neck, biting, tearing, drinking. Blood lingered on every possible surface in the room.**_

"_**Jasper!" I screamed "NO!"**_

_**He whipped around to look at me, his eyes crimson red. He roared, and leapt at us…**_

I gasped lightly as reality came back to me. I was about to tell Ava to turn around when I realized we were already at the Cullen house. I'd been giving her directions during my vision. My heart hit my throat, and I looked over at Ava. She shut off the ignition, before turning and looking at me. She smiled. I forced a smile back.

'_If that happens… Ava… oh Ava… Charlie… Bella… I'm so sorry…'_

_--_

CLIFFHANGER! Dun dun dun…!!

Please review for me!


	3. Chapter 3, Fruits, Aromas and Flowers

Notes:

**Notes: **Please don't get offended at the joke below. It's just a joke and I needed to fill in something for Emmett and Jasper… don't forget, Jasper is one too!! Enjoy :D

Plus, thanks so much to all who review :D. I really, truly appreciate it!

**--**

_**Chapter 3, Fruits, Aromas and Flowers **_

_**Jasper's POV**_

"Aww, please Jasper!" Emmett was practically on the floor begging at my, clutching onto my leg. "One more! JUST ONE!"

"No!" I yelled at him, trying to kick him off. "You're disgustingly immature! Why did you even do it in the first place?!"

"Because I thought you'd find it funny!" Emmett whimpered.

"Well I don't!" I fumed.

"Come on Jasper! It's not like I made them up! I found them on the internet! Please! Just ONE more and never again-"

"Emmett, mark my words if you say another one…" I rolled my hand into a fist.

"Please…!"

"NO! What if Rosalie heard you saying this?"

"I never say this to Rosalie."

I glared at him.

"Jasper, just ONE more… you can bear one more…"

"Oh yeah, sure, I can… can your face?"

"It'll take its chances…"

"Emmett…"

"Hey Jasper?"

"_Emmett!"_

"How many blondes does it take to change a light bulb?"

"Don't finish that joke…"

"Nobody knows! It hasn't been done!"

Ugh! I can't take this shit anymore! I'd been listening to this all morning, and all night the previous night! ENOUGH IS ENOUGH!

I tackled Emmett as soon as the joke was over. He welcomed the action with open arms… literally. We wrestled on the ground for a few moments, until Emmett managed to pin me down.

"Ha!" he snorted. He was about to try and tickle me (pansy…) when he looked up suddenly with a big smile on his face.

"Alice's home!"

Hell no! He's not getting out of this that easy! As soon as he was distracted, I kicked him as hard as I could in his groin. He yelled out in pain, and rolled off me. Well, I guess it's a good thing he and Rose can't have kids anyway! As soon as he stood up, he tried to hit me below the belt also, but I dodged his punch. I tackled him again, this time we both flew down the stairs, crashing into the table and smashing it to pieces.

Carlisle roared from his study.

"JASPER! EMMETT!"

For the first time, we didn't listen to him. We were rolling around the floor, punching, slapping, kicking, cursing… when the front door opened, to reveal that Alice had in fact, come home.

On any other day, we would have just greeted her with a quick hello and kept going at it… except this time, we had company. Alice had brought _her. _I froze instantly, and so did Emmett. He got off of me, while I was still lying on the floor, staring at the unfamiliar girl who'd just walked in.

I felt as if someone had just hit me in the head with twelve cinderblocks. Her smell was _divine. _Unlike anything I had ever smelt before. All the fruits, aromas and flowers smelt like sewage compared to the smell of this girl. I wanted to pull that girl into a small dark space with me and not come out for days.

I wanted to hold her. I wanted to kiss her. I wanted to taste her. I wanted her blood… all over me… I wanted her to scream my name over and over as I drove my teeth into her neck…

I shuddered violently as I stood up. Was this how Edward felt about Bella? It was confusing. I wanted her, and I wanted her bad. How can Edward have resisted something that smelt so heavenly? It was absurd. Such waste.

Something hit me in the back of the head. I realized it was Edward. He's slapped me. He gave me a long, stern, frustrated and annoyed look. I bowed my head in shame. I'd forgotten about that.

'_Sorry.'_

Edward just nodded, and walked forward to greet our guests.

--

_**Ava's POV**_

Their house was amazing. It was around three stories tall, every surface of it clean and sparkly… well, except for the destruction that lay on the bottom of the stairs. What once might've been a small table were now only splinters of wood and dust. I blinked a few times. I had a good guess what had caused the broken table.

Two boys (more like men) were wrestling on the ground. They must be Alice's two adopted brothers. She'd filled me in on the Cullen history during lunch time. They were all adopted siblings, who lived with Dr Carlisle Cullen and his wife, Esme. The only two who were really related were the two blondes, Jasper and Rosalie. They were Esme's niece and nephew.

I thought it was very kind of them, to take in all those teenage children. The largest family of teenagers I'd known back in Seattle had been 3 of them – and they were positively chaotic. But from the way Alice described her family, they seemed like the best mannered people alive.

I couldn't help but giggle at the two men on the floor, wrestling like 5 year old boys. However, not long after we'd walked through the door, the biggest one, burly, with dark hair, got off of his brother and walked over to see us. This, by my guess, and Alice's description, was Emmett.

I held my hand out for him to shake, and he took it with a powerful grip. Something else I'd noticed about Alice, and now Emmett – was that they were very hard, like rock, and cold like ice. It was a little strange. I winced once Emmett let my hand go. He observed me a little further, and then looked behind him at his brother, who, by description, was Jasper, with a smug, satisfied look. I frowned, and then looked at Jasper myself… and gasped.

Hands-down, Jasper was the most beautiful member in the family. I couldn't breathe while I was looking at him. He was positively gorgeous. Tall, even lying on the ground he looked about 6'3, lanky but still muscular, with honey blonde hair, and chalky skin like his siblings. As I was staring at him, I noticed he was staring back. It took all of about 5 seconds before I realized this, and looked away, red tinges on my cheeks.

Once he'd gotten up, he continued to look at me with this strange, almost hungry look in his eyes. The same way Edward and Alice had looked at me today. It made me feel alienated, in this home. Like I was a piece of meat, not an actual person. It was stupid to think so – they were just people after all, right?

Edward was standing in front of me. I jumped. He had appeared so suddenly, and made no noise at all. I cleared my throat, and smiled at him. He returned the favor.

"It's lovely to see you again, Ava." He nodded. I nodded back.

Jasper still hadn't budged. He wasn't staring at me anymore – he was looking at the ground in an angry, frustrated, somewhat ashamed way. I frowned at him. Was he OK? I contemplated walking over to him and asking him, but decided it was none of my business, and he probably didn't even want me to ask.

Two more beautiful people marched down the stares. Carlisle and Esme. Carlisle looked like he belonged on the runway than in a hospital, and Esme looked like the kindest person alive. They both smiled at me warmly, as if they'd been expecting me. After all the introductions were through, only one was left.

We all turned to look around at Jasper, but he was gone. I felt a little hurt, but wasn't quite sure why. Before he was wrestling with his brother, and now I show up and he acts strangely and then disappears? That can't be right. Was I really that ugly he couldn't stand to be in the same room with me?

"No!" Edward said quickly, looking over at me. I jumped at his sudden outburst. His family threw him a variety of different looks. He looked at me apologetically.

"Sorry. I just meant I can see the look on your face – don't worry, Jasper's shy around new people, it's got nothing to do with you." This was a lie – I could see it on his face. "I'll see if I can't get him back to apologize for his rudeness."

And with that, Edward was gone. I sighed. I barely even saw him leave. This family had a strange tendency to leave quickly. I looked at Alice, who had the same expression as Edward – apologetic.

"Come on sweetie, let's go get started on our homework." With that, she wrapped an arm around my waist and beckoned me towards the living room. I threw one last glance over my shoulder, hoping feebly, to see Jasper. But I knew it wasn't going to happen.

--

_**Jasper's POV**_

The scent of her overwhelmed me – I needed to get out of there. Once I was sure nobody was looking (or at least, Ava wasn't…) I fled the room like the coward I was. Racing out into the fresh air, although I knew it wasn't necessary, I sucked in as much air through my nose as I could without making my head explode, and exhaling it.

After a few more seconds of doing this, her scent was gone out of my nostrils, but it was still there – I could recognize it anywhere. Send me to Alaska and ask me to trail her smell… oh, I could find her alright…

It was a daunting thing to think about, really. Because if there was ever a need, in the near future, that Ava did need to get away from me… there was no where she could run… nowhere she could hide… because she knew, and I knew, that I'd find her, with little to no problem at all…

For the second time that day, I took a blow to the head. Only this one wasn't quite as strong as the first. I whipped around, expecting to see Emmett's fat head glowering at me, but instead it was Edward. And he didn't look happy.

"What?" I groaned, rubbing the back of my blonde head. "Dude, that hurts."

"Good." Edward drawled, walking off the back porch and towards me. He didn't stop until we were face to face. I had to hand it to him – even when he was irritated, he looked scary. I'd hate to see the poor sucker who pissed him off. At this thought, Edward smirked a little, but quickly wiped it clean off his pale face.

"I get that the scent is unbearable to be around for too long, Jasper." Edward was speaking to me now like a parental figure – like I was a small boy who'd done something wrong and now was being comforted over it with kind words. "But when I'd avoided Bella because of her scent, I really hurt her feelings. And I can honestly tell you you're hurting Ava's."

I bowed my head again. I did feel bad, now especially that my brother had told me I was hurting my singer's feelings. It was like a large ice cube in the pit of my stomach that refused to go away – I was guilty.

"So I want you to go in there, and I want you to be nice to this girl. Her parent's just died – their funeral was yesterday. Make small talk – just let her know you don't hate her, at the very least, please?"

I opened my mouth to object, but Edward raised his hand to shush me. It worked – I closed my mouth, and continued to listen.

"You aren't hungry anymore, Jasper. You ate today. You shouldn't want to eat again – that's over indulging yourself a bit."

I glared, and he laughed.

"Just… come back up soon, alright?"

I just nodded.

He nodded in return, before he turned around and walked back towards the house. I watched after him, torn. Should I run away now, and avoid her for a little while longer? With any luck, perhaps she'll think the blow-off is personal and hate me, never wanting to come near me ever again. But somehow, I knew that wasn't going to happen. I saw the way she looked at me. She's hooked. And so was I.

I groaned and fell backwards onto the grass, staring up at the cloudy sky. This was all too confusing. Yes, I loved Alice, she was my wife but… when I saw Ava back in the house… it was almost as if she was a magnet, and I was a piece of metal… I was drawn to her. I wanted her. And I was afraid. I didn't want to hurt Alice, no, never – especially not after all we've been through together.

But there was no reason Ava and I HAD to be together, was there? No written rule or anything? I wasn't Edward, and she wasn't Bella. I had Alice, I made a commitment to Alice… and Ava would be better off. Find a mortal man, and marry him, have children and die old…

My heart stung and I gasped. It shocked me. I didn't want that! My head was screaming at me. I was selfish. I wanted Ava for myself. Screw everything else. I wanted to call her "mine". I didn't want any other man to touch her, not now, not ever! And if any of them tried, I would tear their hands clean off their arms and make them swallow their own fingers…!

I groaned loudly in frustration and rolled over, face-down in the grass. The smell of freshly-cut grass filled my nostrils, and it was a relief. I concentrated on my breathing. I decided to try a meditation technique I'd picked up in Denali.

Picking myself from off the grass, I saw down, cross-legged, eyes closed, and concentrated on my breathing. Nothing existed, except me, and the grass, and the air. There was no Errie, no Alice, no vampires, no nothing. Not even a me. I was just someone who existed. I wasn't Jasper Whitlock Hale. I was nobody.

It worked… while my meditation lasted. But suddenly, I heard a light, breezy, beautiful voice call my name, and reality came back. My eyes snapped open, and I gasped. _She _was there, standing on the porch, looking at me. The wind blew, and her scent filled me once more.

--

_**Ava's POV**_

I was shocked when Edward had waltzed in, asking if I could go and get Jasper to come inside. Firstly, I had no idea how I could possibly do that if his own brother couldn't do it, and secondly, the way Alice glared at Edward when he asked this implied that something more was going on here. It was probably none of my business at first – but now, it had been brought up too much. I needed to know.

So that's why I obeyed. I carefully left my books and pens and things on the table with Alice, and I walked out the backdoor, and into the yard. It was beautiful, outside – a really good view. Beautiful. But not nearly as breath-taking as the person who was sitting in the middle of it.

He was meditating – I felt awful for disturbing him, as he looked truly at peace, but when I thought back to the way Edward had asked me, the way he'd looked at me – I decided it was better if I did what I was told.

"Jasper?" I called out.

I saw him go rigid, and I instantly regretted it. Maybe I should've just left him alone? This family was terribly confusing.

He opened his beautiful golden eyes and he looked at me. And I looked at him. It was a cycle – we didn't speak, we didn't move, we just looked at each other. I felt like electricity was flowing through us. Could he feel this strange connection we shared? I could feel it – I just didn't understand it. Was it normal, to feel this strong of a bond, with someone you barely even know?

All I knew was that he was Jasper Hale, his twin sister was Rosalie, his aunt was Esme and they went to live with her and Dr Cullen when they were 8. That was it. Nothing more. After what felt like a lifetime, I opened my mouth, even though I wasn't sure what I was going to say, when Jasper moved.

I watched him with every once of my attention.

Slowly, he raised his hand, and beckoned me forward, over to him. I stopped breathing. Was he serious? Someone who appeared like he couldn't even stand to be in the same room as me, and he was asking me to come and sit with him? This was absurd. Stupid mixed signals.

But I walked forward all the same. Hey, when life hands you lemons…

--

Oooh, why does Jasper want Ava to go and sit with him? Only one way to find out – review!! Thanks for reading x.


	4. Chapter 4, So Sublime

Notes:

**Notes: **Thanks so much to all who reviewed :D I really appreciate it. If you have any ideas for further chapters (anything at all) there's a good chance I'll use them, and give you the credit for the idea, as I am always open to accepting help. Enjoy :D

**--**

_**Chapter 4, So Sublime**_

_**Jasper's POV**_

What the hell are you doing?! My mind was screaming. Send her back! Tell her to go back inside, for the safety of the both of you. Yet, I couldn't bring myself to do it. I know it would probably be the right thing to do, safer for her, and quite possibly safer for me. But the more selfish side of me ignored my moral side. One day, I would have to get these two together to work out their differences.

Ava seemed timid to come over to me. And I didn't blame her. I wasn't sure I'd want to come over to me either. But nevertheless, she did. Once she got up to me, neither of us knew what to say, or what to think. Instead, I just signaled for her to sit beside me on the grass. She did, almost immediately, after she made sure I was serious.

We sat, facing each other, for a little while, but not as long as we were staring at each other for. I knew I should be the first one to open my mouth, but I waited for the words to come to me first. When they did, I wasted no time.

"I'm truly sorry if I offended you with my rude behavior before, Ava." I nodded, and looked her in the eyes, to ensure she knew I was genuine. "I don't usually act like that, and it makes me feel worse that you think it has something to do with you. I'm very sorry. Please say you'll forgive me."

She looked at me incredulously, as if not forgiving me was some kind of joke.

"Of course I forgive you." She said in a calm voice. Slowly, she smiled. God, she was beautiful. I felt myself smile back. But the moment quickly ended, when I spotted Emmett sticking his head out the back door, grinning widely and giving me the thumbs-up. Child. I scowled.

Ava arched an eyebrow and looked over her shoulder, just as Emmett whipped back inside. She sighed.

I could see something was on her mind. Curiosity grasped me. I leaned back, trying to distract myself from her scent. It was driving me wild. I dug my fingers into the dirt as hard as I could. My knuckles went bone white. I struggled to smile again.

When she looked up at me from the ground, red tinged her cheeks again. She was embarrassed. I couldn't help but stare at her again. She looked even lovelier when the blood rushed to her cheeks. She was simply divine. But at the same time, it took all I was to stop from jumping her there and then.

Her heart fluttered, and I could hear the blood pumping through her veins. My mouth watered, and I swallowed nervously. I dug my fingers further into the grass, with such intensity it hurt.

_**Ava's POV**_

Moments past, and neither one of us knew what to say. It was the most awkward situation I'd ever been in. I was too terrified to move an inch, in case I did something that would unintentionally disgust Jasper. But staying still for so long became much too uncomfortable – I shifted my weight, and as I did, Jasper looked up from the grass and into my eyes. I froze again instantly. I noticed his expression seemed pained in some way – like he was being tortured. I frowned.

Jasper sniffed, and gave a small cough, before he too shifted his weight. He appeared uncomfortable also. I considered getting up and leaving – he was obviously too polite to tell me to go away. And I was about to get up, too, when he spoke to me in a calm, interested tone.

"I hope you're willing to allow me to start over." He smiled timidly. He hesitated, before he held his hand out for me to shake. "I'm Jasper Hale."

I couldn't help but smile as I took his hand, and shook it. The touch shocked me. It was like electricity passed through us. We both let go quickly.

"Ava." I replied softly. "Ava Whistler."

"Ava." He repeated, nodding his blonde head. "I haven't seen you around before today. You're new, I presume?"

I nodded.

"Yeah, I came here yesterday from Seattle."

"If you don't mind my asking, why did you come to Forks?"

I hesitated, as I stared into the eyes of this god. Despite how attracted and drawn to him I was, I wasn't sure if going into my life story was something I wanted to do so soon. It was personal, after all. Yet somehow, I couldn't stop the words from flowing.

"My parents were murdered." I looked at my hands as I spoke. "My uncle Charlie is the only living relative I have, so I had to come to Forks to live with him."

Jasper looked like he didn't expect me to tell him that either. His face held shock for a moment, but it soon gave out to sympathy. He reached a hand out to… comfort me, maybe? ... but stopped midway, and took his hand back.

"I'm sorry." He said softly. "That's got to be tough."

I nodded slowly, wanting desperately to get off this macabre subject.

"So what about you?" I looked at him. "I mean, Alice told me that you're all an adopted family. What happened to your parents?"

Jasper shifted his weight again – I couldn't tell whether he was uncomfortable in his position or uncomfortable about having to answer the question. I was about to take it back when he spoke.

"My parents died too, when I was eight years old. My twin sister Rosalie and I were sent to live with our Aunt Esme and Dr.Carlisle. But I guess it's not nearly as bad as losing your parents when you're old enough to understand what it means."

He smiled a little.

"So tell me more about yourself, Ava."

I gulped.

"What do you want to know?"

"Anything."

"I'm not a very interesting person." I warned.

Jasper shrugged.

"I'll survive."

I bit my bottom lip, searching for something to say.

"Why don't you tell me something you like?" He suggested.

"Well… I really like your hair." The words were out of my mouth before I could stop them – and as soon as they were, I instantly wanted to take them back. I looked up at him sheepishly, expecting him to completely freak out. Instead, he merely looked amused. He arched an eyebrow.

"Well, that's a first." He smiled largely "Why on earth would you choose my hair as something you liked?"

I blushed horribly. I would have given anything to have the ground open up and swallow me whole. This could quite possibly have been one of the most embarrassing situations I'd ever been in.

"I dunno…" I whispered feebly. "Mostly, coz you look like a mad scientist. It's all poofy. I just… like it."

_**Jasper's POV**_

When Ava spoke, I could hear Emmett roaring with laughter inside. Edward soon joined in, and then Alice, and finally Carlisle and Esme. I made a mental note to kill them all later, but for now, all I could do was smile at Ava. She was utterly adorable.

I laughed.

"Thanks, Ava. I like your hair too."

Her cheeks were red again.

Dammit! Why did she have to be so… so sublime? When she blushed, which was quite often, I could hear her pulse, smell her blood pumping… it was almost unbearable. I doubt I'd ever get used to it.

How did Edward DO this? How could Edward bear to do this? It was practically torture. Perhaps I wasn't as in control as the rest of my family was, but still, it must have been difficult.

I made a mental note to make Edward my personal hero.

After more probing, I managed to find out more and more about Ava. Things she liked (other than my psycho hair), her favorite colour, her friends back in Seattle, her birthday, her favorite flower, all of it. And whenever I got asked the same questions back, 50 of what I said was the truth, the other 50 was lies. I had to protect Ava. And protect my family.

It wasn't until we'd finished talking when I realized how late it had become. It had become much darker than it was today, with black clouds collecting in the skies. Pretending to check my watch, I looked up at her.

"It's late. Do you think Charlie would want you home soon?"

Ava sighed.

"Yeah, I'm guessing so."

I got up off the grass quicker than a human would. But Ava didn't notice. She got up soon after I did. Slowly and gingerly, we walked back up to the house.

_**Ava's POV**_

I felt my face go hot when Jasper put his hand on the small of my back, escorting me. He was a real gentleman. He was so careful, so gentle, and so beautiful; it was hard to believe someone like him actually existed.

I smiled my thanks at him as we entered the house.

A few lights were on in the Cullen home. The girl I presumed was Jasper's twin Rosalie was reading a book on the couch, next to Emmett, who was watching TV. No one else was in sight. As we came through the door, Rosalie looked up from her book and straight at me.

It was obvious she and Jasper were twins – they were both painfully beautiful. But Jasper had a much kinder personality and appearance, whereas his sister came off cold. She eyed me distastefully for a moment, before turning back to her book.

I gulped, instantly feeling the need to cry.

Jasper gently placed one of his hands on my shoulder – I looked around at him, and he looked back delicately. It was strange, but it was as if he could sense that his sister upset me a little. How strange, yet sweet.

Emmett looked up from the TV and smiled a big goofy smile. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Hey you two! Thought you got lost out there." He wiggled his eyebrows, and for some absurd reason, I giggled.

Jasper rolled his eyes at his brother, gently escorting me out of the house. I wanted to say goodbye to Alice, until Emmett informed me that she'd left a while ago to run some errands. The way he said it, though, I picked up on a double meaning. I wanted to ask about it, but decided it was probably none of my business.

I told Jasper I didn't mind driving home on my own, but he wouldn't hear of it. It was strange, because even though we'd only known each other for a few hours, he seemed very protective of me, possessive in some way. If this were any other person, it would have pissed me off – but it flattered me when it came to Jasper.

As we sat in my green mustang, he asked me a few more questions about myself, ones he hadn't gotten around to asking this afternoon. It was long before we were parked outside Charlie's house, when I realized something. Looking over at Jasper, my eyes widened.

"How're you going to get home?" I whispered.

Jasper didn't seem as bothered by this thought as I was.

"Walk?" He shrugged.

My mouth fell open.

"So I can't drive home by myself, but you can walk home by yourself?"

Jasper smiled coyly, amused.

"Well, a lady shouldn't be left alone at night time. Anything could happen."

I muttered under my breath.

He just laughed.

Getting out of the car, we both turned to face each other before we parted ways. Somehow, the feeling of leaving him, no matter how temporary it seemed, made me almost physically ill. I felt the need to give him a hug, but felt somehow that that would be intrusive.

But what he did was just as good. Reaching his cold hand up, he brushed it softly from my cheek to my jaw line – soft as a feather. I leaned against his touch, and closed my eyes for a moment. I wished it would last longer than it did. But all good things come to an end.

I opened my eyes, and he smiled, taking his hand back. He nodded, still smiling. I smiled back.

"Take care, Ava." He backed off a few steps. "I'm sure I'll see you around." Without further due, he walked away, his hands in his pockets.

I could have started as his retreating back forever. He looked even better in the moonlight. Was it possible for someone to look so good? To be so beautiful? It had to be a crime. Slowly, I turned my back to the street, casting one more hopeful look over my shoulder, before making my way inside.

_**Jasper's POV**_

Once I was positive I was out of Ava's sight, I ran all the way home – it took me approximately 2 minutes. Stepping up the familiar steps and onto the porch of the home I'd grown to love, I thought back on the day, and couldn't help the smile that crept onto my face.

She really was something. Not just her scent, but her personality and how she was. Even though her scent almost killed me every single time I had a whiff, I couldn't have been happier with who my singer was. What a charming, sweet girl. So virtuous.

Leaning back against the wall next to the front door, I tilted my head back, and closed my eyes.

Ava, Ava, Ava…

Read and review! Hope you enjoyed!


	5. Chapter 5, Patience is Virtue

Notes:

**Notes: **Thanks for the reviews. Just so you know, I might not always update so quickly – I think sometimes I just have nothing to do, and that's when I write. However I do attend school, albeit I've been sick for the recent week, and therefore I will have to study and things. But when I get free time, I promise I'll write. You will keep getting new chapters, I promise.

_**Chapter 5, Patience is Virtue**_

_**Ava's POV**_

Everything seemed brighter in the morning, even if it was pouring rain. As my eyes slowly fluttered open, it took me a moment to register what had happened the previous night. I had a hard time convincing myself it wasn't a dream – that I actually did meet quite possibly the most perfect man alive. Jasper Hale. I smiled to myself.

After another half an hour of being an infatuated teenager, I got ready for the day in a pair of jeans and a grey shirt, pulling my hair back into a ponytail. I practically skipped downstairs. Charlie was sitting on one of the unmatching chairs in his yellow kitchen. I'd remembered this annoyed me two nights ago – now, I really didn't mind it at all.

Charlie noticed my intoxicated mood, and couldn't help but smile himself. I grinned widely at him, and went to race out the front door, to do whatever – I was torn between having a look around town, and running out into the forest and having a teenage girl squeal – but Charlie cleared his throat.

I turned around to look at him, smiling intently. He smiled back again, but signaled for me to go and sit next to him. I hesitated. This didn't look good. Surely nobody told him about the beautiful man who walked his niece home last night… it was only nine in the morning! Who could possibly have told him? My mind went into overdrive.

But from what I could see on his face, Charlie had no indication of pulling out his gun… yet. I timidly sat down from him, playing with the ends of my jacket.

"What's up Charlie?"

He laughed.

"Don't look so worried, kiddo! I've just got some news for you. Some VERY good news, actually."

"Um… okay." Despite his promise, I had an uneasy feeling in my stomach. "What is it?"

He leaned forward in his chair.

"Well, I ran into an old buddy of mine in town today, and it turns out HE knows a guy who works in the local coffee shop. I mentioned that maybe you'd be needing some money sometime soon, and so he offered you a job."

I stared at him.

"Uh… thanks, Charlie, I guess."

Charlie nodded, pleased with my small reaction, before turning back to his newspaper. I was just about to get up and leave when I heard his voice again:

"Oh, and you start today, kiddo."

CHARLIE!

_**Jasper's POV**_

I was in an unusually good mood all morning – not even Emmett could find a way to get on my nerves. Until Edward told me he'd been thinking about how hot Ava was – that was enough to earn him a trip in the lake. He was just lucky he was my brother – I would have done a lot worse to another man in his situation.

And the strange thing was, everyone thought her blood smelt divine – not just me. It severely annoyed me. Couldn't they go find their own singers? Even Carlisle found it tempting! And the man's been blood-abstinent for decades! I muttered and wailed for the rest of the morning, but felt better after they assured me that she was _my_ singer.

Even Alice didn't mind my fascination with Ava. I expected her to be insanely jealous, like any wife would be when she found out her husband was being allured by a sexy young woman, but she didn't seem to mind the slightest. She even asked how Ava was! Something wasn't right. I tried mentioning how cute Ava was (there were no lies in what I said) but it was more of an experiment to see how Alice could take it – but she was perfectly content about it, even a little excited!

It confused me, but I wasn't going to complain. I struck gold. I could fantasize about my singer and be friends with her, and still have my wife. I hit the jackpot.

"Hey Jasper!" I heard Alice call my name as she danced down the stairs. I was at her side in a second. I looked down at her, smiling.

"What do you need, love?"

"I just got a VISION!" she sang, her voice like bells "About AVA. You wanna hear it?"

Does a bear shit in the woods? And then does Emmett EAT that bear? SHIT YES I WANNA HEAR IT!

"I guess so." I answered modestly, nodding.

"She's working at Chocolate bar down in town."

If my heart could beat, it would have skipped a beat.

"What are you suggesting, Alice?" I knew what I wanted her to suggest.

"Maybe you should go and see her! You two really seemed to hit it off pretty well!" Bingo.

"Okay, will do. See you later Alice." I placed a kiss on her cheek, before racing out the door. I returned two seconds later with a concern on my mind.

"Would she be at work now?" I asked breathlessly.

Alice laughed.

"Yep, she's working."

I gave her the thumbs up, blew her a kiss and fled the mansion. I thought to myself as I raced through the forest, beating every car beside me on the road. Was it wrong, that I was so excited to see my singer? Or was this just how it always was with Edward and Bella? How can it be something I enjoy, when even being within five feet of her makes me unbelievably thirsty, and admittedly aroused?

I shook my head, as if clearing these thoughts from my mind. I was married. Been married since the 50's. I love Alice, and nobody would change that for me. I'd just have to keep my thoughts clean, and not lead the girl on.

I wanted to be a friend, that's all.

That's all I wanted.

Wasn't it?

_**Ava's POV**_

I groaned in frustration as another coffee stain managed to find its way onto my jeans. I made a mental note to murder Charlie when I got home for setting me up with this cracked job. Did he honestly think I would have a good time mopping floors and putting up with people who demanded too much coffee?

I realized after I'd been rude to a customer exactly why I wasn't in a good mood – it was ridiculous, of course, but a part of me still hoped to see Jasper today. To see his smoldering dark eyes, his pale lips, his scientist hair…

"Wake up, Ava!" Chelan, a 25-year-old busty blonde co-worker hit me over the head with a dirty rag. "We got thirsty, thirsty customers! Take those crates out the back for me would you?"

I picked up the large wooden coffee crate and began carting it out the back. I muttered on and on about how if these people were really, truly thirsty, they wouldn't be sculling coffee, they would be sculling water or soda. I finished my rant when I got back into the café, ready to serve once more.

But of course, some idiot dropped coffee all over the floor (what the hell was wrong with everybody in Forks?) and I was assigned to go and clean it up. And there I was – Miss Ava Whistler, on the floor, with a dirty rag, hair in a messy ponytail and my reading glasses no where to be seen, cleaning up someone else's mess. What a life.

"Oooh…" Chelan drawled to Annie, who too looked like a model with long raven hair and a thin figure "The day just got better."

Annie sighed in appreciation.

"It isn't fair that they can look so good, and not be on the market. The whole family is walking sex."

I grunted in disgust at the immaturity of the older girl's that I worked with.

"But they're way too young for us! I mean, they're still in high school!" Annie whispered.

"Not the three eldest, including him. Only the younger two are still in high school. I reckon I got a fair chance with that one." Chelan said this in a seductive way – I could only imagine her expression.

Annie tsked.

"Give it up, Chellie. It's not going to happen."

"You willing to put money on that?"

"20 bucks."

"20 bucks."

"You're on."

I officially tuned out of the conversation. Women who refused to grow out of their teenage hormones held no interest for me what so ever. I just pitied the poor guy who was about to get attacked by Chelan.

"Hello, welcome to the chocolate bar." I heard her say in an alluring tone. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, you can." Said a voice that was all too familiar for my ears. I hardly dared to believe it. I couldn't look up – I was afraid that if I did look up, and by some miracle he was actually here, he'd disappear as soon as my eyes set on him. I tried to comfort myself by trying to convince my mental state that I was going mad from inhaling all the coffee fumes, and that I was imagining his voice.

But I wasn't.

"Would you like to tell me how I can help you?" Did I detect a double meaning in her words? With Jasper? I scoffed unpleasantly, jealousy burning in my veins like acid.

"I was wondering if you could tell me where I could find Ava."

My head snapped up so quickly I got a head rush. I saw Chelan looking between me and Jasper in disbelief. She pointed at me rudely before walking behind the counter to serve the next customer, muttering about how unfair life is. Annie gave her a look that clearly stated "Ha.".

Jasper spotted me easily – it made me wonder if he really needed Chelan's help at all. He smiled. I couldn't help but smile back as he wandered over, hands in his pockets casually. I stood up from the ground so I could talk to him properly – even if my head barely made his shoulders.

"Hello." He said in a nice, warm tone. It made my heart beat erratically.

"Hi." I pretty much whimpered back.

"So… the Chocolate bar, huh?" He said it in a mocking kind of way.

"Yep." I sighed contently "Wiping up coffee stains and serving messy people messy food is my calling."

Jasper laughed.

"First day on the job, and already you're unhappy. I can see this is going to be a long, successful happy career for you."

I chuckled and nodded.

"Mock all you want, soldier."

He froze for a moment at my words, his eyes narrowing a little, before he smiled timidly. I looked at him, confused. What did I say?

But his attitude warmed up again – he looked as if he were about to say something, when I heard Chelan snap moodily – "Ava! We're not paying you to talk! Get working!"

I rolled my eyes.

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." I muttered. Jasper sniggered.

"Well, like the Boss says, I better get back to work. Although, admittedly, talking to you sounds better." Did I just say that?

Jasper laughed again.

"I can wait around until you finish work, if you please?" He suggested, raising his eyebrows.

I wanted so desperately to say yes, but I checked my watch, and sighed.

"I'm gonna be here for another four hours." I warned.

He shrugged, as if I'd told him I'd only be another thirty minutes.

"I have a lot of patience."

I stared at him doubtfully, unable to decide whether or not he was serious.

"You're serious?"

"As a heart attack. Only if you want me to, of course."

'I'll always want you' my mind screamed, but I just nodded, and smiled, and took off to finish work as quickly as possible.

I couldn't believe it, but Jasper kept his word – he sat incredibly still for the whole four hours, not once showing any signs of getting bored or impatient or frustrated – he kept the same blank look on his face, except for when I looked at him – then he'd smile. Sometimes I got a bit frightened by his stillness, and went over to poke him, just to make sure he was breathing. He'd just laugh. It drove Chelan crazy.

Many girls who came in during the day would stare at him longingly – it made it even harder to believe that he was actually here for ME. That my mind had not just made it up. One girl was even game enough to go up to him and talk to him – but he merely said he was spoken for, and ignored her. It was really unbelievable, because the girl looked like a supermodel.

And finally, my work shift was over. And it was dark outside. Chelan tried to con me into staying longer, but I told her I had someone waiting for me (gesturing modestly to Jasper, of course) and could not work any longer. She stormed out the back in a huff.

After changing out of my ruined clothes into a pair of jeans and a red t-shirt, I met Jasper out the front. I looked at him in amazement. I couldn't believe that he honestly braved sitting in an annoying, coffee bean-smelling place for four hours waiting for ME to get off work. This was all too good to be true.

He smiled as I came back. I started to smile too, but I realized that I did not have a way home. I swore under my breath. Jasper frowned.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Charlie dropped me off here. I didn't bring my car!" I wailed quietly.

He chuckled.

"Well, I would offer you a ride in my car, but unfortunately I walked. I'd be glad to walk you home, if you like."

It was my turn to laugh.

"Walking really is your thing, isn't it?"

Jasper nodded, grinning.

"Oh yes – walking is my poison."

"Well, why not?" I sighed. "Lead the way, Mr. Hale."

He smirked, holding his arm out for me to take.

"Very well, Miss Whistler."

I froze as I looked at him offering his arm, and I could have sworn my heart stopped beating. He looked confused and slowly lowered his arm, but acting fast, I quickly clung to it, looking up at him with wide, bug eyes. He just laughed, and let me hold his arm.

"So I gotta ask you…" I said casually as we strolled up the road. He turned to look at me. "How did you accumulate enough patience to wait for a girl you barely know for four hours?"

Jasper shrugged his perfect shoulders.

"Patience is virtue." He said wisely. I just laughed.

_**Jasper's POV**_

Ava was a funny little creature. We talked on the way back to her house, above everything between cheese and pigeons – the girl had personality, and for that I was proud of her. I was glad that my singer was such a great person, in general – I would have hated it to be some kind of sheep snob like that dreadful Jessica Stanley. I shuddered at the thought.

I realized something, as we walked side by side, her arm over mine, that I was getting deeper and deeper into this relationship with her. The things we talked about shouldn't be things practically strangers talked about. We knew almost everything about each other, yet, we'd only known each other for just a couple of days. It was strange.

And the way I felt about this girl was only making it harder to just be her friend. I knew I was lying to myself when I claimed I only wanted to be friends – I was falling in love with Ava. Falling hard, and falling fast. And it was irrevocable. I couldn't turn back now. But then I thought of Alice and I was dreadfully guilty. I knew it was unfair to lead both these girls on, and if it came to a point where I'd have to make a decision, there was more than a good chance that my morality would win over what I truly wanted – I would deny this beautiful, blood-ridden blushing girl and go back to my gorgeous stone-cold wife. I was raised to be a good man, and do the right thing.

I told myself I'd do this, over and over as we walked. But every time I looked at Ava, and her smile, and her eyes, and the way her cheeks pulsated when she blushed – it was like smacking God in the face for giving you a gorgeous gift. I knew that telling Ava "No" would be one of the hardest thing's I'd ever have to do in my… existence.

The emotions rolling off her made it no easier – she was falling in love with me too. Ah. This was going to be a problem. I made a mental note to let Emmett smack me around seriously when I got home as punishment – I really deserved it.

Eventually, we made it to Charlie's house. I knew now how Edward felt, saying goodbye to Bella just before she entered this very same house – it was a sad feeling, knowing we'd have to part. I knew in the abyss of my… heart, that I would see her again soon, but it made the separation no easier.

I was just grateful when I leaned in to kiss her cheek that her smell was overruled by the smell of coffee – I wouldn't have been able to resist otherwise. I felt her shiver with excitement as I pressed my lips against her cheek. A small sigh escaped my lips. Control yourself, soldier!

I turned and walked away without a second glance. I had to get out here, fast. Before I did something that would hurt Ava and Alice. She wasn't offended, thankfully, she watched me go for a few moments, before I felt her retreat into the house, feeling radiant.

I walked and walked and walked until I hit a point in the forest where I didn't know where I was. I knew, if I concentrated, I would be able to find my way home, but right now, I wanted to be lost. I wanted it to just be me, Jasper Whitlock Hale, in the middle of nothing. No one else existed. Life was easy. Life wasn't complicated. It was bliss.

But it wasn't long until images of Ava popped up in my head again. I moaned, and slowly sank to the forest floor, and put my head in my hands.

"What have I done?"

(())

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It's my longest so far. I really do feel like starting to write the next chapter, but it's really late… then again, it is a Saturday night… hmm… maybe I will start writing the next chapter… maybe you'll get lucky and I'll post that one up as well :D. Review and I'll get Jasper to make you blush too!

(())

Me: _giggles like a fan girl, jumps on Jasper's back. _So who you gonna choose, Jazz? Alice or Ava?

Jasper: The author told me not to say anything…

Me: Psh why?

Jasper: It's supposed to be a secret – you know something to torture your readers with. But to be honest with you, I don't even know!

Me: Ahh… smart, smart woman. Well, I know who you're gonna end up with!

Jasper: Really?! Who?!

Me: Nuh-uh. _Mimicks him "_The author told me to not to say anything."

Jasper: You ARE the author!

Me: _grins _EXACTLY!

R'n'R.


	6. Chapter 6, La Push

Notes:

**Notes: **Ta-da! This chapter, Bella finally makes an appearance. As for a question I was asked in my review, Alice and Edward's relationship will be made known soon enough. Have patience with me :D. Thanks to all who reviewed! Enjoy!

_**Chapter 6, La Push**_

_**Jasper's POV**_

By the time I decided to go home, it was after one in the morning. But I didn't care. Vampires didn't sleep, so the noise I made didn't disturb anyone. I banged around loudly in the hallway, until I reached Rosalie and Emmett's room. They were cuddling together on the bed that they never slept in. I didn't bother knocking – I wanted to get in trouble. Maybe if Emmett wouldn't beat me up, Rosalie would. I didn't care who did it – I just wanted someone to do it. I deserved it. I was scum.

Rosalie and Emmett looked up as I stormed into their room. Rosalie's face was furious, mostly because she was half-naked, but Emmett looked amused. He could probably sense, from the way I positioned myself that I was looking for a fight. I approached their bed, and tapped Rosalie's foot.

"Out, blondie." I stated simply.

Rosalie scoffed.

"Watch who you're calling blondie." She hissed. "You're not exactly brunette yourself, Jasper."

I turned to look at her pleadingly.

"Please, Rose?" I begged slightly. I used my gift to transform her emotions from being irritated and mad to being sympathetic and compassionate… for once in her life. "I really need to speak to Emmett alone – it's urgent."

Rosalie looked at me longer, before sighing. She got off the bed and out of Emmett's embrace, wrapping her pink silk dressing gown around her; she turned to walk out the door. She gave me a careful pat on the back, before walking out and closing the door behind her.

Emmett smirked at me.

"Bull hockey you want to just TALK to me." He snorted "Alright Jazz, where do you want it: left, right or up the centre?"

He stood up from the bed. I prepared myself, and closed my eyes.

"Anywhere." I replied, squeezing my eyes.

There was silence.

"What?!" Emmett yelled, sounding as if he'd just been told that Carlisle was Santa Claus "You serious? You want me to HIT you Jazz?"

I nodded my blonde (and apparently not brunette) head.

I expected a crashing blow to hit my nose, and to send me flying out the window. I expected Emmett would run off and tell Esme I broke her window; she would shout and get mad and demand that I would repair it. Edward, Rosalie and Emmett would snigger – Alice would shake her head in disappointment, and so would Carlisle – and then I'd spend the next week or so making it up to Esme.

But nothing happened. I didn't even get nudged. I opened my eyes to stare impatiently at my brother – he was just shocked. He genuinely didn't want to hit me. I wanted to scream, and throw HIM out the window. The one time I actually DID want to fight – and he was acting like an idiot about it!

"Come on, dude! Hit me!"

"No way man." Emmett shook his head. "Something's up. What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" I shouted "Just freaking hit me, Emmett!"

"Jasper…" Emmett sighed. "I don't have to be a walking chill pill like you to know when someone's got something wrong with them. You have pain and ambivalence written all over your face. What's going on?"

My anger was put on hold. I stared at Emmett in amazement. Never had I heard him say something so… intelligent. It knocked me off guard for a moment – but only a moment.

"Emmett…" I sighed back. "Honestly, if you love me, if I truly am your brother, you will pick me up, and throw me out that window. Please. Do this for me."

"This is an outrageous favor. I don't think there's ever been a single man in history to ask his brother the favor of throwing him out a third-story window. But, because this obviously seems important to you, I will."

"Thank god." I muttered.

Whether he heard me or not, Emmett showed no signs. He took a hold of my shirt from the front, and swung me around. Within seconds there was a deafening crash, and I landed with a thud on the grass down below. Shattered glass lay all over and beside me. I stared up at the rainy skies, as water pelted down on me.

I probably looked like a big cliché, lying there in the rain, surrounded by glass with an expression as broken as the window above me was. I wanted desperately to apologize to Esme, who howled as soon as she heard glass smashing. But I couldn't bring myself too. I just wanted to lie here, until I worked out what I was going to do.

Alice or Ava? A love that I've had for over fifty years, or something new, and maybe more wonderful? Do I choose the girl who made me feel hope, or the one who makes me insane? My wife or my singer? How can you choose between two you love? It's impossible.

I didn't know how long I'd been lying there, until my family started to get worried. One by one, they came out to see if I was okay. Carlisle first, then Esme, then Rosalie, and then a guilty Emmett, and of course Alice. I couldn't even look at her – I felt so rotten. She stayed with me a while, holding my hand, asking me what was wrong – but after I didn't answer, she eventually left. Hours passed; before I sensed another being sit next to me. Edward. I sighed.

"What's wrong, Jasper?" He repeated the question that my whole family had been repeating all day. I sighed again.

'_I'm in love with my singer, Edward.'_

How convenient this little power of Edward's can be. I didn't have to speak, I didn't even have to move – I just had to think.

"I know." He breathed, nodding his bronze head.

'_What am I going to do?'_

"What do you WANT to do?"

I groaned.

'_I've been asking myself that question since I met Ava.'_

"Any idea yet?"

'_Zilch. What am I gonna do, Edward? I mean, I've gotta choose between Alice, and Ava. It's frigging impossible.'_

"Well… think harder, Jasper."

'_I guess… I mean, I was raised to be moral, you know? So sticking with my wife is probably the advice my father would have given me – if he was the type of moral man I wanted to be. He ran off with another woman when I was a kid.'_

Edward snorted.

"Look's like not having a sense of fidelity runs in the family."

'_Bahahahahahahahahaha – not funny.'_

"Sorry Jazz, it was too easy."

'_Cheap shot.'_

"I know, I'm sorry."

'_Anyway – and I've known Alice for fifty years. Fifty years of marriage? Should I really throw that away for someone I only just met?'_

"It's not really a question of how long you've known this person for, Jasper – it's a question of how you feel about them. I mean, it's like opportunity cost. If you choose Alice, then you give up Ava. But if you choose Ava, you give up Alice. You can't have them both, Jazz."

'_Thanks for that, Captain Obvious.'_

Edward wrinkled his nose.

"Don't be rude, Jasper. I'm trying to help."

'_Sorry.'_

"Well, I don't think there's much any of us can do for you Jazz." Edward said in a sympathetic tone. "This is really something you've got to work out on your own."

I sighed.

"I know."

Edward stood up, and looked down at me. He nodded.

"Whatever you choose, brother, I'm sure will be the right thing."

He walked away, and I was left to drown in my guilt and indecision. One way or the other, I was going to hurt someone I loved. And I wasn't looking forward to it.

--

_**Ava's POV**_

I'd been mildly shocked when Charlie woke me up at the crack of dawn, going on about how he had a surprise for me. He told me to put some clothes on, and get in the cruiser as quickly as possible. I was too tired to argue. It wasn't until I discovered that we were driving to La Push to see Bella and her Jacob that I realized I was being scammed out of a day with Jasper. I was immediately moody.

The way to La Push was absolutely beautiful. It was mostly green, like Forks, but the beach was full of colors. It was utterly amazing. I didn't really blame Bella for wanting to live here – who wouldn't, really? It looked like a place from some kind of fairytale. But then I remembered that La Push didn't contain that one special person who was slowly becoming the centre of my world, and immediately ate my words.

I didn't want to live in La Push.

Within a few more minutes, we were at the Black house. It was a dead beat little home – unlike anything at the Cullen home. I felt bad for comparing these people that Charlie was so fond of to the people I was so fond of. They obviously weren't as lucky as the Cullens, so I kept an open mind.

Racing out to greet us was our own Isabella Swan. She didn't look much different from when I saw her two summers ago. Still blushing, brunette Bella. I couldn't help but smile at the sight of my cousin. She was radiant – completely and utterly happy. You could see it on her face.

After she finished giving Charlie a hug, she turned to me and her eyes popped out of her head – almost, anyway. She ran to me and embraced me tightly – I hugged her back, both of us giggling.

After we got the pleasantries over and done with, Bella told us that Billy and Jacob were out for now, and would be back later. She set Charlie up in the living room with the TV and a beer, before stealing me for a walk up the beach. I swear, everyone's trying to get me to walk…

So there I was, side-by-side with my runaway cousin, after two years. It was hard to believe it was so long – it didn't feel like it. She crossed her arms over her chest as we heard thunder roar behind the clouds out by the ocean. I put my hands in my pockets, shivering when the cold wind slapped me in the face.

Bella laughed.

"Should we head back?" she asked. "I know you don't like the cold."

"Neither do you!" I accused.

She shrugged.

"It doesn't bother me so much anymore."

I rolled my eyes.

"Well I guess living in La Push and Forks has that affect on people, huh? Give me time. I'll get used to it."

"You will." She promised.

I just sighed.

"So how is Forks treating you, anyway?" she asked casually, looking out to the ocean.

I looked at my feet as I spoke.

"It's really good actually. Charlie got me a job."

Bella sniggered.

"Let me guess… a waitress?"

I gasped mockingly.

"How'd you guess?"

"Eh." She shrugged again. "Charlie told me."

I laughed.

"Well that takes all the fun out of GUESSING!"

Bella laughed too.

"Yeah, I guess so. Have you made any new friends?"

I knew this question was coming. I blushed a little as I answered.

"Yeah, a few people."

"Oh yeah? Anybody I know?"

"Probably." I replied cryptically.

"Ava…" Bella warned.

I sighed.

"I made friends with the Cullens. Jasper especially."

Bella started coughing violently. I sighed for the countless time. I knew her reaction would be childish. I tried to shy away from having this discussion with her, but somehow, I knew it was inevitable. Like death, or taxes.

"Jasper HALE?" She yelped, staring at me.

I just nodded, too bewildered by her reaction to muster words up.

"The Cullens?" Bella's mouth dropped open. Her eyes showed obvious pain, and I immediately regretted answering her. I should have lied and told her I was friends with people from my work. I knew this would upset her. I knew it and I did it anyway.

I nodded again, pressing my lips together in a hard line.

Bella looked like she'd been hit over the head with a metal pipe for a few more yards, before she cleared her throat, and turned to me again.

"When you say 'Jasper especially', what do you mean exactly?"

I blushed again.

"I kind of like him."

To my surprise, Bella laughed.

I stared at her, irritated.

"What's so funny?" I demanded, stopping dead in my tracks. Bella stopped too and faced me.

"Well, it's just… Jasper's already got a… girlfriend. Alice."

My mind seemed unwilling to process this piece of information. My heart throbbed painfully. There was a large chunk of ice in the bottom of my stomach, and it wasn't going to thaw.

"What?" I whispered.

Bella looked at me as if I were an idiot.

"You seriously didn't know? I thought he would have told you. See that just goes to show how trustworthy the Cullens are. You should find better people to hang out with, Ava. That's really naïve."

I sniffed back tears as I looked at Bella in her eyes. She was never this cold – when did she become such a bitch? I couldn't look at her. I couldn't look at anyone. Tears started to swell up in my eyes, and I wiped them away stubbornly. It was ridiculous to cry over this – it wasn't as if Jasper and I were anything official – I just had a few theories. Of course he'd already have a girlfriend – I couldn't believe I honestly thought he was single. And into me! I _was_ naïve.

I ignored Bella's cries as she realized she'd hurt me – I ignored her and kept on walking down the beach, not looking at anything but my feet, hoping that if I walked for long enough, maybe I could escape this pain that was burning me, and every fiber of my being.

--

A few hours passed. I knew Charlie would be worried, and probably would want to be getting home soon – but I didn't care. I didn't want to go near Bella right now. I was probably acting a little immature – but again, I couldn't bring myself to care. I sat on a large rock and stared out into the ocean, lost in thought.

It wasn't until I heard the faint shouting of someone calling my name that I snapped back into reality. I looked around, alarmed, and then I heard it again.

"Ava?"

"Ava!"

Two different voices. I didn't recognize either of them. I rolled my eyes. One of them was probably Bella's precious Jacob and one of his La Push buddies. I didn't feel like I should answer to them, so I pretended I didn't hear them, and turned back to stare out to sea.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" said a voice moments later. I gasped and whipped around, to see one of the boys from the reservation standing there. Although "boy" wasn't an appropriate word – man seemed more like it. From the photos I saw, this had to be Jacob. He had long, black hair pulled back into a ponytail, and he was the size of a twenty five year old. He was admittedly a little attractive, but there was just something about him that turned me off.

Maybe it was the fact he was dating my cousin??

"It's alright." I replied stubbornly. He chuckled.

"You're causing quite the bit of gossip already, you know." He informed me; leaning against the rock I was sitting on and staring out like I was. I looked at him in disbelief. "People are talking about Charlie's niece getting lost in La Push."

"I'm not lost." I muttered.

"I know." He nodded.

I grew frustrated with him quickly. I didn't feel like chatting with Bella's little toy boy.

"Look," I snapped "What do you want from me exactly? I'll go back when I'm ready – panic not reservation boy. I'm not a delinquent, I'm not a run away, and I'm sure as hell not a suicide risk – just leave me be."

Jacob seemed amused by my rant. He raised his eyebrows, and smiled.

"Wow, okay. That was… subtle."

"My middle name." I sighed.

A few more minutes passed. I was desperately uncomfortable with Jacob still standing there, and would have paid him any amount of money to leave. But eventually, he got off the rock and faced me. I looked at him reluctantly.

"Alright, well as long as you promise me you won't throw yourself off that cliff over a Cullen, I'll leave."

I grit my teeth so hard together it hurt.

"Sure." I muttered.

He looked at me closely, smugly.

"You wouldn't lie to me, would you?"

"No Jake." I rolled my eyes. "I wouldn't lie to you – since we're SUCH good friends and all."

I wasn't usually so poisonous – but Bella had just set me off. It made me sad to see how bitchy my cousin had become – I thought back when Bella told me about Edward through one of her emails, two summers ago – she seemed perfectly happy. Ecstatic even. Edward had made her happy. And suddenly, the Cullens were the Anti-Christ's and couldn't trust them. What REALLY happened between Edward and Bella?

I looked up to see Jacob hadn't left. I snapped.

"Stop LURKING over me you big stupid jerk and go away!"

He looked at me in surprise and just laughed.

"Well, you have your cousin's mouth on you, that's for sure."

I rolled my eyes.

His expression changed – gone was his playful, amused manner. Replacing those emotions were sympathy, and even concern.

"Bella's right, you know." He spoke softly. "The Cullens are no good for you."

That did it. Leaping off the rock, I turned to face him, having every intent of kicking his ass.

"Where's your PROOF that the Cullens are so bad, huh?" I yelled at him. "I might've only known them for a short amount of time, but I really like them! And Bella was even IN LOVE with one of the Cullens – did she tell you that?! Huh?!"

Jacob's expression was unreadable. He nodded, though.

"And suddenly, just because she and Edward aren't together any more, the Cullens aren't any good! Well it's her own choice what she thinks of them, and just like it's mine what I think of them! So stop trying to brainwash me into thinking that they're a cult just because you two don't happen to like them!"

"Ava." Jacob said warningly, resting a large, hot hand on my shoulder. "Calm down! We never meant –"

"Take your hand off me!" I yelled, trying to duck out of his touch.

"Ava!" He groaned. "You're getting all worked up about these people when you don't even KNOW them! Anyone would think we insulted you personally!"

I had nothing to say to him. I couldn't tell him that it was like he insulted me personally, so I settled with shoving him as hard as I could – it was like trying to shove a concrete wall. But it made him take his hand off of me. I looked at him angrily, before sprinting down the beach and back to the Black house. I could hear Jacob call my name a couple more times. And then it abruptly stopped.

I turned around just before I hit the woods, to see he was gone.

--

Charlie and I didn't speak to each other all the way back to Forks. It wasn't a very long trip, but the silence made it drag out longer. I knew he desperately wanted to ask me what the hell happened back in La Push, what with me disappearing for a few hours, and Bella and I not speaking.

But he didn't ask, and for that I was grateful. I didn't feel like talking about it anymore. I was embarrassed about how I acted, mostly, but because I'd rather pretend that Bella and Jacob warning me off of the Cullens wasn't real.

Bella was such a hypocrite! I fumed. There she was, telling me the Cullens weren't trustworthy and that I was naïve for thinking Jasper could possibly like me back, when not that long ago she was in a relationship with Edward. I sighed, the words I spoke back on my first day of work coming back to my mind.

_Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned._

I let the subject go. There was no point thinking about it anymore. What's done is done. It's not like I could go back to La Push and apologize to Bella and her new toy; not when I was the one who should be getting the apology.

My heart nearly failed when I saw the familiar blonde standing outside my house, on my front porch. He had a car parked there – I marveled the red convertible, impressed. I couldn't help a smile as I saw him – but as soon as the afternoon came back to me, it died. He had a girlfriend. He had Alice. I sighed, my heart throbbing painfully.

Charlie and I both got out of the cruiser simultaneously. He took one look at Jasper on the porch, before looking at me curiously. I shrugged, not meeting his gaze.

"Hello, Jasper." Charlie greeted him fondly as he marched up the steps of our porch. Jasper held his hand out to shake.

"Sir." He smiled politely as Charlie shook his hand.

"How's Carlisle?"

"He's very well."

"Excellent." Charlie nodded. He looked over his shoulder at me, before nodding.

"Well, I'll leave you kids alone."

He retreated inside. I rolled my eyes. Charlie was a pretty deadbeat guardian. Any other Uncle would have forbidden their niece to be alone with a man so gorgeous. But despite the fact Charlie despised his brother; he obviously trusted the rest of Dr.Cullen's children.

Jasper smiled at me timidly. I forced a smile back.

"Hello." He greeted me like he greeted Charlie.

"Hi."

"Would you come for a walk with me? There's something I need to talk to you about." He gestured towards a path in the woods. I arched my eyebrow, and swallowed nervously as my stomach dropped. I felt suddenly nervous, sick even. I didn't like this. I wanted to make up some excuse and run inside. I was afraid.

But the need not to disappoint that face overruled me. I nodded firmly. Jasper stepped off the porch and smiled at my nervous expression.

"Don't look so worried." He laughed, but it was a little forced. He waited till I caught up with him before we began walking into the woods.

--

Another chapter, gone and done. Phew. Hey did anyone else see that Comic Con incident, where that Twilight Mom asked Rob and Taylor that "Boxers, briefs or nothing?" question? The nerve of some people… sheesh. (Shakes head)

And to all the Bella fans – don't attack me. I don't hate Bella, not in the slightest, or Jacob really – they just need to be like that towards the Cullens. You know, because of the whole New Moon Bella and Edward thing? But don't worry… she still loves Eddie poo deep inside.

Me: (jumps on Emmett this time) you've been absent for a few chapters now, buddy. Where'd you go?

Emmett: Into the mysterious land that all other characters go when they're not being written about.

(Silence)

Me: Yeeah… what's it like there, Emmy?

Emmett: I don't know – I haven't been written there yet! (Laughs at his lame ass joke)

Me: BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA – NO.

Read and review!


	7. Chapter 7, La Tua Contante

Notes:

**Notes: **Hello: D I'm back again. Jeez, I update quickly. I think it's because of all the love that this story's getting! It's really unbelievable. People may not review, but I've got lots of story alerts and things for Disenchanted, and it makes me really happy that people are enjoying it. Thank you so much to all who reviewed. And remember to do so for me – I really like to know how I'm doing.

Also, a surprise for this story is just around the corner. I'll bet you won't see it coming! Enjoy this chapter!

_**Chapter 7, La Tua Contante**_

_**Ava's POV**_

The tension in the walk was killing me. It wasn't comfortable at all – and I just wished that Jasper would tell me what he wanted to, so I could stop being so damn worried. We stopped in our tracks once we were out of view of the house. I arched a playful eyebrow, despite the feeling in my stomach.

"What did you; bring me out here to kill me?" I chuckled. But Jasper didn't find this very funny. He forced a smile, before clearing throat.

"Ava, there's something we've got to talk about." For the first time I've seen him, he looked uncomfortable too. Dead still. He barely moved at all as he spoke. "Because obviously, what I'm feeling for you… it isn't right. It was kind of expected, but it isn't right."

This wasn't making any sense at all. I frowned.

"And it's not right… for two reasons. The first reason… is that… I'm married, Ava. Married to Alice."

I felt like I'd been punched in the gut. Three times. I prayed I wasn't going to cry.

"And it's wrong, because I'm so in love with you, it hurts. I'm married, but I'm in love with YOU. I hope you can forgive me."

This was mind boggling. So he was married, but he was in love with me? Wasn't he only just out of high school? Was Alice pregnant? I was amazed at the thought of that tiny, tiny girl being fat.

"Forgive you for what?" I shook my head. "Jasper, you're not making much sense. So you're MARRIED, but you loved me?"

He nodded shamefully.

"Is Alice pregnant?" Hey – I had a right to know.

Jasper's eyes went wide.

"No! God no! It's not like that at all. We've been married for quite a while. A number of years, actually."

This was sadistic. I could have laughed. Were the Cullens in some creepy religion where they marry early? Is this what Bella and Jacob were warning me about? I didn't want to believe that about Jasper, but he was starting to freak me out.

"But this is where I want you to be open minded, because what I'm going to tell you… it's not something you hear everyday. And I have to ask you not to tell anyone. Please."

His eyes blazed, and I melted. I nodded helplessly, unprepared for whatever he was about to tell me. I just prayed he wouldn't tell me he was a serial killer. That would really suck.

"Tell me." I whispered, reaching out to touch his hand. He hesitated, but allowed me. I took his cold hand in mine. It felt like touching a marble statue. I didn't notice before now, how freezing he was. I didn't mind, though. We laced fingers. Jasper closed his eyes, and sighed. Pulling out hands up, he pressed his icy lips against my knuckles. I shuddered.

As I looked into his eyes, reality struck me like a kick in the stomach. I looked into his golden eyes, the dark purple bruises under them, and his freezing deathly-pale skin. And then I knew. I remembered back to that summer when I was sitting at my computer, when I'd received the first email about Edward from Bella. She ranted on and on about how cold he was, but how beautiful he was too. At first, she seemed to think he hated her, but they were soon involved.

What had Bella mentioned to me that seemed so off at the time, but I now understood?

_**He's beautiful, Ava. You really should see him. He's not like any of the guys in Phoenix. He's different. I spoke to one of my friend's in La Push about him – he thinks the Cullen family are vampires. He's not human – but I already knew that. He couldn't be.**_

He's not human.

I gasped.

Not human.

Vampire.

I flinched, but only held onto Jasper's hand tighter. He looked at me, completely panicked. I could read it in his eyes – he was worried that I'd figured it out. I wasn't worried, though – I wasn't even scared. I was just completely shocked.

These sorts of things were not supposed to exist. Mythical creatures? Vampires? Seriously? This better not be some joke, or else I swear I would never talk to Bella or Jasper again. Although admittedly, I was already on the road to not talking to Bella. It hurt me, but not as much as the idea of not talking to Jasper did.

I couldn't find my lips. I wanted to tell Jasper I'd worked it out, but I didn't know how to put it. Did I just come straight out and tell him I knew? Should I stall? This was mind boggling. I considered not telling him I knew at all – just letting him tell me himself.

But I looked at his eyes, and saw that there was a second half of the story. Like he wanted me to guess – like he couldn't tell me.

"Vampire?" I kept my voice even.

Jasper looked at me like I'd just discovered the Da Vinci Code. It was strange, but he looked scared. I snorted – the thought of a vampire being scared was amusing. And not scared of some inevitable threat – but scared of what a teenage girl's gonna think of him. Irony? I thought so.

I squeezed his hand. He looked down at our entwined hands, and then back at me in wonder.

"You're not afraid?"

I smiled, and shook my head. He leaned forwards, pressing his body against mine. He placed his face closer to my face. I shivered as I felt his cold breath on my cheek.

"How?" He breathed.

I shrugged sheepishly.

"I don't know…" I mumbled, looking at my feet "I always kind of guessed you weren't human – you or your family. You're all much too beautiful to be ranked as a mortal, I think."

Jasper laughed.

"I am hardly beautiful, I think." He paused, before I felt his icy hand under my chin, tilting my face upwards to look at him. His expression looked ambivalent again. Like there was something he wanted me to know, but he wasn't sure if it was something he should tell me or something I should figure out on my own.

"I want to show you something."

Gently, he took back his hand. I looked at him, confused. His expression was concentrated, determined. He stared at me with such intensity I gasped. He pushed the sleeves up of his jacket, revealing his bare arms.

"Look closely." He instructed, indicating to his arm.

I frowned at him, confused, but leaned forward all the same. All I saw was his perfect skin. But as I looked closer, my eyes widened in amazement. All over his arms, and quite possibly further upwards, there were little half-moon shaped scars, as if he'd been bitten repetitively.

I gently traced them with my fingers.

"What happened?" Another question hit my mind. "These aren't new, Jasper. They look so old. I barely noticed them, until you pointed them out." I looked up at him, my eyes wide and curious. "How old are you, Jazz?"

He looked at me meaningfully.

"Would it upset you, to know how old I truly am?"

I considered this for a minute, before shaking my head.

"No. It's always better knowing. Ignorance may be bliss, but it's also foolish."

He nodded.

"I was born Jasper Whitlock in Houston, Texas, in 1843."

I whistled.

"Whoa."

Jasper chuckled.

"Yes. In 1860, I lied about my age to get into the army. I was nearly 17, but I lied and told them I was 20. I was pretty tall for a 16 year old, so it was believable. So I joined in the Confederate States Army, to serve in Civil War. People took quite a shine to me – I raised ranks and quickly became the youngest major in Texas – and that was even without considering my real age."

I frowned.

"What do you mean; people took a shine to you?"

Jasper sighed.

"I was told I was quite the charismatic one."

I started tracing the scars on his arm again.

"I'll believe that." I mumbled. Jasper laughed, and placed an arm gingerly around my waist. I blushed.

"When did you become a vampire?" I asked him softly.

"In 1863."

"When you really DID turn 20."

"Yes. I was changed by a female vampire named Maria." He paused suddenly, and looked down at me. I looked up at him.

"You need to understand something, Ava. Not all vampires are like me and my family. You see, we're what we like to refer to as 'vegetarian vampires' – we do not feed off humans, therefore we are able to live amongst them. You see my eyes?"

He indicated to his topaz eyes that I was so fond of.

"Only those of us who feed of animals have these eyes. The others have a crimson red."

I shuddered at the thought of Jasper with crimson eyes. As if reading my mind, he brought his hand up under my chin. He stroked my jawline softly. I closed my eyes.

"I didn't always have this lifestyle." He said it in an ashamed tone. "I, like Maria, used to feed off of people. When I first became Maria's little lap dog, she was fighting a territorial war for claim on the big cities in the south, such as Mexico. The reason she changed me was because she saw that I was a soldier – she wanted a strong male vampire to fight beside her. She assumed that since I was in the army, I already had a decent range of combat skills. She was right."

He paused. Jasper released me and walked over to the tree closest to us. He picked off a large brown branch with ease. He rarely looked at me as he continued – he preoccupied himself with the stick. I understood, that this must be difficult for him to tell – since from the way he said it, it was obviously something he was ashamed of. I sat down on one of the fallen over trees a step behind me. I sat still and waited for Jasper to continue, my elbows on my knees and my face in my hands.

"Some vampires have special abilities." He told the branch. "Things we can do, that other vampires can't – gifts, if you will. Edward and Alice have abilities – as do I. Edward can read people's minds, Alice can see the future before it happens – although it is always subjective, as the future isn't set in stone."

It felt strange when he mentioned Alice – uncomfortable somehow. Now that I knew they were married… but never the less, he loved me – he was in love with me. Everything else didn't really matter. Not now, anyway.

"What's your gift?" I asked politely, not taking my eyes off the blonde god in front of me.

He sighed, and threw the stick twenty feet away. He leant against the tree, hands in his pockets, and looked at me as he continued his story.

"I can manipulate – and feel – the emotions of people around me. Right now, I can tell you're curious, yet worried about something. If I wanted to, I could make you not have a worry in the world. But I'm not going to do that – the emotions you feel, whether it be by choice or otherwise, are your own personal thing. I do not wish to take anything away from you that would make you less of who you are."

He began to pace, all the while looking firm and concentrated. Like a drill sergeant giving orders. It made me smirk a little. Old habits died hard, I guess.

"Maria made the vampires she needed. She used them for about a year, while their strength was at its absolute peak – newborns are always the strongest, that's why they're so dangerous. And after they became… inutile to us, once their extra strength died away – usually about after a year or so – Maria had me dispose of them."

He cleared his throat, and continued.

"But I grew weary of that lifestyle, and sought a new one. It wasn't easy – I had to literally escape with one of my friends Peter, and his mate Charlotte. I wandered with them for a while. But hunting humans later lost its appeal to me. You see, after I discovered what I could do with this gift, I could feel and understand humans a lot better – I felt wrong killing them. So I wandered on my own, and then I found Alice."

He sighed.

"And not much longer later, we met the Cullen family, and they embraced us with open arms. We became Cullens, too. Well, Alice did – I looked too much like Rosalie, apparently, so I took on her last name – I became Jasper Hale."

Jasper stopped pacing, and stared at the ground, long and hard. The silence was deafening. I knew if I didn't break it, I wasn't sure it would be broken.

"Is it hard?" I paused. "You know, to not drink human blood?"

He looked ashamed again as he nodded.

"Humans don't realize it, but they each have a distinct smell. Some more appetizing than others." He looked away from the ground and at my friends as he stepped closer. "Remember when I first met you, and I fled from the room quickly?"

I nodded.

"Well… we vampires have a saying we like to call _La Tua Contante._"

I frowned.

"La-Two-A What?"

Jasper laughed.

"No, no – La Tua Contante. Roughly, it means singer. They have a name for people like you – people who appeal to vampires particularly like you appeal to me. You're my singer, because your blood SINGS to me."

I couldn't speak.

"It's harder for me, to resist human blood." He spoke softly, calmly, not looking at me again. "If you bled in front of me… I wouldn't want to, of course, but I don't think I'd be able to resist…"

I shuddered. But not for the reason expected. The thought of him biting me appealed to me – it was actually kind of sexy. I pushed this thought to the back of my mind – I would deal with my hormones later. But for now, Jasper needed to let me know all about this, and I was going to listen.

He went over the mechanics of being a vampire. Apparently, the sunlight didn't hurt them – it only made them sparkle. They didn't have fangs, but their teeth were coated in venom. They were impossibly fast and strong. They didn't sleep in coffins – they didn't sleep at all.

The way to become a vampire was rather simple – the vampire bit you, and writhed in pain for three days straight, like you were on fire. And then you wake up a newborn vampire. They didn't flinch at holy items, and the only way to kill a vampire was to rip them to pieces and set them on fire.

Jasper told me all about Carlisle, or "Stregoni Benefici" who was of the physical age of 23. He was born in the 1640s – he became a vampire and "created" 17 year old Edward in 1917, who was dying of the Spanish influenza. Next was his wife, Esme, who was of the physical age of 26 – she threw herself off a cliff after the death of her child. She was broken completely, so they took her to the morgue, unaware that her heart was still beating. Next up was Rosalie, who'd been raped and left for dead in 1933, aged 18. Carlisle saved her, naturally. And then when she was hunting in 1935, she saved 20 year old Emmett from a bear, and brought him back to Carlisle. He too, became a vampire.

Alice and Jasper were not created by Carlisle themselves – like Jasper said before, he was created by Maria. Alice has no idea about her past. All she knew was that she had been in an asylum, when she became a vampire, and woke up in the ass end of nowhere, having no idea about her past. She met Jasper in a half empty diner in Philadelphia, and they traveled together, fell in love and got married.

And finally, he'd told me everything there was to know about him and his family. And I felt glad. There were no more secrets, no more half-truths – I knew about Jasper. I knew who Jasper was. The REAL Jasper. Not the Jasper that all these other people knew.

He reached out for me. I got up and ran into his embrace. We hugged for a long time. He stroked my hair softly, and I rubbed his back. We were quiet, and everything was peaceful.

"What are you going to do?" I asked him. He knew I meant about Alice and I. He sighed, and stroked my hair again. He planted a hesitant kiss on my forehead.

"You'll need to be a little patient with me. I will leave Alice, this I promise you, but I need time. I can just abruptly divorce Alice after all this time, not after all she's meant to me. It would be cruel. But I am yours, officially."

"And I'm yours." I confirmed, snuggling against his chest.

"I love you." He whispered softly in my ear. I smiled, my heart beating erratically in my ears as I responded.

"I love you too."

Jasper smirked.

"Déjà vu, much?"

I laughed at the Edward and Bella reference. I stared up at him, as I laughed. He looked down at me, smiling. I froze completely in his embrace. He looked at me closely, his smile slowly fading.

He gently brought his hand up, and stroked my cheek. My breath caught my throat, as he leant down, and pressed his icy lips against mine. It wasn't demanding, and at first, it was a bit hesitant and careful – almost like testing to see if this was okay. I knew that his control wasn't that good when it came to me, so I tried to be as careful with him as possible. I returned his chaste kiss gladly.

And for the first time in a long time, I was happy.

Genuinely and completely happy.

--

WHOOO! They finally kissed. About damn time if you asked me. Alright, read and review for me. I will update as soon as I can. Thanks so much for reading! Hope you enjoyed.


	8. Chapter 8, Imprint

Notes:

**Notes: **Yay! My stories and I are so loved. :D I'm glad I got such awesome reviews for this and "White and Nerdy"! If you haven't checked it out already, I recommend it – a lot of people found it really funny! :D Green Animelover, I most definitely am superman hehe. When I get addicted to a story, nothing stops me – I was up till 2:30am writing the previous chapter, and writing this one! I'm obsessed! Hehe! This means good news for all the people who love it :D Keep reviewing, everyone! Enjoy!

Oh, and prepare for my big surprise this chapter! Unless you put two and two together, I'll bet you didn't see this one coming!

_**Chapter 8, Imprint**_

_**Ava's POV**_

A month had passed since I first showed up in Forks, Washington. I still thought about my mom and dad a lot, but that was expected. I wished they could see how unbelievably happy here I was. I hadn't told Charlie yet about Jasper – there were some things I just couldn't discuss with Charlie, and romance was one of them. It wasn't like it was any of his business – not really.

Ever since our first kiss, I'd dreamt of Jasper every night. And every night, it was pretty much the same dream. He'd stand in the middle of the forest, somewhere completely unknown. He'd bear long white fangs and used his hands to order me forward. I'd go to him, naturally, and he'd gently touch me and stroke my face, before his topaz eyes ran red, and he bit me.

Surprisingly, it didn't frighten me. It just made me all the more curious of Jasper, even if he'd already told me all there was

I woke up to the sounds of loud voices downstairs. They were laughing, and shouting. After a while of listening, I could make out Charlie, Bella, Jacob, and three other unknown voices. I sighed. From the sounds of them, they were boys. Probably from the reservation. I shook my head as I kicked the covers off my body. I spent the next hour just gazing out the window at the rain as in splattered on the windows. But the company downstairs didn't go anywhere.

I wasn't looking forward to a Bella confrontation, or showing up downstairs and having to make nice with the reservation boys, so I delayed going downstairs. I tried to convince my stomach I wasn't as hungry as it thought as I proceeded to go into the shower. I stripped my clothes off, and turned the hot water on. I got in.

As my thoughts and the water drowned out the voices downstairs, I closed my eyes. I thought to myself what I would do today. I couldn't spend time with my beloved Jasper – he had gone camping with his family this weekend, so I was all by myself until Monday, when Edward and I were going to study together for a test. Naturally, I would study at the Cullen home, and I was bound to see Jasper one way or the other. I smiled to myself.

What happened next happened too fast to make sense of at first. I was aware of a cool breeze suddenly, and then the sound of the door being opened. My eyes snapped open quicker than you could say "open". The door had opened, and in stepped one of the reservation boys. He was attractive, with long brown hair reaching his chest. He must've been about my age. He was definitely from the reservation – he had the same russet skin as everyone else down there.

He'd walked in the bathroom, and I was completely naked in the shower. I looked at him, and at the same time, he looked at me. We both froze. I was too shocked to even scream yet. We both just stared. He was looking into my eyes with a dumbstruck look – it was embarrassed, yes, but it went beyond that. Deeper, I think.

He looked as if he'd fallen in love with me. Love at first sight. His eyes were all misty, clouded, yet clear somehow. What – because I was naked? Was he looking at me like that because I was in the buff? Anger bubbled over inside me. I quickly grabbed a towel to cover myself, before I screamed at him.

"GET OUT!" I shrieked at the top of my voice.

Reality seemed to snap back at him. He stuttered, before covering his eyes with his hands. He was yelling out apologies for me as he made an attempt to get out of the bathroom. He blindly opened the door, hit himself in the head, and got out, hitting the wall this time. He slammed the door behind him with one last "Sorry!"

I was completely and utterly in shock. I did not know what to make of the situation. I quickly turned off the taps, however, and kept the towel around me. I did not move.

Charlie brought reality back to ME. He was pounding on the door a few minutes later.

"Ava?" he spoke through the door. I appreciated him not coming in.

"I'm fine, Charlie!" I called back. "Don't worry."

"Alright." Did I detect humor in Charlie's voice? "Come out when you're ready sweetheart."

And he was gone.

Come out when I was ready? I thought back to the boy walking in, and blushed furiously. Was it possible to take up permanent residence in a bathroom, I wondered? But I sighed. This thing had happened before, to other people, surely. I shouldn't hold it against the guy just because his timing sucked. I sighed again, and stepped out of the shower.

The hallway was freezing. I could hear the voices downstairs again. But this time, I paid a little attention to what they were saying. I hadn't heard anything to do with my shower incident – and for that, I was grateful. I would never be able to look any of them in the eye, especially the one who walked in on me.

I quickly raced to my room, formally Bella's, and shut the door behind me to get dressed.

_**Embry's POV**_

Charlie had only warned me to be quiet when I went upstairs, because he thought his niece, Ava, was still sleeping. I wasn't prepared to walk in on her, naked, in the bathroom, having a shower. And something else happened that I didn't expect it to. I think – I couldn't be sure…

As soon as I caught glance of her eyes, I felt disorientated – strangely cut off from the rest of the world. I felt like I was floating. She was beautiful, in every possible way. Nothing could ever make her ugly to me. Everything else was cut away – my love for my family, my pack, and my land – all gone. All I could see was her.

One very powerful word came to my mind. And it wasn't something I could say out loud – not yet anyway. I had to talk to Sam and the rest of the pack first. I couldn't be sure. Maybe it was just a teenage boy thing. I mean, she kind of was the first real live chick I'd seen naked, so…

After I'd slammed the door, I raced downstairs quickly. I came down to find Charlie had gotten out of his seat – he was looking up the stairs at me, curious. I looked at Charlie, and my cheeks burned hotter than usual – I was grateful for my russet skin – you couldn't really tell when I blushed.

"Why is my cousin screaming the house down?" Bella called from the kitchen. I heard Jacob laugh.

"I dunno." I muttered, not meeting Charlie's eyes. He looked at me, trying to decipher what had happened without hearing the story first. Slowly, he smiled a large, smug smile.

"She was in the shower, wasn't she?" Charlie shook his head.

Damn Charlie! That was pretty good guessing. I had to give him that much. From the kitchen, I heard Jacob, Sam and Quil roar with laughter. I made a mental note to abuse them all later when I phased – this was beyond humiliation. I felt terrible. Not only because I'd quite possibly walked in on the most important person in my life having a shower, but because that important person was going to hate me.

I nodded my head shamefully, before retreating to the kitchen. I knew it was probably the last place any sane person would go. But I decided it was better to meet this head-on. I wanted my balls busted to pieces now – I didn't want it spread out over the course of the day.

I looked into the smug faces of Jacob and Quil. There was so much they wanted to say, I could see it written on their faces. Bella was sniggering, but Sam just looked sympathetic. I sat down next to him, and put my head on the table, sighing.

"Well, well!" Jacob stated in a voice that clearly stated the beginning of my torture session. I groaned. "Our little Embry saw his first naked girl. How was it, man?"

I just groaned and hit my head once on the table. The wood splintered.

"Whoa, whoa! Take it easy Embry!" Bella warned. "Try not to bust Charlie's table in the process of your humiliation. And Jacob?" she turned to him, and punched him in the chest. It didn't faze him the slightest. "Gross. That's my COUSIN. Please don't talk about her like that."

"So? Your cousin is fine as hell!" Quil exclaimed, laughing. I wanted, more than anything, to phase right there and then and attack Quil while he was still in human form – but I didn't, for the sake of Sam and protecting the tribe's secret. I grumbled unhappily.

Jacob and Quil started talking, and became quite distracted. A thought struck me like a bolt of lightening. I wonder if I could possibly indicate to Sam about what I'd experienced when I saw Ava, without saying it out loud to the rest of the group. The last thing I wanted was Jacob and Quil howling over me being the first one to see my Imprint naked.

I blushed terribly.

But slowly, I turned my head to one side, to look at Sam. I made it look subtle – like my head was still on the table. But just enough so Sam could see my face. He looked down almost immediately, frowning.

_I think I imprinted on Ava. _I mouthed to him.

Sam understood immediately. His eyes widened, before he broke into a smile. He understood my ploy, however. He knew I didn't want Jacob, Quil and Bella to know yet – especially Bella. Sam made sure they weren't watching, before he mouthed back.

_Did you feel an out of body experience?_

I shifted my head upwards and then back down again, indicating a nod.

_Do you feel like you love this girl already?_

I felt embarrassed, and I blushed again as I repeated my movement.

Charlie came back into the room, and started to bang around, getting root beer out of the fridge. Sam quickly leant in and spoke.

"And when Quil spoke about Ava before, how did you feel?"

"Pissed, mostly." I barely whispered back. "Like I was going to phase and rip his head off in here."

Sam smiled in a triumphant sort of way.

"Well, congratulations Embry Call, who found his imprint in Bella Swan's cousin Ava Whistler." He said it in a formal way, as if it were song big a deal. Well, it kind of was… but mostly just to me.

And then she entered the room.

I didn't have to have my head off the table to know – I could just sense her presence. I would recognize her anywhere – put her in a crowded room full of hundreds of people – I'd find her. But I looked up, never the less – I figured it was more polite.

She looked even more beautiful now that I got a better look at her – a better MORAL look at her. She was only a very tiny girl – petite, short, with pale skin. Well, tiny to me, anyway. She was about 5'3. She had shoulder length blonde hair that came down in waves. She had black rimmed glasses – I presumed they were only reading glasses – just from the way they looked, and the way they hung on her face.

She had stunning blue-grey eyes behind them, though. She wore jeans, sneakers, and a white t-shirt with a black jacket over the top. I couldn't help but stare. She seemed cautious as she entered the room – and even a little embarrassed. This was awkward for her – not just my being here, and Bella's and Jacob's too. I'd heard about the big fight. I just never thought I'd end up imprinting on the girl involved.

Ava finally caught my eye. I had the childish need to look down, look away, and look anywhere or at anything, other than her. But I knew that would be rude, and the last thing I wanted was to be rude to her.

I expected her to shun me, though. Or give me a dirty look. I deserved it. But she didn't. She just smiled timidly at me, nodding in my direction. It was as if a large amount of cinderblocks had been taken off my chest – the relief was instantaneous.

But she did look away – she nodded in Bella and Jacob's direction, before turning to Charlie.

"Hey, I'm gonna run down to work, to see if they need any extra help today." Her voice sounded like magic to me – I couldn't help but smile. She noticed this out of the corner of her eye, and cleared her throat, embarrassed.

"Oh, of course." Charlie frowned. He handed her a pair of keys, and she took them, and left the kitchen without a second glance. I had a sudden urge to get up and run after her. I looked at Sam for a second opinion.

Of course he already knew what I wanted to do. He sighed, and nodded his head, a small, smug smile visible on his mouth. I thanked him with a nod, and got up and ran out after her, leaving my confused friends behind me.

_**Ava's POV**_

I was getting ready to get into my mustang when I heard the front door open for a second time behind me. Turning around, I already had a good guess of which it would be – the reservation boy who walked in on me. I smiled a little, in spite of myself. He had a friendly, open face – his smile was contagious. If we'd met under different circumstances, things might not have been so awkward between us. Charlie had explained to me that it was an accident, and that I shouldn't rip his head off when I got downstairs.

I'd carefully explained to him that I was not Bella, and that I wouldn't harm him in anyway – I understood it was an accident, it just pissed me off at the time. Charlie seemed relieved.

As soon as the reservation boy noticed he had my attention, he cleared his throat nervously, placing his hands in his pockets. He stepped off the porch and towards where I was standing. He stopped a pleasant, polite distance away, before holding his hand out for me to shake.

I took it, smiling.

"Hi." He said shyly once I let his hand go. "I'm Embry. And I'm really sorry about before, I really had no idea you were in there. If I did, I swear I wouldn't have gone in."

I laughed.

"It's no big deal, Embry – I'm Ava." But somehow, I had the feeling he already knew that.

Embry smiled back, but he was still embarrassed. Poor guy. Was I the first girl he'd ever seen naked? That thought made me laugh. He shot me a quizzical look, but I just waved it aside with my hand.

"So… I better let you get to work then? I don't want to be keeping you from anything." He was so polite – it made me giggle. It also reminded me of my married boyfriend – only Jasper was more of a gentleman than he was polite.

"Oh, no." I shook my head, chuckling. "That's just the crap I fed Charlie – I was actually gonna sneak off and do whatever for the rest of the day."

"Oh." Embry seemed pleased. He cracked a smile. "Would you like company? I would really love to get away from the reservation as long as I could."

I laughed. I turned to my car, and opened the driver's side, just as it started to rain again. I wound down the window and looked into Embry's confused face.

"Sure, Embry. Hop on in, and you can tell me a little about yourself!"

The eager little bunny didn't need much more than that. He raced around to shotgun, hopping in quickly and enthusiastically. I laughed, his happiness, once again, was contagious. I could see now why Bella liked the reservation boys so much. They were really a nice bunch once you gave them a chance.

"So I was thinking about hitting that new horror movie flick in Seattle, but I decided that might be too far away now with a second person on board." I turned to him and bit my lip. I studied him. Like all the other reservation boys, he was wearing pretty much nothing. Jeans and a muscle shirt. Man, all these guy's were built to the maximum. I shook my head.

"Oh, no. I don't mind. Sounds like fun." Embry nodded, enthusiastic again. And I laughed again. I liked Embry already!

--

Once the movie ended, Embry and I hung out for the rest of the day. As it turns out, he's actually really awesome. In the time that I knew him, I could tell we were going to be great friends, and that made me smile. It was nice to have friends outside the Cullen family – because when they left, I was more than a bit alone. Sure, there were kids at school, but no one I could really relate to. I was grateful for whatever power decided to send Embry my way.

After the movie, we hit the café and ate a bunch. He ate more than me – I marveled at the fact that the guy could eat like a horse. It made me laugh to no end. And then after that, we checked out yet another horror movie, and then went and had a look in the shops in Seattle. I showed him where I used to live, and told him about my friends, and pointed out their houses. Embry offered to come with me to see them, and for that I had to hug him, but I declined.

I told him it would be too awkward – that after my mom and dad died, I kind of pulled away from my crowd, and that half the reason I moved was because they didn't really want anything to do with me anymore. Embry seemed flushed and shy about the hug. But he didn't seem to mind. I was starting to get the theory that he had a crush on me – just from the way he looked at me. It was protective, but still friendly.

Oh Embry, I wanted to sigh. I knew not many people knew about my relationship with Jasper – only us, and Emmett, Carlisle, Rosalie, Esme and Edward. Everyone in the Cullen family except Alice – and next weekend was the due date. When Jasper was finally going to tell Alice that he wanted a divorce – and then I was free to tell Charlie and anyone else who asked that Jasper was mine, and I was his.

Embry seemed uncomfortable, to say the least, in the big city. I understood. It must be weird, no matter how many times you visit the big city from a small town, you always felt intimidated. I'd nudge Embry and make a playful joke every time he seemed intimidated – I just wanted him to feel comfortable. He seemed thankful when I suggested that we left. All the better, too – we had a few hours drive ahead of us, and it was already starting to get late.

I was giddy as I thought of my Jasper only being a day away from me. I wanted more than anything to be in his tight, cold embrace right now, but I knew it was impossible. He was out camping with his family. But I could survive. After all, I had Embry to keep me company! I looked over at him and grinned widely as he fiddled with the radio – he looked at me and grinned back.

We talked more about him in the car, and then I exchanged my details too. We just finished laughing when I pulled up to Embry's house in La Push. I felt almost sad, that the day was over. I really wanted to spend more time with Embry. He was quite possibly the coolest human I'd met so far. I gave him my number before he got out of the car.

He grinned widely, and shoved it in his jacket pocket. And before I knew what was happening – he'd leant forward and kissed one of my cheeks. It was more than a bit of a shock. Mostly because I didn't expect it, but also because his lips were like fire – they left a burn on my cheek, I was sure of it. And I wasn't used to hot lips – especially when I was so used to getting kissed with ice. I blushed furiously.

"Oh, hey, Ava?" he said quickly, placing one hand on top of the roof as he looked in the car after he'd stepped outside "There's this bonfire thing the people in the reservation are having next week end – it's just like a party – and I was wondering… if… maybe, you know… you'd like to come with me? Just as friends." He added hastily.

I jumped at the chance to hang out with Embry.

"Hell yeah! Sounds like fun." I smiled largely. I nodded to back up my confirmation. "I'll be there. What time?"

"Around six-thirty" Embry seemed thrilled I was going. He smiled the smile I'd seen all day, before closing the door and retreating into the house. He looked around once, waving, and then ran into his house. I laughed, waved back, and once he went inside, I drove back to Forks.

_**Embry's POV**_

I was running around the forest like an idiot. As soon as I got home, I put Ava's number and my clothes in my room, before phasing, and running out into the woods, howling with delight. I couldn't have imagined just how beautiful the person behind Ava was. She was as beautiful as she was amazing, and kind. It was hard to believe someone like her actually existed. That's why I was so psyched. Not only was my Imprint unbelievable, I also spent the WHOLE day with her! And she didn't even seem to mind that I kissed her cheek!

Things were proceeding beautifully.

I howled and made a big fuss for the next three minutes before one of my brothers showed up. Paul. Of course it had to be Paul.

_Why the hell are you making so much noise? _Paul's mind scowled at me. I couldn't help but snigger, and wonder how someone's thoughts could sound threatening. Paul was looking at me closely, as if I'd gone insane. Maybe I had.

_Okay, you chihuaha, calm down. _Jared warned as he came up behind Paul._ Why are you so… tweaked?_

_He imprinted today._ Sam spoke for me, as he emerged out of the darkness. Following him was Jacob and Quil. They were both looking at me savagely, their teeth bared.

_Dude! Why didn't you tell us you imprinted on Bella's hottie cousin? _Quil practically screamed. _We're supposed to be friends! You should have told us the second you-_

_Oh, shut up Quil. _I heard Leah's mind complain, as she arrived at my right. _You sound like the mother of a teenager who'd stayed out too late and hadn't called to check in._

Quil grumbled.

Leah turned her head in my direction, her wolf face smug.

_So, Embry imprinted today. _She actually sounded happy for me. It was strange. I shied away from it. I didn't like it. I wanted bitchy Leah back. _So we've got… Sam imprinted, Paul imprinted, Quil imprinted, Jared imprinted, and now Embry! Jeez, Sam. _She turned her head in his direction. _Isn't this imprinting thing supposed to be rare?_

_Supposed to be. _Sam agreed. _But not anymore, obviously._

_So, man! _I didn't notice Seth there beside Leah before. _Give us the gory stuff! What's her name?_

_Ava Whistler. _I responded to his question immediately. Seth was the only one asking questions – the rest of the pack just listened intently.

_What's she like? _Seth asked eagerly.

_Amazing. _Even in my mind you could still hear the appreciation I felt towards her.

_Care to elaborate? _Paul thought sarcastically. I growled at him.

_Enough. _Sam ordered Paul. _Let Embry speak of his imprint as he wishes._

_Well, she's very sweet. No doubt Sam told you all how we met._

The pack howled with laughter for a straight half hour before I could continue.

_She's very kind, and she's very witty. She's also very interesting. She hangs around the Cullens, though, that's the only bad thing. _

_She does?! _Seth exploded _Awesome! I love your imprint, Embry!_

_Not as much as I do. _I thought back smugly.

Leah whined.

_Alright, I'm over this discussion. I've got patrol to do. See you guys later. _Without a second word, she left.

_Sweet ray of sunshine, that lass. _Jared shook his head. _But she is right – it's getting late, and I better patrol too. Congratulations, Embry man, I'm happy for you – I hope I get to meet her some time soon._

Paul bid me goodbye too, and ran off with Jared. Seth quickly followed, after congratulating me also. That left me, Jacob, Quil and Sam. Sam looked at all of us with his large eyes.

_I'll give you three the night off, to discuss this. It's bluntly obvious you want to. _With that, Sam bowed his head formally, and retreated back into the forest.

I looked over at Quil and Jacob.

_My place? _Jacob offered.

_Probably the closest. _I agreed.

_So you're just gonna dive on in, then? Give us all the REALLY gory stuff? Y'know… _Quil put that in there smugly.

_I am NOT telling you about the naked bit! _I snapped my jaw at Quil, growling. _And if you continue, man, I'm gonna tell Claire about all this when she's old enough to understand!_

Quil whined instantly, bowing his head, giving in. It was below the belt, I knew, but bringing Claire into the conversation was the only way to make him stop. I looked at my friend and howled with laughter.

_But I will tell you the rest. _I vowed.

_The boring stuff! _Quil groaned.

I snapped so loudly at him, he ran off to Jacob's place first with his tail between his legs. Jacob and I were laughing.

_Race you there? _He offered, his tone challenging. I couldn't resist a challenge tonight – I was on a high.

_You're on! _I yelped, before we both sped off into the night, laughing the whole way.

--

Whoop! Another chapter, been and gone.

So I bet you SERIOUSLY didn't see THAT coming, right? Embry imprinting on Ava? Of course you didn't. HEHE! Jeez, this'll cause the whole Edward and Jacob drama again, only this time, a werewolf WILL be fighting for his imprint!

(Dreams up all the drama) Ahh, I can't wait!!

Read and review!!

(Remember, the more reviews I get, the faster I update.)


	9. Chapter 9, Love Hurts

Notes:

**Notes: **Welcome to my double chapter epic. I only got one review so far for Chapter 8, but I hope you review all of Chapter 8, 9 & 10, instead of just 10 – I'd really appreciate it if I got more reviews! Enjoy!

_**Chapter 9, Love hurts.**_

_**Ava's POV**_

I could have died when Charlie told me I had work the next morning. I didn't blame Embry, but hanging out on a day in the big city made me sore, and tired. And the last place I wanted to be was work. I tried to explain this to Charlie, but he wouldn't have any of it. I grumbled unhappily as I made my way to work.

The place wasn't as busy on my first day, and for that I was relieved. Only a couple of people, and they were already served. I settled in; put the black t-shirt and black pants on in the back, and the apron. I put my glasses in their case in my bag, and I put my hair up into a ponytail.

I served a couple of people, but that was it – I'd lost the small amount of energy I'd accumulated from that shot of coffee, and I was officially falling asleep at the counter. I almost didn't serve a customer.

"Ava!" Chelan barked at me, as she quickly served the person. Once the person had what they ordered, she turned to me, her expression a little angrier than it should have been. "I'm not PAYING you to sleep on the job! What's wrong with you?"

"I'm tired…" I mumbled, rubbing my eyes.

"Have another coffee and get back to work, damn!" Chelan stomped off around back to restock the inventory. Another girl my age I worked with, Erin, rolled her eyes at the busty blonde, and walked over to me. She was beautiful too – what is it with pretty girls and coffee shops? I understood now why so many teenage guys came in all the time – it wasn't for the coffee, it was for the girls who served the coffee. She had long intense red hair, cut in layers with a fringe. She had piercing blue eyes, and was an inch taller than me.

"She must be on the rag." Erin rolled her eyes, smiling at me. "Or, she's just insanely jealous that one of the Cullens waited hours for you to finish work, the other day. She's had a crush on all three of the guys since they first moved to town – but they all seemed pretty unattainable. I mean, you've seen her!"

She indicated to Chelan in the back. Even if Chelan was a complete cow, she was beautiful.

"And all the others girls…" She indicated to the other workers.

"I mean, they've all thrown themselves at the Cullens time and time again, but none of them have shown the slightest bit of preference. It was strange. And then you came along, and you've got one of them waiting hours on end for you."

I blushed. I knew the real reason Jasper was drawn to me in the first place, and I knew for a fact that none of the girls I worked with would be able to handle the grim truth. I rolled my eyes.

"Great." I couldn't think of a better word to describe it. "So my boss hates me because I'm going out with ONE of the guys she's been infatuated with for years. That's comforting." I sighed, and placed a hand on my forehead. I realized I was sweating.

"I should just quit now."

"No!" Erin shook her head quickly. "Don't leave! Because then you'll leave me here all alone to put up with her!" She smiled. "Not to mention, you can't let her win. Don't leave just because she's giving you a hard time. Stick it to her, you know?"

I laughed a little, despite my slowly crumbling mood. I was getting more and more tired by the minute. I wanted to be home, right now. And the thought of running out back to inventory and screaming at Chelan that I quit, seemed almost too good to pass up.

But Erin was right – I couldn't let Chelan get the better of me. I had to stick it out. This was the real world, and I'd have to put up with that. I inhaled a large amount of air, and nodded, smiling at Erin.

"You know what? You're right." I started to pace over to the coffee machine. "I shouldn't let her do this to me. I should be the bigger person! I AM gonna stick it to her!"

I smiled around at Erin.

"And because she's such a heinous bitch about it, I'm gonna bring up Jasper as much as I can! Just to really stick it to her!"

Erin laughed and held up the "Rock on" sign.

I turned around, and my feet slipped. The floor had water all over it. I fell to the ground, but on the way, I cracked my head on the bench. Everything went black instantly after I felt a burning, stinging sensation on the top of my head.

--

"Is she going to be okay, Carlisle?" I heard the voice of an angel ask impatiently. I couldn't open my eyes yet. Everything stung too much. My head, especially. I don't think I was bleeding – I couldn't smell any blood. I prayed I wasn't, anyway. My mind went back to what happened at work, and I groaned – I'd slipped on water. Typical.

I heard the angel gasp.

"Hey, Ava?" the voice was familiar – it was Jasper's. I felt a cold pair of hands on my cheeks, beckoning me to open my eyes. I obeyed those cold hands – I'd walk to the edge of the earth and back for Jasper. My eyes fluttered open.

I was back at home, in the couch at Charlie's place. I frowned, but then realized it hurt too much to do so. I looked up at the faces of Jasper, Edward and Emmett. Carlisle was the one closest to me. They were all looking down at me expectantly – Jasper, Carlisle and Edward looked worried, but Emmett was just flat out amused. If he wasn't a super strong vampire, I would have been tempted to hit him.

"Ava?" Carlisle spoke this time. He leaned in, and gently probed my neck and head with his long, cold fingers. "How do you feel?"

"Um…" I quickly scanned my head for any source of pain. The pain in my head dulled, but it was still obvious it was there. No other pain lurked in my limbs that I could tell. "Fine, actually. My head kind of hurts, though."

Carlisle nodded.

"That's expected. You took a nasty crack to the head at work. You aren't bleeding, thankfully. But it was still pretty bad if it knocked you unconscious."

"Uh…" I looked around my house again. "Why am I here, and not at work? Or at the hospital? And why are you guys here? Not that I'm not grateful, but…" I trailed off.

Carlisle laughed.

"Don't worry, curiosity is a beautiful thing. It was good that my boys had a sudden urge for coffee-"

Jasper cut him off.

"She knows, Carlisle. It's okay."

Carlisle's eyes widened briefly, before he looked back down at me. I looked up at him, and smiled sheepishly. I remembered all the jokes my friends and I made when I lived in Seattle about hot doctors – they never got any, and for that they were very reluctant to get sick. If they saw Carlisle, I was positive they'd probably throw themselves into diseases. Get sick on purpose, just to have him as their doctor.

It made me sad to think of them.

"Well, in that case…" Carlisle cleared his throat. "Alice had a vision of you getting knocked out at work, and thought we'd better go help. Originally, it was supposed to just be Jasper and I, but Edward wanted to come make sure you were alright… and Emmett came purely for comical reasons."

I glared at Emmett, who was laughing.

"You're remarkably like Bella, in the accident department. Although she never did almost crack her head open on her own… Oh, it's going to be fun to have another klutz around!"

I groaned. Jasper shot daggers at Emmett, but Edward froze at the mention at my cousin's name. I looked at him apologetically, but he just shook his head, smiling a little.

I nodded at Carlisle, sitting up a little. He tried to stop me, telling me it was probably a bad idea, but I shook my head. It actually felt better to sit up, albeit my head rush.

After asking me a few more medical questions, Carlisle gave me the all-clear. He told me to just take it easy for the rest of the night, and I should be fine. He gave me a small hug, before leaving the house. Edward followed after Carlisle, but Emmett wanted to stay and crack more jokes.

But Jasper wouldn't have any of that – he practically threw Emmett out the door, in fact. They all eventually left in Edward's silver Volvo. I smiled up at Jasper as he came over, and sat on the couch beside me.

"So how does your head feel, really?" he gently placed a cold hand on top of my head. Even though it didn't hurt, it felt good to have something cold against my slightly burning skin.

I shrugged.

"It feels fine – I mean it burns a little, so don't take your head away."

He laughed, and I followed.

"But I told Carlisle the truth – it doesn't hurt that much. Sheesh Jazz, surely you know better than to LIE to a DOCTOR?"

He laughed again.

"Yeah, good point."

We lay on the couch together for a while, just talking casually. It felt nice. I asked him more questions about being a vampire and about him – he answered them without too much hesitation.

I had two hours before Charlie came home, but Jasper said he'd better go. He got off from the couch, and went to kiss me goodbye.

"No!" I wailed, latching onto his shirt. He found this amusing, and laughed.

"You'll see me again, soon, love. But I better let you get your rest."

"Screw rest." I muttered.

He snickered.

"Come on – I'll take you up to your room, and put you to bed. I'll hang around until you fall asleep. Is that better?"

"No." I muttered. "I'd rather you didn't go at all."

Jasper rolled his eyes, before effortlessly scooping me up into his arms. I giggled, and put my arms around his neck. I felt like a child, being escorted to her room, but I enjoyed it. It was playful. We came to my room, and he gently shut the wooden door behind him.

He lay me down on my bed, and went to sit on the chair by my computer. I gasped.

"You're seriously making me go to sleep?"

Jasper nodded.

"Yep. I love you too much to let you go without your rest."

I decided to play a little game with him. I sat up in my bed, leaning against my headboard, arms folded across my chest. I realized I was still in my work clothes. Ugh.

"Oh yeah? And what if I won't go to sleep?"

"Then I'll make you." He sounded awfully confident of this.

"Do vampires have some ability to make people sleepy?" I frowned.

At this, he laughed.

"Well, I don't have that ability. But I'm sure others do."

I grumbled, but lay back down. Something must've reminded him of something. Jasper quickly clicked his fingers, before putting his hand in his jacket pocket. He came over to me, and sat on my bed. I sat up immediately, grateful that I wasn't being forced to go back to bed yet.

"I have something for you." He seemed so excited, I couldn't contain mine. I jumped a little, smiling.

"Oh, what is it?"

"Close your eyes."

I obeyed. I shut my eyes eagerly, still smiling.

I felt something cold being placed in my hand. I gasped. I could make out what it was, but I couldn't wait to open my eyes to see what it looked like. He closed my hand over the gift, before letting me go.

"Okay, open them."

I looked down at my closed hand. I hardly dared to open my hand, but I did. Lying in my hand was the most beautiful necklace I'd ever set eyes on. The necklace part was silver, with little rubies in it. On the end was a very large ruby. It was stunning. I was lost for words.

(AU: Check out profile for a link to what the necklace looks like! Whoot!)

"Oh Jazz, it's beautiful!" I gasped. "I can't take this!"

He laughed, obviously pleased with my reaction.

"Yes you can. It used to belong to my mother, back in the 1800s. She gave it to me as a symbol of her love before I went to war. Ever since then, I've just always had it with me. I would have given it to Alice, but for some reason, I was afraid to. It was like I was afraid she wouldn't appreciate it to its full extent – she owns so many nice things, she can't even keep track of then all. But I knew, I knew that you'd be able to appreciate it – so I want you to have it. A symbol of my love for you."

I hadn't realized it, but I started to cry. The tears were pouring down my face. I reached out to take him in my arms. He laughed and held me in his lap, while I was an idiot. I soaked his shirt, I was fairly sure. But he didn't seem to mind.

Gently, I placed the necklace on my side table. Jasper looked at me, and I smiled weakly at him. My body was starting to shiver. I wrapped my arms back around him, as I pressed my lips against his. He seemed amused, but became a willing participant.

I continued to kiss him, but it started off chaste, as our usual kisses were. He was always very careful with me. But it soon gave away to a more intense kiss. He kept it a closed mouth kiss, but became more demanding. I kissed him back with the same intensity.

He gently laid me back down on the bed, and put my hands above my head. His kisses left my mouth feeling swollen. I was desperate to continue. I laced my fingers in his blonde hair, latching my mouth onto his.

Things heated up a little more. We were pressing, touching, kissing – when he pulled back and yanked his t-shirt off, diving back into the kissing. I gasped. He was built like a god; it was hard not to stare. Not to mention, the little half moon scars were more visible on his body. I felt awful for him. It must've hurt, being bitten so many times by vampires.

I leaned in and kissed his scars carefully. Jasper shuddered, reaching for my mouth desperately again. What happened next was more of a shock than it hurt. He pressed his rock hard body harder against mine – and I heard a cracking sound from my ribs, and then my pelvis, and my shoulder blades. I yelped in pain and rolled out from under him and onto the floor.

I hadn't broken anything, but they'd definitely cracked loud enough. I gasped, waiting for the burning feeling in my torso to stop. As my breath calmed, I looked over at Jasper. He looked horrified. He briefly reached a hand out to touch me, but he pulled away.

He had a disgusted look on his face as he reached for his discarded shirt. He quickly pulled it on, and came over. I flinched away from him automatically, but felt awful instantly when his whole body shook, hurt and regret all over his face. He didn't mean to hurt me – it wasn't his fault. I reached out to him.

"It's okay!" I said hastily "I'm okay! Let's keep kissing!"

I wanted him to laugh – but he didn't. His expression was just grim. He gently scooped me up into his arms again, but this time he put me under the covers. I hated how he seemed robotic with me – he wouldn't look at my face.

"Jasper!" I said, trying to get him to look at me. I felt a hollow feeling in my stomach. "I'm okay! It was just an accident! I was shocked!"

He just shook his head, and closed his eyes. He carefully and cautiously stroked the side of my face with his cool finger tips, before he pressed his lips to my forehead. I reached out for him, but he twisted out of my arms.

"Jazz…"

"Go to sleep, Ava." I couldn't hear his voice – it sounded like someone else. He didn't look at me as he stepped out the door, closing it securely behind him. I didn't hear him leave – but I didn't expect to. Being a vampire made him extremely quiet. My heart throbbed painfully. I struggled to breathing – not from the cracking, but from remembering the look on Jasper's face.

I knew it would haunt me until I saw him smile again.

I gently lay back down – I felt disorientated. I looked over at the bed side table, where the ruby necklace laid – the symbol of his love for me. I started to cry. I reached over and took a hold of it. I held it in my hands, close to my chest. It was cold, and it made me feel better having it there.

Just a little, though.

--

_**Jasper's POV**_

My mind was screaming a string of profanities at me as I ran up the driveway towards my house. How could I have been so STUPID? I knew how fragile Ava was, yet I proceeded to get lost in the moment, and not stay completely in control. She seemed fine, but that didn't excuse the fact that I almost crushed every single bone in her torso. I was angry at myself – I should've been more careful. I'd have to talk to Edward more, and have him teach me how to be more in control of my feelings and urges. I'd have to, if I ever wanted Ava to be mildly safe around me.

The house was dead quiet. It was strange, almost eerie. Usually, the sounds of Emmett watching his boisterous football game blared, Rosalie shouting at someone, Esme wandered around cleaning, Carlisle read a book in his study, and Edward and Alice did whatever – usually participate in some petty challenge against each other, in which money was involved.

Yet, tonight… nothing at all. It was too strange. I decided to investigate. I looked all over the house, for any sign of my family. The first sign of life I heard was giggling. Giggling coming from Alice. Well, that was a good sign, I guess – at least it means that my family was still alive.

I soon heard Edward's voice, and sighed in relief. Their voices were coming from mine and Alice's bedroom. I didn't think to knock. How was I supposed to know what they were doing? I walked inside… and froze. I couldn't register what I was seeing.

Edward and Alice. On our bed. OUR bed. Edward's discarded shirt lay on the floor by the bed. They were kissing. They stopped as soon as they realized I'd walked into the room. Wow. This was… ironic. I looked between them, and despite the fact I'd been doing the same thing with Ava, hurt hit me like a bolt of lightning.

I picked it all up now. The funny feelings between them, the hush-hush from my family, the half-truths, the lies… Edward and Alice were together, and I'd been too stupid to realize it. I backed away from them reflexively, looking down at them in disgust. A number of emotions flashed across their faces – shame, remorse, hurt, confusion.

"Jasper!" Alice gasped, looking at me. I shook my head, looking at her, my face breaking.

"Jazz…" Edward spoke softly.

I didn't want to hear it.

"Jasper!" she cried.

I walked back over to the door, and kicked it open. It flew off the hinges and snapped in half. I walked, at human speed, down the hallway and down the stairs. Alice and Edward were running after me, shouting my name, trying explanations, but I wasn't listening.

I got the keys to my motorcycle, and went out into the garage. Only Alice followed me, this time. She kept shouting my name is broken sobs. I couldn't look at her. If I could hurl, I would, when I looked at her. Everything about our marriage was a lie. I didn't want to be near her, not now.

I got on my motorbike, turned the ignition and kicked it to life. It woke up instantly.

"Jasper, please come back so we can talk about this!" Alice begged. "Please, I love you!"

"Go tell it to Edward!" I roared over the sound of my motorbike, pressing back the handlebar, I sped out of the Cullen garage at 150 miles an hour. As soon as I was out, I kicked it to 260, as fast as it would go. Almost as fast as vampire speed. I sped off into the unknown.

--

Well, there we go. Poor Jazz. It took you nine chapters to finally discover Alice and Edward. You poor bugger. (shakes head) Alright, well, since this is my double chapter special, enjoy the next chapter! :D


	10. Chapter 10, The Bonfire

Notes:

**Notes: **Enjoy :D

_**Chapter 10, the Bonfire**_

_**Ava's POV**_

I tried calling Jasper the night after the "accident" – but Alice picked up. She said she had no idea where he was, that he came home and then took off in his car. I started to worry, but she told me she just had a vision of him taking a drive, and that he'd be back soon. My heart swelled painfully. I went days without hearing his voice. I felt completely empty.

Jasper spoke to me eventually. He scared the crap out of me, though. I was sitting in my bed, reading something for school, when he literally came through my window. He was hesitant, at first, despite my relief to see him. I wanted desperately to hug him, to make sure he wasn't a figure of my imagination. But I knew, my imagination couldn't have been that good. He allowed touching once he made sure he was in control of himself.

He came over laid down on my bed with me. He placed an arm over my waist, and I put my arm over his. Jasper seemed relieved that I forgave him for that incident a few nights ago, but he wouldn't let it go. He went on and on about how he should've been in better control, and that he didn't know what came over him. He couldn't apologize enough.

But I forgave him completely, and I understood, and that was all that mattered to him. I reminded him that I was a full participant in the event, and that he wasn't the only one who wanted to do it. He seemed sheepish, but let it go. He held me in my bed, albeit he wasn't in my covers – he claimed it was a cold night, and that he didn't want me getting sick. I said that was probably best, as I had a commitment this weekend.

"Oh yeah?" he nuzzled my neck as he asked in a casual, polite way. "What are you doing?"

The blood rushed to my cheeks, and my heart started beating really fast. I started stroking the arm he had over me, as I replied.

"It's ironic, but while you were gone for the weekend, Charlie actually had some people over. People from La Push. One of them walked in on me in the shower –"

I heard Jasper snarl, and I laughed, turning around so I could face him. He looked pretty pissed off. I put my arms around him, pushing my body against his. He gently wrapped his cold arms around me.

"It's alright Jasper, it was an accident. Don't kill Embry, please." I knew I meant it as a joke, but I actually felt sick at the idea of Jasper killing Embry. He was almost like my best friend now, we'd been talking all week – I didn't want my boyfriend to kill my best friend. "Anyway, we hung out, and he invited me to this bonfire the reservation is having this weekend… Jasper?"

He'd gone oddly still – more still than usual. He looked hurt at the idea of me going down to La Push – but it went deeper than that, I knew. I gently nudged him, my expression matching his.

"Hey… what's wrong?" I placed my hand on his cheek. "He's just my friend, Jasper. I love you. I'm yours, and only yours."

He seemed pretty comforted by this thought. He relaxed a little, but I could tell he was still worried.

"What's wrong?" I repeated, softer this time. It hurt to think that I was hurting Jasper. If he didn't want me to, I wouldn't go to the bonfire tonight, even if the thought of disappointing Embry sucked pretty bad. It hurt worse to hurt Jasper.

"That's kind of how Bella and Jacob started out – friends. And then she realized she loved Jacob…" He trailed off.

I leant my forehead against his. He was frosty, absolute ice – but I'd never felt more hot in my life. My cheeks, my forehead – my whole face burned at being so close to him.

"Well, I'm not my cousin." I replied to him firmly. "And Edward left Bella, and she found comfort in Jacob. That's when she fell in love with him. You haven't hurt me-" He shot me a look. "-To an extent where I'd run off and go find comfort in someone else. I love you, and nobody else. Embry's just my friend – I swear to you."

He looked at me, before closing his eyes briefly. He opened them again, and smiled.

"Okay, I trust you."

"As you should."

He laughed, and gently pressed his lips to mine. It was only a brief kiss, but my heart raced nicely.

"Well, I have some good news… well, good for us, anyway." Jasper sighed. "When I went home yesterday, after what I did to you… I found Edward and Alice together."

I gasped, but couldn't hide my relief. I'd been worried that Alice would go off after Jasper told her about us – it was ironic, but it kind of worked if she'd already found someone else. But that didn't stop the shitty feeling I felt for Jasper.

"She was cheating with Edward?"

Jasper nodded, and scoffed.

"I guess I should have seen it coming. Looks like you came at the perfect time. Saved me from a lot of humiliation, anyway. Alice tried to reason with me, going on and on about how she and Edward were going to tell me, but that they just fell in love and they couldn't help that – and she thought it was ALRIGHT, since she saw you coming along before you did."

Jasper rolled his eyes.

"It was shocking, but it's okay now. Things are still pretty awkward at home. They keep apologizing to me. I know I'll forgive them, eventually – treachery isn't something easily forgiven, and if I didn't have you, and if I wasn't planning to leave Alice for you, I would have been a lot more hurt than I was. But things worked out quite… well, yes, but ironically too."

I nodded, relieved that he felt the same way I did.

"But now, we can be together properly. No secrets, no half truths. I am yours and I intend to let the world know it."

Things were turning out so right, it was amazing. I actually liked Forks a lot more than I thought I was going to. I had Jasper, I had the Cullens, I had Embry, I had my friends, I had my uncle, and I was going well at school. Life was even better here in Forks than it was in Seattle. I hugged Jasper closer to me.

"I love you." I murmured, on the brink of falling asleep.

"And I love you. More than I have ever loved anyone, or anything. Never forget that."

Darkness consumed me, and I fell asleep.

--

Jasper was there when I woke up in the morning. He gave me a kiss, and told me to have fun at the bonfire tonight. It felt good that he trusted me, and that I was able to go tonight. I wouldn't want to go if it upset Jasper, but I didn't want to upset Embry by not going.

When he went back out my window, I felt giddy. This was the first night Jasper spent the whole night, and it made me feel on top of everything. I had a shower, and made sure I paid attention to details – hair washing, washing in general – I shaved, too. I knew I had seven hours before the bonfire, but it was better to be ready, just in case.

I changed into a clean pair of pajamas, and went downstairs to watch movies for a while. I watched "The Texas Chainsaw Massacre" (the 2003 version), "Friday the 13th", "A Nightmare on Elm Street" and "Halloween". I admit – I was a bit of a horror movie nut. If movies don't contain people getting chopped up, generally I don't like them. Next time I checked the clock, it was almost five o'clock.

I ran upstairs, and changed into my clothes. (A good pair of light blue jeans, a long black shirt that came off the shoulder, knee length kitten heel boots underneath my jeans, and pulled my blonde hair back in a ponytail.)

(AU: Check my profile for links to the clothing she wears. I got the idea from another author!)

I brushed my teeth, and applied a thin coat of lip gloss and eyeliner. My eyes landed on the beautiful ruby necklace Jasper had given me, and I eagerly put that on. It was stunning, I felt almost guilty for wearing it. But I knew it'd make Jazz happy. And he needed it.

Finally, it was five thirty, and I was ready to go. Charlie wasn't home, but I'd told him about the bonfire. He seemed thrilled that I was going to hang out with people from the reservation. He made a snide remark about how Bella and I were so alike, he didn't get how we were fighting.

I shook my head to myself. No, I wasn't like Bella. I was going to fight for the person I loved, not give up and go love someone else when the going got tough.

I left Charlie a note, reminding him where I was. I locked the house, and left the hallway light on. The sun was starting to set, and it was starting to get dark. I quickly marched out to my mustang, and got inside. It was nice to be inside my car. The smell was comforting. I turned on the car (and the heater) and pulled away from the house.

Forks was quite a creepy place when it was starting to get dark. No night people what so ever. I found that hard to believe. I frowned. In Seattle, you'd always find hundreds of people up and partying at all hours – it was never silent, not anywhere. But here, it was so eerie. I was more the grateful I was going to a party tonight.

I smirked a little to myself as I remembered something. Well, at least I knew for a fact there'd be ONE family up right now.

I drove out of the town limits, and onto the road to La Push. It'd take approximately half an hour in my mustang. I could see the sun just about to set, and the beauty it cast over everything on the way to La Push. No matter how many times I saw it, I knew I'd never get over it. Just like Jasper's beauty. I smiled.

As I got closer and closer to La Push, I saw more activity going on. It started with just a cop on the road, making sure no one sped, but then I came across little groups of people on the road, chatting by a fire. And as I got closer to the beach, I could hear the music. I laughed as I recognized the song as "Thriller" by Michael Jackson.

Finally, I reached the beach, at exactly quarter past six. I parked in the parking lot, with all the other cars, and stepped out. The beach was packed, I instantly became worried. Would I be able to find Embry in this crowd? Or even Bella and Jacob? A large bonfire, possibly the largest I'd ever seen. I instantly felt nervous.

But I slowly stepped off the gravel and onto the sand.

_**Embry's POV**_

"I'm telling you man, Embry's imprint isn't showing up." Paul stage whispered to Jared, as we sat around the bon fire. Jared had Kim on his lap, and next to him was Sam, with his arm around Emily. Quil sat on the other side of Bella, who sat next to Jacob, who sat next to me. I was next to Paul.

I looked at him poisonously. And so did Emily, Kim and Bella.

"Shut up, Paul." Kim hissed.

"Yes, please do." Emily interjected.

Bella just wrinkled her nose at him, before leaning over and placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry Embry, I know Ava. If she said she'd show up, then she will. She's still got another fifteen minutes before she's due, anyway."

"Yeah, well… tick tock, Embry man. If she doesn't show up, I don't believe you imprinted." Paul snorted, leaning back on his hands. I would have given anything to throw him in the bonfire, but I guessed Sam wouldn't like that too much.

I tried using my acute senses to pick up on her – I wanted, more than anything, to find her in this crowd. I wondered if she was already here, but just gotten used. After another few minutes of searching, I caught it – Ava's scent.

"SHE'S HERE!" I hollered, causing all of the people I was sitting with to jump. "Rump shaker" by the Wrex N Effects came on. I got up quickly, almost slipping over in the sand in the process, and raced off to find her. I sniffed her out. She had just arrived.

I caught a look at her, just as she was starting to walk down towards the beach. I raced after her.

"Ava!" I called "Ava!"

_**Ava's POV**_

As I looked around at the crowds of people, I started to panic. I wasn't going to find Embry in this crowd! Should I check by the bonfire? Ask around? I was just about to put my plan into motion when I heard someone calling my name. I whipped around, looking desperately for the person who knew me. And then I saw Embry. Relief washed over me.

"Embry!" I laughed back, running over to him. He met up with me half way, smiling so large I was surprised it actually fit on his face.

"Hey Ava! You came!" Embry seemed briefly smug about the fact.

I frowned.

"Didn't you think I was going to?"

He frowned a little, also, putting his hands in the pockets of his jeans.

"Well yeah, I thought you were going to show up – my friends didn't, though."

I laughed, and held my hand out for him to take.

"Well, let's go show them I'm here!"

He seemed thrilled at the idea. He took my hand eagerly, and pulled me towards the bonfire. We slipped through people – I nearly had to run to keep up with Embry. But thankfully, the bonfire wasn't that far away. It was bigger up close, but it wasn't far away.

I looked at the group of people who sat down. I recognized Bella, Jacob, Quil and Sam almost immediately. Sitting with Sam was a girl, who had long, gnarly scars on her face. I decided not to look at her too much – just casually, so I didn't come across as rude. There was another boy and a girl I hadn't recognized, but they were sitting together, quite intimately too.

Embry introduced them as Jared and Kim. The other russet-skinned boy looked about Jared's age. He wasn't paying any attention – he was talking to someone else. But Embry seemed more than persistent to introduce me to him – his name was Paul.

Paul looked up at the sound of his name. He took one look at me, as he took a drink. He choked, and spluttered his drink everywhere. Anyone within a foot radius got soaked in Paul soda. They all yelled and complained, but Embry looked triumphant. I snickered.

Rob Zombie's "Demon Speeding" came on through the gigantic stereo. I gently rocked my body in time with the beat beside Embry. He noticed this, and laughed.

"Would you like to dance, madam?" He said it in a formal way – I couldn't help but laugh.

"Of course, good sir." I replied back in my formal tone. He tugged me by the hand towards where some of the others where dancing. He let go of my hand, and gently swayed his body in time with the beat. I laughed. He had good rhythm. I used my body to sway in time with his. We kept close – I didn't want to loose him in the crowd. That would suck.

The song ended, and I laughed. I was sweating. Embry wasn't though. He seemed up and ready for another song. I giggled at his enthusiasm. I felt jazzy after a back beat finished, and I was ready for something adventurous. I ran over to the group, and grabbed Sam's hands, and pulled him up to dance with us to "Elevator" by Timbaland. He looked over at Emily nervously, but she was laughing, so that gave him a card to enjoy himself.

Eventually, Jacob and Bella came over to dance with us, and then Quil, and then Emily, Paul, Jared and Kim. When we eventually became a bigger group, I paid more attention to Embry. He seemed to be having the time of his life, just watching me have mine.

And then, of course that song by Sir Mix a lot, "Baby Got Back", came on, and we all danced and laughed to that. Jared and Kim gave up, and went to sit back down with a drink. Emily did too.

So that left me, Embry, Bella, Jacob, Paul and Sam dancing to "I'm a believer" by Smash Mouth. It was strange, but while that song was playing, every time I caught sight of Embry, he was looking at me meaningfully. Sam, Paul and Jacob kept laughing and looking at us, as if the song was somehow ironic.

I blushed.

When Duran Duran's "Hungry like the Wolf" everybody got back up to dance again. The guys found it absolutely hilarious for some reason – I felt like I was missing out on an inside joke. Everyone danced with their significant others – Sam with Emily, Jared with Kim, Jacob with Bella. I danced with Embry, Quil and Paul. Paul liked to get too close for comfort, but thankfully Embry would straighten him out every time.

I was finished after that song – my energy was gone. I went to sit down by the bonfire – Embry came over with me. I looked at him, and shook my head.

"Oh, please don't sit out on my account." I told him, waving back to the group. "Go back and dance."

Embry smiled and sat beside me, laughing.

"Are you kidding? The whole reason I was dancing was because of you."

I smiled back.

"Well… thanks?"

"You're welcome."

He looked uncomfortable; he started shifting beside me. Eventually, I looked over at him, laughing.

"What's wrong, Embry?"

He looked both relieved and terrified I asked.

"Well… actually, there's something I wanted to give you."

I smiled.

"Wow, a gift? Embry, you shouldn't have!"

"It's nothing big." He said quickly, fishing through his jacket pockets. "It's just something I made."

He pulled out a home made bracelet. I smiled. It was pretty awesome looking. And it was cultural. I loved it already.

"It's a Quileute tribal bracelet." He explained, handing it to me. I reached my hand over so he could put it on.

"Aww…" I observed it closely. "I love it, Embry. It's gorgeous. Thank you."

I think Embry blushed, but I couldn't have been sure.

"Would you like a drink?" He offered quickly.

I nodded.

"Yes, please."

Embry nodded and walked off. I looked around at all the other crowds of people dancing. I watched them and gently nodded my head in time with the music. I was just about to look around for Embry when I noticed someone in the crowd. I froze. There was an impossibly still, pale human in the middle of the crowd.

He had long, dirty blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail. He wore no shirt, but a dirty black denim – so dirty, it was actually brown. He wore blue jeans, with bare feet. He was beyond gorgeous, with dark purple bruises under his eyes… and he was looking directly at me.

A woman was with him – she had long red hair, and she wore a pair of dark blue jeans, a green top with a large, white fur poncho. Her feet were bare, also, with dark purple bruises matching his. She looked at him cautiously, and then looked at me. She stared at me too, for a fraction of a second, before turning to the man. She tugged at his arm and hissed something at him.

He seemed to understand. But he didn't take his eyes off me. People seemed completely oblivious to them. I looked around, worried, for Embry. No sign of him. I looked back at the beautiful couple. The man hadn't looked anywhere else. By now, the woman was frantic, tugging harder on his arm, hissing viciously at him. He hissed back, before looking at me once more.

He slowly smiled, and winked at me. And then they were gone.

I was crazy, I knew, but I got up quickly, and ran after them. I don't know what it was, but suddenly, I was so drawn to the mysterious man, it hurt. I raced through the crowd, trying to find them again. What was WRONG with me? I shouldn't be looking for them. From the way he looked at me, he looked like he wanted to eat me.

I gasped as realization hit me. That guy, and his woman… they were vampires. They were beyond beautiful, and those bruises… and their pale skin… and the way he looked at me… there's nothing else they could have been.

I hadn't realized, until it was too late, that I'd wandered away from the party, and further down the beach. I turned around the corner, to see endless woods in front of me. I had no idea what I was doing – it was like I was in a trance. I wandered further and further away from the party. The blaring music was only

"See, Victoria?" said a friendly, male voice from behind me. I gasped and spun around, to see the man standing there, looking smug, with the woman, who he called Victoria, standing at his side, looking annoyed. "I told you she'd come."

"Yeah, that's great!" the woman's voice sounded like music – it reminded me of Alice. "James, please. Don't hunt on Quileute land. The freaking werewolves are going to find us, and then they're going to kill us for being foolish and sloppy, just like Laurent!"

The man, James, turned to smile at her.

"Aw, come on, Vic." James looked directly into her eyes. I froze in shock as I realized they were crimson – I remembered what Jasper told me. They fed off people. Every inch of my body regretting coming here – I should've ran when I had the chance. Now, I was going to die. Would I be able to scream? I knew I couldn't run away from them – Jasper told me about their impossible agility. Was there anyway I could escape them?

"Come on NOTHING!" Victoria snapped, glaring at him. "LOOK at her, James! She's wearing a Quileute bracelet. She belongs to one of the werewolves. They're not going to be very happy when they realized we've eaten one of their imprints. They'll sniff us out, and they'll butcher us."

She looked at me, her eyes cold and murderous.

"And that necklace belongs to one of the Cullens. See? This is Bella ALL over again. I pretty much lost you that time, James. You're lucky the damn Cullens didn't burn you properly! It took you two years to build yourself back together! Don't go getting yourself killed again! Especially now this time, we're dealing with a Cullen mate, AND a werewolf imprint."

"So what do you suggest?" James spat sarcastically. "Let her go back? She'll tell them about us."

"I know, I'm not an idiot." She scowled at him. "Remember what we were talking about yesterday? About extending our coven?" She looked over at me again, this time, smiling. Like a woman smiling at her little sister. "She's the perfect start. She's small, she'll be fast, and since she's running with the Cullens, she's bound to be aware of all the vampire laws. And she's already beautiful – we can use her as bait for food. Perfection."

James seemed to take this in as he looked me over. Slowly, he smiled, and my heart stopped beating completely. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't move. There's no way I could scream. I was going to die.

"I love it." He grinned. "Who's gonna do it, you or me?"

"Well…" she seemed to think this over. "I've probably got better self control."

James glared.

"I want a taste." He glared. "You just want it for the hell of it… I actually WANT it. She smells divine."

Victoria rolled her eyes. They were acting like a couple arguing over what kind of dog to get – not a murderous duo of vampires, deciding who was going to change an innocent girl into a creature of the night.

"Alright, how about we both do it?" she suggested, shrugging her shoulders. "You get a taste, so do I, but I'm there in case you lose control."

James nodded, and smiled.

"Deal."

They both looked over at me. In the same instant they did, my body seemed to finally react to what they were saying. I turned around and threw myself back towards the party. I couldn't scream – I was already breathless. I should have known running wouldn't do me any good – in a millisecond, they were in front of me.

I stopped so fast, I tripped over. My face hit the sand. I coughed and started backing away from them, tears streaming down my face.

"Please, no…" I begged, waterfalls falling down my face. "Please… I won't tell them, I don't even k-know… please! P-please…"

"Shhh…" James whispered. "It'll be okay. It'll only hurt for a while."

"Calm down…" Victoria cooed, as they both walked towards me. James bent down and pulled me up by my hand. I struggled against him, but he pulled me into him effortlessly. I tried to push myself away.

"Victoria?" James held out his free arm for her. She came in towards him, her eyes hungry. More tears escaped. He pulled me so I was facing him, with Victoria behind me.

"Just breathe, pet…" he spoke softly, his own breath across my cheek. I shuddered as he began leaning in. At the same time, from behind me Victoria leaned in. I shuddered as I felt his breath on the front of my neck, and Victoria's on the back.

He gently fondled with my necklace, looking at it closely. From behind me, Victoria pressed her lips to my neck. I shuddered violently. I felt disgusting. I didn't want her kissing me! James pressed his lips to my jugular, and I shuddered again. Tears came down my face again.

"Please…" I whimpered.

"Ready…"

"No!" I yelled, struggling. James held me still.

"Go."

"HELP ME!" I shrieked at the top of my voice. James put his hand over my mouth, and at the same time, they both bit into my neck.

--

CLIFFY! OMG! Bet you didn't see THAT coming either! Hahahaha! I am the mistress of surprises! ZOMG James is still alive! OH NO! James and Victoria have recruited Ava! Or have they…? How will Jasper react? How will Embry react? What's gonna happen to Ava? So many twists! Only one way to find out what happens – REVIEW!

Oh I'm so evil haha!

I'm gonna drag this one out. I'm gonna see how many reviews I can get till I continue, especially since this was a double chapter special, in celebration of me not having a life right now because I'm sick… lol.

Read and review! It's the only way to find out what happens next.


	11. Chapter 11, Tears to Roses

Notes:

**Notes: **Wow, I got a pretty half-and-half majority of votes – some of you wanted me to make her a vampire, but some of you wanted me to keep her human. I had a hard time deciding, but I made my choice. Enjoy.

_**Chapter 11, Tears to Roses**_

_**Ava's POV**_

The pain was excruciating. I wanted to scream. I wanted to die. As soon as the venom hit my system I let out a long, large, bloodcurdling scream. I clutched onto James' shirt, just for something to hold. They let me go a moment after biting me. Victoria backed away, but James held onto me. He scooped me up into his arms. I thrashed and writhed in pain. The venom was like burning fire through my system. Tears poured down my face.

"Make is STOP!" I screamed. James and Victoria looked at me sympathetically. Victoria took a hold of my wrist, and bit me again. I shrieked in pain, and it echoed throughout the trees.

"It'll be over soon, sweetie. We dosed you with twice the venom. It'll hurt, but it'll be over faster." She cooed to me, gently stroking my head. I whimpered and thrashed again. I thought I heard someone shouting – but I couldn't be sure.

But I was sure I heard a long, piercing snarl, and then a furious roar.

"Shit!" James cursed. I had my eyes closed. I had no idea what was wrong, and I didn't care. I didn't care if whatever was making that sound ate us – I wanted to die. I wanted the pain to stop.

"Come on, we better go." I felt a pair of lips touch my forehead, and then we were flying. Or it felt like it anyway. I wanted to open my eyes, to tell them to put me back on the ground and let what was chasing us eat me. But they weren't going to. James held onto me protectively, as we flew. They weren't going to give me up.

I whimpered and the groaned.

"It'll be okay, sweetie!" Victoria called to me. She sounded far away. My body jerked and thrashed again as the pain increased. I carefully opened my eyes – I was so blinded by the pain, I could just make out James, and the surroundings. They were going by blindingly fast, but it looked like he was walking. He looked down at me when he noticed my eyes were open. It hurt to keep them that way.

"Kill… me…" I murmured, before my consciousness was lost.

--

_**Embry's POV**_

I couldn't find Ava when I came back to the spot I'd left her – I got worried when she didn't come back after a few minutes, so I went sniffing for her. Her trail became more and more distinct as I wandered out of the crowd. The trail went as far as the end of the beach. I became more and more worried with each passing step – something was up.

This didn't feel like something Ava would do. I stepped closer and closer, her scent became stronger… but ice was in my throat when I realized what other smells were there with her. Two sweet smells. So sweet, it stung my nose and made me sick to my stomach. I knew it wouldn't be the Cullens, it couldn't be – they weren't allowed to set foot on the reservation. It had to be two different ones. And that would mean…

I ran the rest of the way, as quick as my legs would take me. I rounded the corner, and there she stood. Perfect Ava. My imprint Ava. My Ava. And she was being held by the male vampire – I could see the crimson on her neck. They'd bitten her. They were TURNING her!

"NO!" I screamed at the top of my voice. Both vampires rounded around to look at me, and hiss. I heard the male vampire hiss, and I shuddered with revulsion as I saw the female kiss my Ava's forehead. I was so furious, my vision clouded over with red. My body shuddered, and trembled, before I yelled, and phased.

The leeches ran for their pathetic lives, taking Ava with them. I raced after them, as quick as my legs would take me. I kept up with them easily. I would fight them. I would tear them to bits. I would get Ava back, vampire or not. I wanted her – I was in love with HER, not what she was. I didn't care. I just wanted her back with me, where she'd be safe.

_SAM! _My mind shrieked at Sam, or at anybody. _ANYBODY! PLEASE ANSWER ME!_

_Embry? _Sam's thoughts sounded concerned. _Embry? What's wrong?!_

_THEY'VE GOT HER! FUCKING LEECHES!_

_Who have the leeches got?! What leeches?! _Jacob's mind screamed back.

_Not the Cullens. Two nomads! They've GOT AVA! THEY'VE BITTEN HER! SAM! GUYS! HELP ME PLEASE!! DON'T LET THEM GET AWAY WITH HER!_

I could hear their furious snarls and curses. I could hear them all howling. They'd all phased now.

_We're coming now. Don't let them out of your sight, Embry!_

I wasn't intending to, but I kept my snide remarks to myself. I wouldn't let these parasites out of my sight, not with my girl. We raced and raced – I wasn't even keeping track of how far I was going. All I saw were the two retreating backs of the bloodsuckers, and that was all that mattered.

I heard a few howls, and felt the presence of my brothers chasing after them with me. They were all about as furious as I was. It was tribal law that the wolves of the pack must protect the imprints at all cost, whether it belonged to you or one of your brother's. They gave you the best chance of passing on the werewolf gene. They were sacred.

Tears stung my eyes. They were sacred – and I didn't protect mine properly. Either way, Ava and I were never going to be able to have kids. She was either going to die, or being a stinking leech.

But I'd still love her anyway. She was my one and only imprint. I could live with her forever, I knew I could – the smell would be nothing to me. I vowed that I would always love her, and nothing would make her ugly to me. Nothing. Not even vampire venom.

We chased them to what seemed like the edge of the abyss. Almost, anyway. We chased them all the way to the end of the Peninsula. And that's where the line ended – but they did not stop. I had to take action now, or I knew Ava would be lost forever. I leapt, I soared through the air – and I got the vampire who had a hold of Ava.

He yelled out in pain, dropping her instantly. The redhead howled with rage, taking hold of her mate, they dove into the ocean, leaving Ava behind. She lay there in the dirt. She coughed, and her whole body jerked. I phased back – I realized I was naked almost immediately. I wanted to grab Ava and see if she was okay, but even as the venom took her over, I knew she would appreciate me holding her when I was naked.

"Paul!" I shouted quickly, holding my hand out "Give me your pants, man!"

He kicked them over to me. I rushed them on, and bolted over to Ava. She was freezing, and very pale, but she was still alive. I took hold of her, hoping to warm her up a little. Tilting her head as she bucked, I examined her wound. Both of them. I had to act – quickly.

"Sam!" I called. He was already in human form – with clothes on, thankfully. We exchanged looks as she started to shriek.

"I think I only know one way that would help her – even then, I don't know if it'll work…"

"What is it?!" I roared. "Let's do it! I don't care what it is!"

Sam pushed his lips together in a hard line.

"We could try sucking the venom out." He whispered.

I heard Paul, Jared and Leah snarled in disgust – Seth, Jacob and Quil howled, indicating for us to hurry up. I admitted, pressing my lips to Ava's neck excited me, but the fantasy was ruined when I thought of what it was I'd be sucking OUT of her.

I was reluctant to do it, especially since we'd have to be mighty careful with the venom in our mouths – if we swallowed it, we'd die for sure – but as I looked down at her frail, fragile little body, writhing and crying in pain, I was more determined than I'd ever been in my entire life. I HAD to save her. I had to.

"Sam, help me." I murmured to him. He shuddered slightly, before going down on his knees. He brushed her ponytail out of the way, securing it on the side of her head with his hand. I steadied my lips near her throat.

"Ready?"

"Just hurry." I pressed.

"1…"

"3!"

I latched my mouth forcefully onto her wound. It was repulsive. I pulled back to gag and spit out a large amount of venom already – it was too sweet, and it tasted toxic. I blocked my nose and went again. I could hear Sam spit a bucket load out from in front of me onto the ground.

We stayed there for another minute or so, before her blood tasted clean. Sam and I made sure we spat all the blood and venom out of our mouths. Ava's breathing was calm, and relaxed. She still smelt like a human. She still had a heartbeat. She was alive, and mortal.

I took a hold of her in my arms, and rested her on my lap. I looked down at her, as I felt her eyes flutter open against my neck.

"Embry?" she whispered, looking up at me. I looked back down at her. I smiled triumphantly. "You're okay, they didn't get you. You're still human, I promise."

"You… saved me?" her voice cracked. She looked up at me with this expression I took great flattery in. "Aww… Embry…"

She frowned, slowly, as she registered something. Ava cleared her throat weakly.

"Embry?" She whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Get Jasper for me please…?" And then she passed out.

--

_**Jasper's POV**_

The car pulled up at the border between La Push and Forks. The dogs were already there, in human form, waiting for us. One of them held my Ava in his arms. Embry, I presumed. Carlisle turned around and shot another warning look at me, before he and Esme stepped out. I tried my best to contain myself, I really did – but I could help myself. As soon as we were out of the car, I ran up to the one known as Embry, and started.

"You filthy ANIMAL!" I roared in his face. "ALL YOU HAD TO DO WAS KEEP MY GIRLFRIEND SAFE FOR ONE NIGHT! JUST ONE! AND YOU COULDN'T EVEN DO THAT! YOU'RE A PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A 'PROTECTOR'!"

"Yeah, alright pal." Emmett whispered as he came up behind me, tapping me on the shoulder hard. "See that? She's safe. She's ALIVE." He indicated to her in his arms. "Let it go man, and just be grateful they saved her."

"Give her to me." I demanded at Embry. "Give her to me, you fucking overgrown leg humper!"

"Hey! Back off you Tick!" Jacob yelled at me.

"Be careful who you're calling a tick, dog!" Alice shrieked.

"Soulsucking bitch!" Paul shot back at her.

"Watch it, Rover!" Emmett spat, sticking up for Alice.

"Go back to your crypt, Ghoul!" Paul glared.

"Oh, go back to your kennel, Fifi!" Rosalie snapped at him.

"Enough!" the Alpha of the pack, Sam, yelled at his Quileute friends. Sam looked at Embry.

"Embry, give your imprint to Jasper."

His jaw clenched.

"No."

"Embry…"

"NO."

I howled in murderous rage.

"GIVE HER BACK TO ME!" I bellowed. "And she is NOT that daft moon watcher's IMPRINT! She's MY singer! My LOVE!"

"She's MINE!" Embry snapped back, growling. "You filthy leeches have multiple singers over your EXISTENCE, whereas I only have ONE imprint my whole life! She's MY soul mate! She's meant for ME!"

"LIAR!" I bellowed.

"ENOUGH!" Sam and Carlisle yelled at the tops of their voices.

"Embry!" Sam yelled. "Give. Ava. To Jasper. Now."

Embry looked like the last thing he wanted to do was give her over to me. But after another warning look from the Alpha male, Embry swallowed his pride, and carefully handed her into my arms. I took her effortlessly, holding her close to my body. I gently rubbed the top of her head with my cheek.

I checked the wounds on her neck. There were two of them – one in the front, and one in the back. They weren't bleeding anymore – they covered a bandage over her neck. Probably safer. The wolves were smart – I'd give them that much.

I gently rocked her in my arms, like a baby, almost. I was so grateful to hear that she was alive, I would have cried if I were able. I saw Embry stiffen, and I was also glad that I was annoying him, because nothing annoyed me more than when I found out one of the werewolves had imprinted on my singer.

"Thank you, for helping her." Carlisle – always the kind one. "We truly appreciate having a member of our family back."

Embry snorted.

"You're welcome, Dr Cullen." Sam replied, ignoring Embry. "And we're very sorry for what happened here. That… usually doesn't occur, it is rare when vampires are found on our reservation. Usually we don't give them a chance to attack, but they appeared so abruptly, we had no time to pick up on them. We promise, next time Ava comes to the reservation, we'll take better care of her."

It was my turn to snort.

"Next time?" I scoffed. "NEXT time? There won't BE a 'next time'! Unless you dogs can prove you can actually do what you entitle, and PROTECT, I'm not letting you NEAR her!"

Embry was glaring at me with an expression I could only describe as pure loathing. His whole body trembled violently. Carlisle pulled us away quickly, hissing under his breath.

As we got in the car, I sat up the back with Ava on my lap, in the far right corner. Emmett sat next to me, with Rosalie on his lap. And, funnily enough, Edward sat beside him with Alice on his. Carlisle drove, and Esme sat shotgun. It was pretty uncomfortable squashed up with everyone, but I was happy that I had Ava with me. I didn't want to part from her, not tonight. I was aching to have her spend the night with me at the Cullen mansion. An idea struck me.

"Alice?" I spoke softly. Immediately, everyone's attention in the car was on me, baffled and curious. She seemed just as confused, but she answered, sounding thrilled that I was talking to her.

"What's up, Jazz?"

I set my jaw.

"Would you mind calling up Chief Swan and telling him that Ava will be spending the night on a sleepover with you? Say we saw her at the party in La Push and that you offered her to come back to our place."

Alice licked her lip.

"Um… Charlie knows we don't go down to the reservation, Jasper."

"Alice…" I said in a hard voice.

"Okay, fine." She sighed, sitting back against Edward.

I went back to softly humming a song to Ava while she slept. Edward told me that mortals sleep particularly well when you sing to them. I wasn't going to sing, not with everybody in the car, silent as a graveyard, but humming I could. She seemed more relaxed. I reminded myself to thank Edward when I forgave him.

But I knew he heard me. Of course he did – I thought it, he would have heard it.

Good. I bit my bottom lip, not taking my eyes of the sleeping Ava in my lap. No need to say it then.

I saw, out of the corner of my eye, Edward look at me briefly. A sad look crossed his face, before he turned away. I closed my eyes and rested my head against Ava's, listening to her beautiful heart beat.

--

_**Victoria's POV**_

"Ugh! Fucking hounds!" I pounded the cliff with my fist. It left a dent behind. I rounded and looked at James, my eyes and my expression wild. "What are we going to do NOW, James? Now we're never going to get her!" I moaned. "I wanted HER in our coven. Did you smell her? She's got potential, I know it."

"Shut up…" James murmured, closing his eyes. All was silent, except for the occasional rush of the wind and the waves. He slowly opened them, and sighed. "She takes up permanent residence in Forks. We'll go out, we'll get more people, and then we'll come back for her."

He turned around to face me. Slowly, his cold, hard expression gave away to something softer. He gently took my face in his ice cold hands, and looked me in the eyes.

"I promise you, we WILL have her. But we'll need to be better prepared, especially if this time, the Cullens and the Quileutes are aware of us snooping around after her. We'll travel and pick up a few more vampires, and then come back for her. Okay?"

I felt comforted by his words. I nodded slowly, and smiled. He smiled back, and rested his forehead against mine.

_**Embry's POV**_

I phased as soon as the Cullens left. All my brothers (and Leah) did also. Whether it was to keep a monitor on me to make sure I didn't do anything stupid, or because they all decided to patrol, I wasn't sure. And I didn't really care. I wasn't going to go off and rip the stupid leech's head off. Not while he was with Ava, anyway.

I walked along moodily when I felt Seth's presence.

_Go away, Seth._

_Hey! Don't be mean. I'm just coming to talk._

_I'm not interested._

_Well, too bad, I am…_

_Seth…_

_Embry!_

_Dude, just go bug someone else!_

_I'm not bugging you._

_Ah, I beg to differ._

_Please, Embry? Can we just talk?_

I sighed.

_Do you promise not to talk about Ava to me?_

…

_SETH! _

He whined softly.

_But that's like the whole reason I WANT to talk._

_You're such a little kid, Seth. You can't really understand this, you know. Imprinting. You don't get it. You haven't imprinted yet. But think about this – how could you feel, if YOUR imprint, the one girl you're supposed to be with, the ONLY girl you're supposed to be with – was infatuated with a leech?_

Seth went quiet for a while.

_Maybe this is something you should talk to Jacob about…?_

_Not a chance._

_Why?_

_Because it's not exactly the same situation. If you think about it, it's kind of Sam, Leah and Emily all over again. Jacob hasn't IMPRINTED on Bella. Sam didn't imprint on Leah, but they stayed together anyway. But then along came Emily… and BAM! True love. What do you think is gonna happen when Jake imprints?_

_I don't know. Maybe he'll get lucky, and he won't._

I snorted.

_Fat chance. But my point is, a part of me knows for a fact I won't win. I mean, I'll never understand the infatuation that mortal girls have with the male parasites, but obviously it's pretty inevitable. He's supposed to be this sexy pale vamp with all the blood and lust and crap – how can I, an awkward teenage werewolf, win over that?_

_Easy. _Seth replied simply. _Fight for her. Don't give up._

_Yeah, well… _I rolled my eyes. _Easier said than done._

_Fight for your imprint, Embry. Something good will come of it, I know it. _Seth encouraged.

_Something, or nothing at all. _I disagreed. _Maybe I shouldn't press this. I'd rather be her best friend than nothing at all. I could live with just being her friend._

_But you're in love with her._

_So…?_

_That hardly seems fair._

I chuckled darkly.

_Remember that old saying, Seth, the one that goes 'Life isn't…?'_

_Yeah, yeah. If I hear that saying again, I'm gonna puke. _

I rolled my eyes again.

_That's the end of it, Seth. End of discussion. I am Ava's friend, and that is all. _

_But-!_

_Seth!_

Silence.

_BUT-!_

_SETH!!_

_Okay, okay! _He howled, looking at me sadly. _Fine! If you don't wanna fight for her, if you just wanna give up and hand her over to another guy, that's your own business. _In a huff, he ran away, leaving me with the peace and quiet of the great outdoors.

I looked out into the night sky, and sighed. I hoped I would see Ava sometime soon, as opposed to what that leech said. His threat rang in my ears. Surely he couldn't forcefully stop her from coming down here, could he? I closed my eyes and lay down on the cool, wet mud.

I prayed he was wrong. I prayed he was wrong, and that I would see her sometime soon.

--

**Alright, so I've stuck the lingo and kept Ava human, just to create drama for now. Okay, from here on out, it's going to take me a lot longer to update, since I am going back to school tomorrow. You'll have to bear with me, but I'll definitely try and update every weekend.**

**But we've came to the crossroads where I must decide now – fellow readers, do you think Ava should fall for Embry too, just so he knows that it isn't just one-sided love, or would that be too Jacob-Edward-Bella? I'm starting to feel really terrible for him, haha although my poison is Jasper-Ava. **

**Does anybody else out there in fanfiction land feel some sympathy for him? What do you think I should do? I'm running out of ideas, I need more time to think, but I'd gladly take suggestions! Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review!**

**And give Embry a hug in your review, to make the poor Quileute feel better :'( lol.**


	12. Chapter 12, Whispers In The Dark

Notes:

**Notes: **So, as you'll read, Victoria and James' venom left small side effects on Ava. :'( Nothing large, it just changed her hair colour :D It has gone from blonde to red, so now I'm channeling Scout Taylor Compton's look from "Wicked Little Things" :D Enjoy this chapter, thank you so much for all your reviews!

Oh, and the venom also had other side affects, but you'll find out soon what that is :D

_**Chapter 12, Whispers In the Dark**_

_**Embry's POV**_

_She whispered my name. It sounded so sweet, coming from her. It was raining outside, of course. Quite heavily too. I looked over at my clock. In red letters, 2:03am blinked back at me. I looked back at her, the beautiful girl in front of me, my love, and my imprint – Ava._

"_Don't you want to sleep?" I murmured, reaching out and brushing her lips with my finger tips. "It's late."_

_Her mouth broke into that fabulous smile of hers. I felt my heart pound hard against my rib cage, so hard I thought it would break – if it would not heal up again almost instantly._

_She shook her head._

"_No…" she whispered back._

_Ava crawled over me, and slowly lay down on my body. I gladly took her in my arms. She took my face in her pale, warm hands. I closed my eyes and concentrated on how she felt – nothing else, but how she felt, and how she was making me feel. It was unbelievable._

_Quietly, she whimpered as I pressed my lips against hers. She responded instantly, though. We attempted to be as quiet as possible – my parents were in their room, sleeping. But it only made it more exciting – the thrill of being caught._

_Suddenly, as I was kissing her, something felt terribly wrong. A scent caught my nose, and it stung. I tried to pull back to look around, and see what it was, but Ava's mouth was still latched forcefully onto mine. I tried to pull back, and if this had been real, it would have worked._

_I was stronger in reality, but in my dream, she was._

_I felt an agonizing, shocking pain inside my mouth. My tongue. She'd bitten my tongue. Blood pooled inside my mouth and I started to cough as I choked on it. I pulled back with as much strength as I could, and Ava let me go. I looked at her in horror, my mouth slightly parted in utter shock._

_She had never looked more inhuman, or more beautiful. But she was unnaturally pale, chalky; her skin glowed in the moonlight that shown through my window. She had long, dark red hair flowing down her back. Her eyes were a demon crimson. Blood lingered all over her mouth, staining her lips, like lipstick. A trickle of blood ran down her cheek, and she licked it away with her own bloody tongue._

_Ava smiled at me, an ominous, threatening smile. Venom-coated teeth glistened in the moonlight, as well. She kind of sparkled. I was in shock. HER scent was the one stinging my senses – the vampire smell falling off her in powerful waves._

_In a lightning strike, Ava's eyes narrowed, and she latched a hand onto my mouth. I tried to fight her off. This only pleased her further. She smiled again, before leaning in, whispering in my ear in a voice that sounded like singing; something that belonged in a musical, not in this bed, with me._

"_I love you, Embry."_

_She pulled her hand away, and kissed me again. I could taste the salty, rusted taste of blood on her lips – MY blood – and also the sick, toxic taste of her venom. But my quickly-healing but painful tongue was making it impossible for me to concentrate on anything else. I tried to phase, to fight her, no matter how much it hurt me to do it – I looked at her, and her expression changed._

_Gone was the macabre, mocking look on her face – she was tortured. She let out a broken sob, and reached out to me. Despite the tremors of rage that ran through me, I reached out to her. I wanted to hold her. Violent shaking erupted from me – I was going to phase, and soon._

"_Embry!" she yelled, before roaring – a feral, animalistic sound, the kind you'd hear from a lion, before she pressed her hand against my mouth, and dipped down, sticking her fangs into my neck._

_--_

I rolled out of bed and hit the ground, face-first. The pain was blinding for a moment. I was in shock. I couldn't do anything, but lay there, face-down, on the cold, wooden floor. My breathing was harsh, my body was covered in sweat… and my pants were wet. I groaned. I quickly checked – nope, I didn't wet myself. But I did do something else…

I pounded the floor with my fist, hearing it splinter beneath my force. How could I have possibly found that dream arousing? I wanted to kick myself in the pants, I felt so stupid. The dream was good; it started off that way, anyway – and then Ava became a vampire. Out of no where.

I frowned.

Was it a sign? Was this supposed to mean something? I read somewhere, that dreams were suppose to mean something – but I wasn't a psychic, not like that soul sucker in the Cullen clan. Would Ava really become a vampire? My throat stung, and my heart throbbed painfully. Of course she would – eventually, the vampire Soldier from the 1800s would change her – he would take away her beautiful scent, and make her poisonous to me, forever…

But I was having sex with her. Does that mean something, too? Would I make love to Ava, but she'd end up getting turned by that leech, and then she'd kill me? Was that what my dream meant?

That question was going back and forth in my brain, looking for an answer, but coming up with nothing. It might not mean anything at all – tonight was a hell of a night. I looked over at the time. It was almost five thirty. Only five and a half hours ago, I gave my imprint over to vampire protection. I shuddered as I remembered why. It was a hell of a night – I agreed with myself.

I was excited at first – the whole day held promise for me. And when she'd rocked up at the bonfire, and danced with me, I'd been having the time of my life, and she was having a good time too – I could see it on her face. And then I left, only for a moment, and then she was gone. Guilt put up residence in my stomach. Only a second, but that's all it took.

Even though it killed me to admit it, the leech was right – what kind of protector was I? Everyone else could protect their imprints – except me. But then, my stomach twisted in a knot – none of THEIR imprints were obsessed with leeches. Bella was, at one point, but she chose Jacob over Edward, an event he thought was impossible.

But then again, the only reason she did that was because she became closer to Jacob while Edward was gone. Out of her life, completely. After Jasper had attacked her. I felt hope light up in me like a candle. One single candle out in the darkness. Maybe there was hope for me? Maybe if Jasper thought he was going to lose control, and he'd leave her for "her safety"? Would she come to me for comfort, like Bella did Jacob? After all, they started out as "best friends"…

I banished the thought from my mind, and grit my teeth together. No. She was happy with him, even if it killed me inside, slowly, like a crawling, black cancer. I didn't want to make her unhappy for my own personal reasons. I was better than that. Jacob never asked for heartache on Bella, it just happened. Maybe I'd get lucky, maybe I wouldn't. But fate rarely worked the exact same way twice.

And I would rather have her in my life as my best friend, and be there for her when I could, than drive her away with my idiotic fantasies. I shouldn't even try. I couldn't compete with a leech – it killed me to admit defeat, especially to the enemy, but I heard this tick's powers were actually to MANIPULATE the emotions around him. I had no chance in hell against that.

I sighed. Maybe he'd do me a solid, and manipulate mine. Not make me love her in that way. But something told me he wouldn't do me a favor, of all people. An idea suddenly struck me, so fast that I actually leapt off the ground as if it gave me an electric shock. The candle of hope had just been relit.

What if I just told her how I felt? And then, she could tell me how she felt, and hopefully, she'd say she didn't feel the same way back, and then I could begin the process of getting over it. But that felt dim, as I thought it out properly. I couldn't stop loving my imprint; it just didn't work that way.

But I remember being told that an imprinted Werewolf could be whatever his imprint wanted him to be – a brother, a friend, a protector, or a lover. I didn't necessarily have to be a lover. I could be her friend, her protector, her brother. I could be three out of four. My hopes lifted. If I could just channel my love towards her in a different way, then maybe I'd stand a chance.

I sighed in relief. All I had to do was call her. But it was much too early. I groaned as I remembered my ruined boxers. I blushed, and quickly ran off to take a shower, with every intention of washing my sheets when I got out.

--

_**Ava's POV**_

I awoke to the sounds of a soft song being sung to me in a musical voice. I recognized the voice instantly, and immediately, the pain in my neck didn't exist. I listened carefully, as the voice sang on. I made

I shifted suddenly, to get out of an awkward position my neck was on, and the voice stopped. I felt a sad feeling come over me, but then I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my lips when the same musical voice hummed the "Jaws" theme.

Propping myself up on my elbows, my hair fell back out of my face as I realized I was lying in a bed with Jasper. No, not with, ON. I was lying on top of him. I looked down at my clothes briefly – I was wearing an old wife-beater, and a pair of blue pajama pants. I frowned, and looked to him for an explanation.

Jasper wrinkled his nose in distaste, and after seeing my expression, quickly cleared it up.

"Alice insisted that she went to your house to get you some clothes, since I wanted you to stay the night. After that unfortunate event at the… _party_" His eyes narrowed and his tone became venomous "I didn't want you away from me."

I closed my eyes and winced as I remembered what had happened at the bonfire. His eyes searched me worriedly.

"Is your neck okay?" he asked quickly, his eyes immediately on my neck. "Do you want me to put my hands on it? Cool it down?"

I realized, as he spoke, that my neck was in fact, extremely sore and burning with irritation. I nodded quickly, and he placed his hands, soft as feathers, around my neck. The relief was instantaneous, and I moaned. He found this amusing, and laughed.

I thought back to the bonfire the previous night. Or whenever it was – I wasn't sure how long I'd been out of commission. I was dancing with Embry, he ran off to get me a drink, and then I saw those two vampires – a male, and a female. James and Victoria. They'd… they'd bitten me. And then, everything was blurry. All I remembered was a howling sound, so torn and hurt, that if I was alert, it would have broken my heart.

And then a soft feeling – like I was flying. And finally, I hit the ground. My mind struggled for a moment or two – the venom they'd injected in me was torture – it burnt my veins like acid. But I could remember, even if it was a blur, Embry's voice – he was talking to someone, but I didn't know who. Sam, perhaps. And then, I felt two mouths on my neck again, and for a moment, I thought James and Victoria had come back to finish the job. But their mouths were cold – these were hot. Very hot.

They were sucking, never the less. The pain was worse, at first, but then it slowly subsided, and dulled. I could barely feel it. And then I opened my eyes, and I saw Embry. The look on his face was unbelievable, now that I remembered it. He looked like he'd just been told one of his family member's had beaten a supposedly unbeatable disease. It was relief, nothing more, nothing less.

And then I asked for Jasper, and everything went black. And then I woke up, here, WITH Jasper. But how did Embry save me? From the vampires? I thought they were supposed to be super fast? How could he keep up with them? My mind was boggled, so I turned to my love for answers.

"Jasper…" I spoke quietly – my throat hurt really badly, and it was painful to talk. "What happened?"

He looked like he'd been expecting this question.

"You were attacked, love. By two vampires, at the party down in La Push."

"Yes, I know that…" I cleared my throat as softly as I could. I winced a little. "But why am I still ALIVE? Why am I still HUMAN? Shouldn't I be just like you right now? A vampire? They bit me, didn't they?"

Jasper nodded.

"They did, yes – but the werewolves sucked the venom out of you." He sounded reluctant to say this, as if he was admitting to something painfully embarrassing.

"Werewolves?" I gasped.

Jasper frowned, and then his eyes widened, and then he looked strangely smug.

"I can't believe they didn't tell you. Typical." He rolled his eyes. "The La Push boys, you know Sam's crew? They're all werewolves."

My frown subsided. I felt strangely at peace, now that I knew this bit of information. Jasper seemed displeased with my reaction to this.

"I thought you would have reacted differently." He stated meaningfully.

I looked at him.

"Well, I always had a sneaking suspicion that the La Push boys weren't human." I shook my head. "They're just so BIG, you know? And they're really hot – like they have fevers. And they can wander around SHIRTLESS in the-"

Jasper growled.

I looked at him apologetically.

"Sorry."

"It's alright." He smiled at me. "Go on."

"And, when you told me about you being a vampire, that only made me more suspicious of the Quileutes – I figured, if YOU could be a vampire, Embry could most definitely be a werewolf. I was actually going to ask him about it last night, but then the whole thing with James and Victoria happened."

I sighed.

"I thought that was it – the situation felt hopeless. The venom was killing me slowly, and they were taking me away. And then suddenly, I hit the ground. I was too disorientated in the first place to feel any pain from that blow – you could have stabbed me and I wouldn't have felt it. The pain in my blood took away everything else. And then I heard Embry's voice, and he and Sam sucked the venom out of me… and I wondered how the hell they managed to get me from the vampires and how they knew what had happened to me…"

I finished my story, and shrugged.

"I didn't know WHAT I thought they were, I just knew they weren't humans. Werewolves…" I trailed off. "Huh."

Jasper looked insanely bothered with the fact I didn't react more strongly to it, but he shook it off. He was good at repressing his negative emotions – well, with years of practice, after all…

I looked at him.

"Embry saved your life." Jasper murmured, kissing the top of my head. I knew he didn't want to say those words – he didn't have to, truthfully. I already guessed as much. I made a mental note to thank Embry properly later, when I wasn't in so much pain.

"So what happened after Embry saved me? I asked for you, and then I must have lost consciousness, because next thing I knew, I was here with you…"

I looked around suddenly, wondering where "here" was exactly. I was in a room, in the Cullen house. That much was obvious. I was in a room with royal red carpet, and white walls. There was a large bookcase that took up the majority of the wall – better stocked than a library. The floor sunk in one step in the direct middle of the room, and in the middle of that sink hole, was the bed. It was four-postered, with Egyptian cotton white sheets, and a green and black sequined silk blanket on the top. The pillows, although Jasper was on those, matched the blanket.

The room had a desk over by the book case – on that desk, was more books, and a VERY new computer. I wasn't even sure if it was out in Washington, yet. On the other side, was an open door, which led into a large wardrobe, possibly bigger than Charlie's house.

I giggled.

"Bit of a reader, are we?" I looked at him playfully. His expression matched mine.

"Well, I have had quite a few degrees in literature, you know. I graduated college a few times, and even taught a class."

I rolled my eyes.

"Bragger." I muttered. He laughed.

"Anyway, to answer your question before…" Jasper began. "The wolves called us up from Jacob Black's home. Carlisle answered the phone, and he wouldn't tell me what was going on until we were in the car. He didn't want me ruining any of Esme's furniture, especially after the Alice incident. Emmett still practically held onto me as we pulled up at the half-way mark…"

"Half way mark?" I frowned deeply.

"Oh." He sounded surprised. "That's right; we didn't tell you about the treaty."

I waited patiently for him to go on, curious. Jasper gently began stroking my neck wounds – it felt nice, I instantly relaxed, but still listened closely.

"Carlisle came to some of the Quileute elders a number of years ago and made a treaty. The deal was, if we kept clean – if we didn't eat people, or bite them, and we kept off Quileute land, then they wouldn't hunt us down, or expose us for who we really are. It was the deal. So we couldn't enter La Push – only wait on the outside, so they could give you to me."

He wrinkled his nose as he continued.

"But the one named Embry refused to give you to me – he thought I might harm you, you know, your neck…" he indicated to my throat softly as he continued stroking it. "And he and I got into a fight – just a verbal one, I promise." He assured me as he looked at my expression.

"And then my family fought – VERBALLY – with the pack, before Sam and Carlisle called it off. Sam ordered Embry to give you to me, and since they cant refuse the alpha command…" he shrugged, finishing up.

"So I took you, and asked Alice if she could go to Charlie's house, collect clothes for you and tell him that you were spending the weekend having a slumber party with her and Rosalie."

I wanted to smack my forehead as I remembered Charlie, but reminded myself not to.

"So what explanation did Alice give Charlie? You know, why I didn't come and pick the stuff up myself?"

"She told him you were too tired, and that she offered to come get her stuff and tell Charlie because she wasn't. She said you organized it earlier with her at school, so that Charlie wouldn't find it strange that you'd come to stay at our home from a party in La Push."

I arched an eyebrow.

"Does Charlie know about the treaty?"

Jasper sniggered.

"No, not of the treaty. He just knows that the people on the reservation don't like us."

"Oh. Fair enough."

Jasper nodded. A thought suddenly seemed to strike him – I could practically see the light bulb. And he was looking directly at me, with such intensity in his eyes I felt my cheeks burn. He seemed uncomfortable with this – and then I remembered how it was most difficult for him to be around humans. So I tried my best to stop. But he kept staring at me in this peculiar way.

"What?"

"Honey…" he spoke gently. "The venom had some side effects."

Panic hit me like a punch in the face. I looked at him, searching for an elaboration.

"Nothing bad – you don't look different, not anything bad – just three things, actually. Well, three things PHYSICALLY anyway."

He bit his bottom lip.

"Have a look in the mirror." He gestured towards the large mirror on the door. I slowly got off of him, my feet dragging behind me. Despite the fact Jasper said it wasn't anything bad, I had this bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. But when I got to the mirror, I gasped – but not in horror. In amazement.

My skin was paler, but in a beautiful way. Like it would glow in moonlight. The biggest change was my hair – gone was the blonde curls I inherited from my grandmother, replacing it was shoulder-length straight dark red hair. My eyes, used to be a blue-grey, were now an icy, piercing blue.

And it took me a moment to realize it, but Jasper was wrong – there was one other change. In the mornings, I usually needed my glasses – but my eyes had never been better. I could see everything so clearly, it was insanity. I turned around to look at Jasper, who was observing me.

"Four." I whispered. "Four differences. My skin, my hair, and my eyes. They've changed colour… and I don't need my glasses."

Jasper smiled gravely.

"Five." He corrected. "The scars left on your neck – they'll always be a few degrees lower than the rest of your body. Cold, like my skin."

I couldn't tell yet, because there was a bandage around my neck. I presumed Carlisle had put it there, so I decided to leave it. Curiosity killed the cat, after all. Besides, if the wounds were still pretty fresh, I don't think Jasper would appreciate me exposing them too much.

Turning around, I looked at him, the amazement still clear on my face.

"How did this happen?" I marveled.

"While the werewolves DID save you, and you are NOT a vampire, there was so much venom in your system that your make up was already beginning to change. I don't have an explanation for your hair – the woman who bit you had red hair, but the man who bit you was blonde. Maybe it contrasted somewhere in the middle there, and made your hair red. I've observed that when a vampire changes, if you look at their eyes, their original eye colour becomes really piercing, and then fades away to red. Yours got half way there. Your skin is obvious – it's the same colour as ours. And it will always be a little colder than it was. Your eye sight must've changed with your eyes – we get good eye sight too. But yes, only a few adjustments. Nothing bad."

I felt an unexpected wave of sadness as I looked back in the mirror, and observed my eyes again. I turned back to Jasper, and smiled sadly.

"My dad had blonde hair, even if I got the actual likeliness from my grandmother. And my mother had blue-grey eyes – she needed glasses too."

Jasper realized why this hurt me. James and Victoria had taken away traits I'd inherited from my family too early from me. I knew, somewhere down the track, I'd want to be a vampire – be with Jasper forever. But I had a while before then. And my parents only just died. Now, as I look in the mirror, I don't even look like their child anymore.

Childish tears welled up in my eyes, and I let out a small sigh, as I turned away from Jasper to wipe them off my face. But it was too late – he already saw them. And he was out of the bed and had me in his arms in an instant. I put my arms around his marble-like body, and buried my face in his shirt. I let a few tears fall, but no sobs. I wouldn't cry for my parents anymore. It happened a while ago, and I promised I would just deal with the pain.

But I couldn't control the tears that came when Jasper gently placed his cheek against my head, rubbing my back, and humming to soothe me softly. I broke down, and I cried against him. He just held me, rubbing my back and humming.

--

I fell asleep again a short time later, and woke up not much longer after that. It was raining outside – I could hear the thunder and the storm outside. I reached over, hoping to touch Jasper, but my hand fell through and I could feel only bed sheets. Confused, I opened my eyes and looked over at his empty side.

Before I could get the opportunity to get sad, I found a note.

_**Ava,**_

_**I've gone on a brief hunting trip with Carlisle, Edward and Emmett. Esme is here, and when I left, so was Rosalie and Alice. If you need anything, don't be afraid to ask them. I'll be back soon.**_

_**I love you.**_

I felt tremendously better as I read this. I read the last sentence over and over again, every time it just got better and better. I was just enjoying it for the hundredth time when I heard my cell phone go off in my bag on the floor.

Reaching over, I groaned as I snagged it with my fingertips and pulled it over. I quickly sat up and ruffled through my bag, pulling out the black cell phone. I snapped it open and pressed "Take" without looking who it was.

"Hello?"

"Ava?"

It was Embry.

"Embry?"

"Yeah. Hi."

"Hi. How'd you get my number?"

"Um… Bella."

I rolled my eyes. Of course.

"Uh… okay!" I laughed a little. "What's wrong?"

He paused.

"Can we meet up? I've got something I want to talk to you about."

I think I had a pretty good idea about what he wanted to talk to me about. I nodded, but then remembered he couldn't see me.

"Okay, Embry."

"Awesome." He sighed in relief. "Uh… how about… will your lee- _boyfriend_ let you come to La Push?"

My eyes narrowed at his words.

"Well, I don't know. But isn't it really up to ME whether or not I come to La Push, not Jasper?"

He seemed relieved I said that.

"Yes, it is." He agreed, and I frowned, confused.

"So, how's La Push, the beach, same as the bonfire…" He trailed off, before clearing his throat. "Actually, I think I may come to you. Do you want me to come see you at Charlie's?"

"Uh… actually, Embry, I'm staying at the Cullen's."

"Oh." He didn't seem pleased.

"Don't worry, I'll come to La Push, I'll meet you on the beach. It's okay – I promise this time I'll bring a weapon of a sorts."

"I don't think weapons would help you." He replied grimly.

"I'll take my chances."

"If you insist."

"Oh I do."

"Alright." He laughed. "See you soon, Ava."

"Bye, Embry."

"Bye."

The dial tone on the end indicated the end of our conversation. I turned my phone off and threw it back in my bag, and then discarded that back onto the floor. I quickly got up, and had a look around for my bag. I eventually found my suitcase, and I frowned. Why the hell would I need a SUITCASE?

I realized suddenly that none of my clothes were in here. They were all new clothes, ones that would fit me, but didn't belong to me. I sighed. I prayed Alice didn't really go out and BUY all of these – they looked terribly expensive.

I pulled out a pair of blue designer jeans, and pulled them on after I got off my pajama pants. I loved the shirts that Alice left me, but they weren't suited to sloshing around out in the rain in La Push in, so I left my wife beater on. And then I decided to pull on a pair of black combat boots. I pulled on a denim jacket to finish off.

I brushed my hair (although strangely, it didn't need brushing, despite how many hours of sleep I'd had.) and brushed my teeth. I knew it would be impossible to sneak out without letting one of the vampires know. Besides, I didn't want to sneak out – I wasn't doing anything wrong.

I walked down the stairs, and was greeted immediately by Esme. She took a hold of me and gave me a soft hug. I was blown away by her motherly affection, and I returned her hug. Esme pulled back and smiled at me.

"Good afternoon love. How do you feel?"

I nodded politely.

"I'm better." I responded.

She smiled, like this information actually pleased her. In amazement, I realized it did.

"Well, that's good. I hate to see one of my family member's off their feet." I tried to stay polite and keep my eyes from sticking out of my head. I just nodded, suddenly feeling awkward and nervous.

"Were you going somewhere?" She didn't say it in a dominant way – she spoke in a way like she was afraid she was keeping me from something. I nodded a little.

"Yeah. Embry wanted to talk to me."

"Ah." She nodded in understanding. "The young werewolf who's in love with you?"

I frowned.

"I don't think he's in love with me. We're just friends."

It was Esme's turn to frown.

"No… I thought I heard them mention something about imprinting." She thought for a moment, before shrugging. "Oh well. Maybe he didn't. Perhaps I heard wrong. Will you be back later?"

I nodded again.

"Yes, I should be back soon. He just wanted to talk to me briefly. An hour or two, at the most."

Esme nodded, and smiled in a maternal way. She reached forward to stroke my hair.

"Would you like me to tell Jasper?"

I thought of this for a moment, and then looked at Esme, torn.

"Would he be mad if he found out?"

Esme considered this, before shaking her caramel head.

"No, he should be fine."

I sighed in relief.

"Uh… would you mind just telling him I've gone to talk to Embry, and that I'd be back soon? I should be back before he comes home, but if he does come home before me…" I trailed off, shrugging.

Esme nodded.

"Absolutely, love. Anything for you."

I blushed.

"Thank you."

I bid my goodbyes to Esme, and got out of the house. I was amazed to see my mustang parked out the front. I obviously didn't drive it home – I thought it would still be in La Push. I shrugged.

Well, it wouldn't be the first time Jasper or his family amazed me. But then, I had a sneaking suspicion one of the werewolves dropped it off – since the Cullens weren't allowed in La Push.

I pulled my car keys from out of my bag that was slung over my shoulder. I popped the car open, and hopped inside.

--

Whoo! My longest chapter yet! Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. Please review, I will greatly appreciate it! xoxoxo


	13. Chapter 13, Biting the Bullet

Note:

**Note: **

_**Chapter 13, Biting the Bullet**_

_**Embry's POV**_

As soon as I got off the phone with Ava, I ran to the beach. I didn't know how long she'd be, or whether or not, despite what she said, the leech would let her come. But I couldn't wait in my house for even five minutes – I would go crazy, for sure. So I wanted to wait for her at our meeting place. Even there, I found no ease. I was jumpy, edgy and tweaked. Every sound had me jumping – I couldn't sit still for more than a second – I had to move.

I was just finished throwing my arsenal of rocks out into the sea when I heard a shuffling out in the forest behind me. I didn't look around, though – only flinched for a moment, until I caught the scent of one of my brothers. Jacob. I rolled my eyes, and went back to my pacing.

I was right. Moments later, Jacob came out of the forest, hands in his jean pockets, walking over to me casually. I waited for him to reach me patiently.

"Hey." He nodded at me, standing at my side, turning to stare out at the sea like me. "What're you doing?"

"Waiting for Ava." I replied promptly, turning towards him slightly. "I told her to meet me here. We kind of need to talk."

"What about?" his eyes flashed to mine.

_None of your business! _My mind screamed, but I grit my teeth and replied with a more polite answer.

"I'm gonna tell her. About me. About us. And then I'm going to tell her I've imprinted on her – and then make her choose."

Jacob looked at me, his eyes wide.

"Make her choose?" he repeated, insulting astonishment in his voice. "You're kidding, right? Dude – don't do this to yourself."

I frowned, puzzled.

"What do you mean?"

"She's WITH the vampire, Embry." Jacob shook his shaggy head. "There is no 'choosing'."

I grunted.

"Well, I have to know, Jacob. I can't stop thinking about this – and it's killing me. At least, maybe if I heard the words out of her mouth, that she doesn't want me – that she'll never want me, I can start to get over her."

Jacob rolled his eyes.

"It won't work, Embry. I know it won't."

I turned on him fiercely.

"How could you possibly KNOW it won't, Jacob?"

"Because the situation is similar to the one I had with Bella. You can't get over someone you love. Especially your imprint, Embry. This won't work, and it will only hurt you worse. Don't do this, please."

I stood my ground.

"No, I'm going to do it, no matter what. This is unhealthy; me loving her like this, when she has no idea, and is off with a ghoul. I have to do this, for me. Please, just go Jacob."

He looked at me for ten very long seconds, before shaking his head, sighing.

"Alright man. It's your decision, I guess."

"It is." I confirmed.

He nodded.

"Okay. Good luck."

He pat me on the back, before retreating back into the forest, towards his home.

I thought back to what he said, and realization started to hit me. What if he was right? What if this only made it worse? I couldn't imagine feeling worse than I already was, but it was possible. What if she did reject me and the pain only grew? What if this didn't help me at all?

I shook my head firmly. No. I couldn't believe that. I had to hope for the best, and dive in with positive thoughts. Or as positive as possible, considering what it was about.

A few more minutes passed, before I heard an engine close by, and a sudden halt. I didn't turn around, but merely waited. I inhaled a large lungful of air, and then released it.

_Time to bite the bullet._

_**Ava's POV**_

I pulled my mustang up in the same parking lot as the night of the bonfire. I shuddered as I recalled the painful memory, the one I tried desperately to block out of my mind for good. I turned away from the lot and looked out towards the sea. Embry was already there, of course. I put my hands in the pockets of my jacket, and slowly trudged out into the sand.

He didn't turn around, but I had a feeling he knew I was there. It wasn't until I reached him that he turned around, and greeted me with a timid smile.

"Hey." He said quietly, leaning down to kiss my cheek. I let him.

"Hi." I responded, my voice matching his volume.

I waited for him to speak again. He didn't look like he wanted to – in fact, he rather looked like he was being tortured. I frowned slightly, before speaking myself, to relieve his pain.

"It looks like it's going to rain." I indicated towards the grey, cloudy skies. The weather – always a safe subject. He arched an eyebrow slightly, looking up at the sky briefly, before looking back to me. He nodded his head.

"Yeah, it will."

I nodded. There was silence again – awkward, drawn-out silence. I sighed, becoming irritated.

"Embry, what did you need to talk to me about?"

He seemed shocked with my abruptness, but he soon recovered – his expression changed to pain and indecision, as if contemplating whether or not he should tell me. This must be bad. I started to worry.

"Embry… just tell me, please." I made my voice soft, and gentle, to assure him I wouldn't get mad or upset, no matter what he said "You can trust me."

He sighed a shaky sigh, before closing his eyes. He was silent again, until he opened his eyes.

"Remember… at the bonfire?"

I understood immediately. He wanted to tell me what Jasper had already confirmed.

"Oh, Embry." I sighed, smiling slightly. "You saved me, I know. And I know about you, and Sam, and Jacob, and everyone else…"

He froze, with pure shock evident all over his face. His hair blew in the breeze – the only thing of him that moved. The silence wasn't so annoying this time – just deafening. It made me uneasy. I shifted my weight.

"He… told you?" he gasped.

I nodded.

"Yes. You're werewolves."

He seemed relieved, shocked, pissed off, afraid, guilty and amazed all at the same time. I held back my giggle. I couldn't believe anyone could feel all that at once – they'd probably explode. But Embry managed.

But I snickered anyway.

His eyes only widened.

"He told you we were WEREWOLVES, and you're LAUGHING?!" he practically shouted, looking at me as if I were insane. I just nodded, not even so much as a flinch came out of me.

"Well, I kind of suspecting you guys weren't human. At first, it was a bit of a joke, you know – 'You're not normal'" I used my fingers for air quotations. "In a playful way. And then Jasper told me about him being a vampire, and my suspicions became more serious. I mean, you guys run around practically naked all the time, even though it's FREEZING cold, and you manage to be warm. REALLY warm. I wouldn't have guessed werewolf, though. But I honestly wasn't surprised when Jasper told me. I don't think he liked that very much."

Embry started laughing. I smiled up at him. He seemed thrilled and even psyched that I didn't mind him being a werewolf – and he didn't even have to tell me. In a quick, snake-strike movement, he embraced me. I sniggered and hugged him back. Again, even though he was half-naked, he was burning. I pat his back feebly.

But what happened next was what shocked me, and changed everything between me and Embry. He pulled back, I thought he was going to let me go, but he didn't. Instead, he moved his hands from around me, to my face, and he pressed his scorching lips against mine.

I was so shocked; I didn't even realize what happened at first. But when my senses kicked up again, and I tried to pull back from him. He let me go as soon as he felt me struggle. I wiped my lips – all the blood had rushed to them, and it left them swollen and throbbing. They ached. He kissed me with such intensity; I wouldn't have been surprised if he'd actually burnt me.

He seemed relieved, somehow, and dazed. He was looking at me adoringly. I jerked back from him further, keeping a good three feet between us. I was gasping, and I wanted to get away from him. I tried telling myself that that didn't just happen, that a part of my brain made it up – the one with the sick sense of humor.

I turned and started to walk back to my car.

"Wait!" I heard Embry say, and he was in front of me in a second. He put his arms out to stop me from walking. I stopped, and twisted out of his arms. My heart pounded so hard it hurt – I didn't want to listen to anything he had to say. I was on fire, and I was still in shock – I wanted to go home and curl up with Jasper. Jasper, and his ice-cold touch, and his body, and his kisses didn't hurt – they were like feathers on my lips. That's what I wanted. I didn't want this.

But I looked at him anyway.

He took in my expression, and his changed to apologetic.

"Ava, I'm so sorry." He whispered. "But I need to explain to you how I feel-"

I cut him off.

"I think you've already made that clear, Embry. Now, if you'll excuse me, I wanted to go home-"

"No, wait!" he turned me to face him again. "You don't understand. Please let me explain."

I didn't want to hear it, but I knew, even though he probably didn't deserve it, I should. I swallowed back my anger and confusion, as I looked back up at him, clearing my expression. I nodded once.

"Obviously your leech didn't explain this." He gritted his teeth together. "We werewolves, we have this thing – it used to be very rare, but it's common now. When we meet someone – a girl – it could be anyone in the whole wide world, any random stranger – but as soon as you lock eyes with that girl, you imprint. It's like… like soul mates. Stronger than love at first sight. And that werewolf is bound to you forever."

Oh, no…

"Embry…" I choked out. "Did… did you… imprint… on ME?"

He stood very still for a few seconds, before he nodded.

A cinderblock hit me in the head. Not literally, but it certainly felt like it. The shock was all over my face, I could tell. I wasn't even making an effort to conceal some of it – it was all there.

"Is… what… how…?" I stuttered, having no idea what to say.

"And this is why I called you down here. I'm in love with you, Ava. You're my imprint, you're my soul mate. And I wish I wasn't, just so this wasn't hurting you, but I didn't have a choice. Werewolves can't CHOOSE their imprints. But you offer me the best chance to pass on the werewolf gene, and… naturally… you're supposed to be mine."

"Embry…" I replied, my voice cracked and even hurt. "I'm sorry, I love you, but you're my best friend… I love Jasper, completely. Every part of me belongs to him. I can't… this is Bella all over again."

I put a hand over my mouth, tears threatening my eyes.

"I'm NOT Bella, Embry. I don't believe in being in love with two people at once. I think it's wrong. If you love someone, you should only love one, and give yourself to that person, unconditionally and completely. You shouldn't tear yourself in two, and only offer one half. The one you love deserves better than that. So I'm sorry…" the tears were coming now. "We can't be soul mates, because I belong with Jasper."

A tear dropped from Embry's eye, and I felt worse. I wanted to die, it was that strong. Then I couldn't hurt anyone. I wanted to be alone – that's how I deserved to be. I was drowning in my guilt. I let out a small whimper, as my tears fell.

He spoke next. He shook his head, his voice quiet.

"You can't BELONG with the vampire, Ava. Think about it – in a world, if we didn't have vampires or werewolves, I would be the one you ended up with. Because Jasper would have died back in the 1800s, in the war."

I thought of that, and it made me sob. I didn't want to think of me not knowing Jasper, of him dying in the war, instead of becoming a vampire and being here with me now. It hurt all too much. I childishly wanted to sit on the ground, with my hands over my ears, and cry, rocking back and forth, refusing to get up and demanding that he get Jasper to come and get me.

But I couldn't act like that. It wasn't Embry's fault. Like he said – it was a pull, a force. He didn't have a choice. I couldn't get angry with Embry.

I bit down on my lip.

"Well, apparently, we live in a world where vampires and werewolves DO exist. And I fell in love with Jasper, on my own. I didn't have a pull, or force guiding me to him. I know I'm his singer, but he loves me on his own too. He could have eaten me, for crying out loud. But he didn't. Instead, he chose to love me. And I chose to love him back. This thing you said… this imprinting… it's not right. People should choose who they fall in love with; there should be no force, nothing like that. And I'm sorry, Embry… that you imprinted on me."

He looked like he'd just been punched in the face, at my last line.

"I'm not." He whispered. "And yes, the imprinting played a part in me falling in love with you. That's what drew me to you to begin with. But I love how you are – how you act, and how you smile. I love your laugh, and your voice is comforting to me-"

"Stop…" I murmured, but he ignored me.

"I love the way you smell, the way you make my heart pound whenever you're near me. I'm completely in love with you, Ava, imprinting or not. And I want you to choose me. I can offer you things Jasper can't."

I suddenly became angry. I tried to downplay it, but I couldn't help the dark look that crawled onto my face as I looked back up at him.

"Like what?" I asked icily.

"Plenty of things!" Embry said loudly, raising his hands in the air and letting them fall back at his legs. "For starters, I wouldn't want to eat you – you could bleed around me, even by accident, and I wouldn't have to hold my breath and use every ounce of my strength not to kill you. I could hold you in the winter, in rain, and make you warm and not freeze you to death."

He reached down and gently brushed my wet cheek.

"I could make love to you without worrying about crushing you to a pulp in the process. We could kiss properly – and not cautiously, in fear that you'll swallow venom. I can offer you children, and a proper life. You wouldn't have to become anything for me. I could give offer you sunshine, and not the darkness."

"What do you want me to say?" I shrieked at him, jerking away. Anger was overflowing now, and I couldn't stop it. "Embry, you're my BEST FRIEND. You SAVED my life! I can never thank you enough, but I can't be happy without Jasper. I can't see myself with anyone else but him. I need you to respect that!"

"I can't do that." He was getting angry now too. "It's sick, you know. You loving a parasite. It has NO soul, Ava! These things can't LOVE you! They were built and designed to EAT people. Just because _Doctor _Carlisle Cullen and his family of ticks are on a leash, doesn't mean that leash can't break."

"Stop it, Embry." I demanded.

"He would eat you alive, Ava. I would never dream of hurting you, but he could. And I'll bet you he does."

"STOP IT!" I yelled.

"NO!" He yelled back, taking a hold of my shoulders. He shook me violently, giving me a head rush. "You NEED to hear this, Ava. You were bitten by vampires, just the other night. You felt the poison, and you experienced how it felt. How would you feel, if that was your beloved vampire doing that to you? Only he wasn't so generous, and he decided to kill you, rather than have you around for eternity? What would you feel, in those last moments, while the leech you love sucking the life out of you?"

His words stung me, like I'd been stabbed.

"All I can give him is my life." I whispered, tears coming down in waterfalls this time. I shrugged my shoulders sheepishly "And if that's what he wants, he can have it."

He jerked away from me and made a disgusted sound. His eyes were full of hatred, whether it was towards me or the Cullens, I did not know. I probably should have run to my car, but my legs refused to move. I stared at him with wide eyes.

His whole body violently jerked, and he yelled out in pain, falling to the ground. The spasms rocked his whole frame. He cried out in pain again,

"Embry!" I cried, falling to my knees to see what was wrong. I reached and touched his shoulder, but jerked back, letting out a yelp of surprise. It was like I'd been burnt and electrocuted at the same time. I couldn't touch him. I could just watch, and hope he'd be okay. I had no idea what was going on, and I was panicked.

I screamed for help.

"HELP!" I screamed my bloodcurdling scream, the same one I'd used on this beach over twenty four hours ago. "HELP US, PLEASE!"

"Embry!" I turned back to him. Despite the tremor it put through me, I put my arms around him from behind, pressing against his back. "Please, please be okay! Embry!"

And suddenly, Embry let out an animalistic roar, and beneath me, I felt fur. Grey fur. I looked down, and gasped. Embry was a werewolf, an angry one at that… and I was on his back.

--

_**Jasper's POV**_

As soon as my house came into view, I could sense something was wrong. Ava's car wasn't in the driveway anymore, and I instantly became irritated. I stormed into the house. I'd asked ONE favor of the female members of my family, and that was to make sure Ava stayed put, where we could keep an eye on her. They couldn't even do that. I knew she wasn't here – I couldn't hear a heartbeat for miles.

"Where is she?" I roared as someone came around the corner – I didn't even look to see who it was. To my satisfaction, I saw it was Alice. She squeaked at my tone, but looked at me apologetically.

"Sorry, Jasper. She said she wanted to go and visit somebody. And we can't just hold her against her will."

I could tell she was hiding something from me – she wasn't lying, just leaving something out. My blood ran cold in my veins, and suspicion crept up on me.

"Who did she go see?" My voice was low, dangerous. And Alice looked genuinely terrified.

"Embry… in La Push."

I growled.

"Great. After you heard me, specifically say, that I would not allow her near those werewolves until they could prove they could take care of her? What is WRONG with you, Alice?"

She flinched, and backed off one step.

"I… I…"

I was about to continue shouting (and would have taken great pleasure in doing so) but Rosalie suddenly burst through the door, twigs and leaves all in her hair. She looked terrified. Her eyes searched the room, and she found me. She sprinted over to me, and grabbed a hold of my shirt.

"I… was hunting…" Was she panting? How fast did she run? "Near the La Push border. I heard… I heard…"

She shuddered.

"I heard Ava scream, Jasper. It was horrible. I wanted to go and get her, but we aren't allowed in. And then I heard a werewolf howl, and she screamed louder…"

I was empty. I couldn't feel, I couldn't think. My mind was on the brink of exploding – and so was my patience. And my reason. And my mercy. I howled, a feral, vicious snarling erupted from me. All I could see was red. I was beyond pissed off – no word could describe my emotion.

I looked at both Alice and Rosalie. Alice's face went blank for a moment, and then she gasped.

"Jasper! You can't!" Alice shouted. "They wouldn't HURT her! Embry wouldn't! And we aren't allowed in La Push – what about the treaty-?"

"Fuck the treaty!" I thundered back. "I'm going to La Push, whether they like it or not! Because either way, Ava is in trouble and I WILL NOT stand by and allow her to be harmed."

I raced out of the house at full vampire speed, towards La Push. A few seconds later, I sensed company. I looked around quickly. Emmett. Emmett was following me. I picked up the pace. There was no way I wasn't going to La Push. I was going to get Ava back, if I had to snap every single neck in the reservation.

Whoever was hurting her was going to die.

--

YAY! Another chapter, done. I'm so proud of myself. This is the longest story I've written, I think (nods) so please read and review. You know you love me :D xo


	14. Chapter 14, Tourniquet

Notes:

**Notes: **Thank you so much for all your reviews :D They keep me going. Enjoy the next chapter!

_**Chapter 14, Tourniquet**_

_**Ava's POV**_

I was frozen in absolute terror. I didn't dare breathe, or move, or even think. I was on top of a large, grey wolf that was snarling and howling, still in a rage. I couldn't even cry – it was beyond the point of tears. How the hell was I going to get out this one? Surely Embry wouldn't hurt me – he said he loved me, after all? Does it still count if I didn't love him back, in the same way? With a sickening whimper, something came back to me. Jasper had told me, when vampires hunted, they gave themselves over to their senses completely. Nothing else mattered, except blood.

What if werewolves were the same? Would Embry kill me, if that's what the werewolf inside him wanted? I didn't want to die. Not like this. Not ripped apart by an animal. I whimpered again, and this time, I saw Embry's ears perk up. My stomach rolled when his head turned around to look at me. But his eyes no longer held any rage – just the same kind of adoration when he'd kissed me.

But I still couldn't shake this feeling I had, like if I did do a wrong move, I would be killed. I wished Jasper was here, more than anything. I knew he wouldn't let anything hurt me – but I was fucked. I was on La Push land, where they weren't allowed, and Alice couldn't even see me get attacked.

I was on my own.

I slowly slid off of Embry's back – like sliding off a horse. My feet hit the sad with a muted thud. I was still as Embry turned around to face me. It was intense and awkward to look at him like this. As a wolf. But his eyes were still the same. Embry was still in there. My best friend was still in there, somewhere.

Not completely aware of what I was doing, I reached a slender hand out and gently pat him like a dog. When I saw his tail wagging, all my terror vanished – I erupted in fits of giggles. This seemed to please him, and he wagged his tail harder. He bent his head forward, and stuck his cold nose on my cheek, before licking the entire right side of my face.

"Ew! Embry!" I wiped my face clean of saliva. "You're such a dog."

I could have sworn I heard him snicker.

Our eyes locked. As I looked into his big brown eyes, I felt a surge of sympathy once more. I reached out, and stroked his face with the back of my hand.

"I'm sorry I can't love you the way you desire me to, Embry." I whispered. I could tell he understood me. "But I will always love you, you're my dearest friend. You saved my life. But, whether or not you think it's good for me, I love Jasper, and nothing and no one is going to change that."

His expression was pained, but he nodded. He bowed his head, to indicate that he understood.

"Can we still be friends?" I asked.

He looked at me, and nodded his fury head, before… smiling at me. It was so funny seeing a big wolf smile that I collapsed on the ground in yet another fit of laughter. I was clutching my stomach and rolling around, and eventually, Embry started howling with laughter too.

I was glad we were able to mend things so quickly – I wouldn't want to go back to Forks with this rotten feeling in my stomach. I didn't want to be guilty about Embry, nor did I want to fight with him.

I sighed when I was done laughing, and turned to look at Embry. He was watching me intently. I got off the sand and brushed myself off. He titled his head slightly to the side, before rubbing his nose against my newly-red hair, a questioning look in his eyes. I knew he was asking about my different appearance.

"A side effect from all the venom James and Victoria pumped into me." I sighed. "My hair went red, my eye colour has changed and my eye sight is better. My skin will always be colder and paler." I shrugged.

This seemed to make him sad for a moment, but he tilted his head, and nudged me a little. My eyes looked over at him, and I saw he was looking at my wrist. As I reflex, I held it up and looked at it too. I was wearing the bracelet he'd given me that night. This seemed to please him.

I rolled my eyes playfully, smiling.

"I really do love it, you know." I confirmed to him.

He sniggered, before stopping abruptly. He looked back at me, and sighed. He nudged me harder.

I frowned.

"What?"

He nudged me again, and I understood.

"Yeah, I probably should go." I sighed. "I promised I wouldn't be gone too long. But we should get together some time soon, and do something. Any chance there is another bonfire happening this weekend?"

Embry shook his head. I bit my bottom lip, and pat him again.

"Well, we'll figure something out." I promised him. I wrapped my arms around his massive body. "I really am sorry, Embry. Don't hate me, please."

He rolled his eyes, and I laughed.

"Take care."

I gave him another quick hug, before I retreated to my car. I opened the door, and got inside. I shuddered in relief. It was warm in the cab. I looked out and saw Embry watching me. He bowed his head, and smiled again. I smiled and waved to him.

And then he was gone. He raced back into the woods. At the same time, I started my car, and pulled away. I paid attention to my driving, trying to get back to the Cullen home as fast as I could, in order to see Jasper again soon. I smiled at the thought.

Just as I was out of La Push, a figure I recognized stepped out onto the road. He was massive, burly, with dark hair. I slammed on the brakes, even though I was thirty feet away from him. It was Emmett. He was looking directly at me, his face a mask of relief, and panic.

I stepped out of the cab, frowning.

"Emmett?" I called, folding my arms across my chest.

In an instant, he was standing in front of me. And hugging me. I gasped as all the air was pushed out of my lungs.

"Can't… breathe!"

He laughed and let me go. But he kept his arms on my shoulders.

"Smurf! You're okay!" his whole being was relief right now. I arched an eyebrow as he hugged me again.

"Okay, Emmett." I laughed. "You see, I've got Jasper in love with me, and apparently Embry too, so you're not going to help my situation if you're into me as well."

Emmett rolled his eyes and got me in a soft headlock, giving me a noogie. I shrieked, but laughed.

"Seriously, though." I spoke as he let me go. "What's wrong? When you stepped on the road, you looked tweaked. And now you're so relieved. Why?" I frowned suddenly. "And why the hell did you call me Smurf?"

His booming laughter filled the air, resting an arm on top of my head.

"Coz you're so short!" he snorted. I punched him in the ribs, but I knew he couldn't feel it.

"Well not everybody can be the size of a monster, _Sasquatch."_

Emmett grinned, and shrugged.

"Anyway, answer the question." I demanded playfully.

But his expression turned genuinely worried, and I soon copied this.

"Well, it's just… Rose was out hunting by the reservation border, when she heard you screaming…" He trailed off, frowning. "Why were you screaming?"

"Well…" I bit my bottom lip. "Embry said he wanted to talk to me, so I went… and he kind of told me he imprinted on me. You know what imprinting is, right?"

Emmett wrinkled his nose in evident disgust, but nodded.

"Yeah. Some love at first sight thing."

"Right." I continued. "Anyway, he told me I had to choose either him or Jasper, and obviously I chose Jazz, and then we had a fight. He got mad, and he turned into a werewolf."

Emmett growled.

"But you're okay." He stated the obvious. "Why are you okay? I thought he would have eaten you."

I rolled my eyes.

"Embry loves me, he wouldn't eat me."

It was Emmett's turn to roll his eyes.

"Yeah… well why did you scream then?" He demanded.

"Because I was shocked! I just saw my friend become a wolf in front of me!"

Emmett paused, and I was shocked when he sniffed me and made a howling, disgusted sound, jerking away from me.

"Aww, Smurf, you smell!"

I frowned, and sniffed my armpit, and then my hair. I smelt the same. I was looking at Emmett as if he'd gone nuts.

"I smell fine." I glared.

"No, you don't!" Emmett moaned. "You smell like a werewolf! Is there a river anywhere nearby? We need to throw you in – desperately."

I poked my tongue out at him.

"Bite me."

"I would, but I don't think Jasper would appreciate that too much."

I shuddered, and he laughed. I looked around, looking for my lover.

"Where is Jasper, anyway?" I frowned. "Wouldn't he have come to see if I was okay?"

Panic suddenly came back to Emmett.

"Oh, he did." He confirmed, before clearing his throat. "But he thinks that your wolf ate you… so he's kind of going to kill him right now."

My whole body became rigid.

"What?" I gasped.

Emmett nodded.

"So you better get your chicken butt out into those woods over there, and scream for one of them. Because they're both out there somewhere and if Jasper finds Embry…" he trailed off.

I didn't need to be told twice.

--

_**Jasper's POV**_

How coincidental, that the filthy hell hound happened to be wandering outside of La Push. Coincidental… lucky for me… unfortunate for him. I couldn't see Ava anywhere, but that was slightly relieving. I wasn't ready to see her, mangled and broken, ripped to bits by a teen werewolf. Anger rippled through me again. He was going to die tonight.

I crept closer to him, to the wolf, crouched, ready to spring at any moment. He got closer, closer… but instead of attacking him up front, I decided to get some answers from him. I straightened myself. I wanted to know where my reason for existence was, and whether or not she was alive.

I made myself known – I stepped out into his view, and whistled mockingly. He whipped around at me, slightly surprised, but glaring.

"Where is she?" I asked in a low, dark voice, not taking my eyes off his for a second. It made him flinch slightly. "Where is my Ava?"

He phased back to talk to me, and I was glad. My eyes narrowed. It would be easier to snap his neck if he were in human form. He glared at me too, once he was human. His hair was sticking out at all angles, twigs and leaves finding home in it. He was covered in dirt. And Ava's smell.

I growled.

"She's gone home." He stated for me simply, pulling on the paints he had wrapped around his leg. "I asked her to come here, to tell her something. She went home ten minutes ago."

Relief washed over me, and I marveled in it. But that soon disappeared. My eyes were still narrowed, and my eyesight was still red. Anger was consuming me. My arms shook, as I curled my hand up into a fist, so hard that it hurt.

"I don't believe you." I spat. "My sister said she heard Ava scream in La Push. Why did she scream?"

The werewolf named Embry shrugged.

"Because I phased in front of her."

"Did you harm her?"

His eyes widened, and shock and anger clouded his features.

"I would NEVER hurt Ava!" he said loudly, an edge of hardness in his voice. "I'm not like you, you bloodsucker. I don't eat the things I love."

I snarled, and he did the same back.

"What did you talk to her about?" I demanded, stepping closer to him. He stood his ground.

"None of your business." He replied coldly.

"Like hell it isn't." I kept stepping closer. "What did you call her down here for? I told you, dog, that unless you could prove that she'd be safe here-"

He cut me off.

"You don't own her!" he yelled at me fiercely "She isn't your property! I just thought I owed her an explanation, but you covered that. Except for one part."

"One part?"

"You didn't tell her I imprinted on her."

I made a disgusted noise.

"You expected me to?"

He glared.

"No – but if you were going to go and blurt our secret out, you might as well have mentioned that part."

I rolled my eyes, and noticed something as I looked at him again. Ava's blood smell, although not piercing, lingered on the werewolf's lips. I froze as I got within five feet of him, and tilted my head slightly, observing him.

"Why is her smell so strong on you?" I asked.

The young one went smug.

"Well, I needed a way to begin convincing her she was my imprint… so I kissed her."

That did it. I had never had Edward's marvelous gift of patience, or tolerance. Nor did I have the ability to share my lover with some dog. In a quick spring, I threw myself at him, sending us both hurtling to the ground. Embry let out a cry of surprise, before his body trembled.

Good. It was no fun when the fight was easy.

He phased into a werewolf, and before I knew it, his jaws were desperately snapping for my jugular. I held him back effortlessly. Despite the fact Ava wasn't dead; I was still going to hurt him. Hurt him for daring to put his disgusting scent on Ava's lips. I landed a smack in his face, and he yelped, pulling away from me.

He ran up 20 feet, before turning around, growling, and crouching down low. I was up and ready for him in an instant, crouching down myself. He threw himself at me, but I ran straight at him at full vampire speed, and we collided, falling to the ground again. He made a sound indicating he'd been hurt.

The werewolf tried to struggle away from me, his leg sticking out at a satisfactory angle. He was dragging it along, whimpering, and trying to get away from me. I snorted. I couldn't believe he was giving up so easily. But I wasn't.

I walked over to him slowly, and placed my foot over his broken leg. He howled in misery and pain as I pressed down, hearing another crunching sound come from the bone.

Embry phased back. He was crying out in pain, reaching for his leg, not quite touching it. He looked at me, and his whole body rocked with a tremor again, but then he screamed in agony and stopped, falling back onto the grass, his breathing hard.

I grinned in a triumphant way as I walked closer to his head. His lip was split, and bleeding. There was a large purple bruise on his forehead. He was pulling himself away from me.

I crouched down again, and faced him. I put my hand around his throat as I lifted him up to look at me. He struggled helplessly.

"Now you listen to me…" I said in a soft, threatening voice. "I don't have nearly as much patience for you dogs as my family does. In fact, you're rather like scum to me. But I'm not going to kill you. Because you care for Ava, and obviously she is alive – I cannot smell her blood on you, so you've been touched by an angel this time. But mark my words, pup. If you ever harm Ava in anyway, or if you kiss her again, I'm going to snap every single bone in your body. And if, at any time – I don't care what you've done – if she tells me she wants you dead, within ten minutes of her speaking, you will be."

I tightened my grip around his throat.

"Do I make myself clear?"

Embry spat his blood in my face, and I jerked away, wiping it from me. He spat another bit out, before reaching down, and snapping his leg back into place. He growled in pain, but stood up. His shoulders were rising and falling dramatically, trying to get his heart rate back to normal. He was covered in blood and sweat. His pants were torn into shorts, but they still covered him.

"I'm not going to be bullied out of love with her." He spat more blood at my feet, wiping away the bit that lingered on his lip. "I'm not going to say I'm sorry for kissing her, because I'm not. But she requested us to just be friends, and that's what I'm going to be for her. So panic not, ghoul."

The red had gone from my eyes. Guilt punched me in the face. Werewolf or not, I'd just attacked a teenage boy. He was immature – he didn't understand the factors of love. I shouldn't have attacked him like that. I hung my head.

"I'm sorry, young wolf. For what I've done to you." I bit back the distaste in my voice.

His eyes were like slits.

"Yeah so am I." he replied coldly. "Sorry you exist. Sorry you didn't die in that fucking war, and sorry that because of that, Ava will never be mine."

Any sympathy I had for him was gone. My eyes narrowed again, and we spent a whole minute glaring at each other. But I softened my expression, and I sighed again.

"I'll admit this – you probably would be a lot safer for her to be with than I…"

Embry rolled his eyes.

"You think?"

"No, I know. But just because you imprinted on her, does not automatically make her yours."

He glared.

"And just because her blood happens to smell appetizing to you, doesn't mean that automatically makes her yours, either."

"Touché, but I fell in love with her. It was my decision to. If you recall, vampires are not supposed to fall in love with their singers, but I did."

"But you blo- vampires have more than one singer in your lives. I only have ONE imprint. The one I'm supposed to be with. If I don't have Ava, I can't fall in love. Not properly, and I'll never have a happy life. I'm supposed to have her, that's the natural path her life would have taken. In a world where the supernatural didn't exist, you would have died nearly two hundred years ago. You'd be a corpse in the ground, and I would be with Ava."

He looked at me in disgust.

"You are supposed to feed on people, anyway. It would make it so much easier to hate you if every time I saw Ava, I didn't see you in her eyes."

I closed my eyes.

"We're not supposed to not feed on people at all, but I chose to. I joined the Cullen family because I didn't want to hurt people anymore. I didn't want to be the one responsible for all that pain. Most vampires wouldn't hesitate to kill their singers – but I did. I didn't kill her, and I found out what an amazing person she was, and I fell in love with her. I fell in love with Ava, not her blood."

He shook his head, putting a hand on his forehead.

"This is so screwed up." He muttered.

I chuckled darkly.

"Yes, it is."

He looked back at me, all traces of revulsion gone. He seemed morose.

"I promise that all I want now is to be Ava's friend." He sighed, and his head dropped. "So what do you say – truce?"

I looked at him, and smiled a little. I held my hand out for him to shake.

"Truce."

He looked up, and seemed a bit reluctant to shake my hand, but he did anyway. He took my hand quickly, and gave it a shake.

Suddenly, Ava's piercing scream echoed through the trees, and both of us looked around in panic. I could hear Embry's heart pick up speed, and race. My heart would too, if it could beat. I listened again, as I heard her beautiful voice echoed through the trees again.

My eyes snapped open. I knew exactly what direction it was coming from. I looked to Embry, who was looking up at me frantically. I nodded quickly, and took off in the direction of Ava's screaming. I soon heard Embry the wolf on my heels, following me to the disturbing sound.

--

_**Ava's POV**_

When I finished screaming, I looked over at Emmett, who was standing beside me. He had his hands over his ears, and he was looking at me in utter amazement.

"Do you think that heard me?" I questioned him.

Emmett nodded feebly

"Wow, Smurf. For someone so short, you sure scream loud." He shook his head, before he started pacing, his hands in his pockets.

I shrugged, grinning from ear to ear.

"It's a talent."

He rolled his eyes, and I giggled.

"How long till they come, do you suppose?" I tried to repress my panic. Emmett had assured me there was nothing to worry about – once Jasper could smell that my blood wasn't anywhere on Embry, things would be fine. But I couldn't help this small, nagging feeling I had.

I also felt immensely guilty – I hoped Jasper didn't have some weird vampire sense that he could sense kisses. Because I didn't want him to think I'd betrayed him – Embry mouth raped me. I sniggered as I thought of this.

"So…" Emmett whistled casually, turning to face me. "What should we do while we wait for them to arrive?"

I arched an eyebrow, suspicious.

"What did you have in mind?" I asked.

"Hmm…" Emmett thought for a moment. "We could stand you on top of your head, and see how long it takes for you to see funny colors?"

I laughed.

"No way!"

"Please?!" He begged me, going on his knees. He wrapped himself around my leg. "I've never had a human to play with before! Well, unless you count Bella, but I never got to play with her! Besides, you're probably more fun!"

"Nope." I shook my head, shaking him off my leg. "Pick something else."

Emmett swore.

"Hmmm… let's see how far you can do the splits!"

I raised my eyebrows.

"What?"

"You heard me – on your knees, girl!"

I fell on the grass laughing, holding my ribs.

He looked at me strangely, before he understood.

"Ew – don't be gross."

"Urgh!" I shuddered at the thought. "Pick something else!"

He growled.

"You're no fun."

"Yeah, yeah."

At that exact moment, Jasper and Embry came out of the forest at the same time. Their eyes looked around frantically. His eyes fell on me lying on the ground, staring up at the twilight, and Emmett sitting on the ground beside me. Relief was the only way I could describe his face. Embry spotted me a second later, and his expression was the exact same.

Jasper was at my side, lying beside me, in a second. My cheeks burned immediately at the way he was looking at me. His eyes seemed to sparkle, and his whole face lit up as he smiled down at me. He was so beautiful; I couldn't help but reach up and put my hand on his cheek.

He'd propped himself up on his side, looking down at me. He took my free hand in his, lacing our fingers together, rubbing the skin on my hand with his cold thumb, resting them on my arm stomach. With his other hand, he put it over the hand on his face. He kissed my palm affectionately – my cheeks were burning so bad, it hurt. My heart was racing, and I knew the love and devotion I had towards him was obvious on my face.

This moment was right out of a romance novel.

But it was ruined with Emmett making gagging sounds, and Embry clearing his throat awkwardly. Jasper looked up to glare at them both. Embry walked over to me, and stared down at my face on the grass.

"Dude." I laughed. "You're so tall from this angle."

Embry laughed, despite the slight hurt that was on his face. I swallowed back guilt.

"Well, Jasper and I heard you screaming, so we figured we'd come and see if you were okay."

I looked to Jasper, frowning. He nodded, confirming the story.

"You two? Together?" Emmett voiced my suspicion, looking back and forth between the vampire and werewolf doubtfully. "Were you fighting?"

Embry and Jasper shook their heads at the same time. I frowned deeper. Something didn't feel right about the way they looked. Embry's lip was split, and it wasn't earlier today, despite how old the wound looked. My eyes narrowed.

"Well, I'll see you later." Embry gently nudged my arm with his leg, before he phased again, and ran back into the forest without a second glance. I stared after him for a moment sadly.

Emmett wrinkled his nose again.

"I will never get used to werewolf stink." He sighed, before looking at us both again, and sighing. "Jazz, will you be alright to take you and Ava back to La Push? Because I'll get going."

"Oh, wait!" I said quickly, reaching for my keys in my pockets. "Jasper can just run with me – you take my car."

I threw him the silver keys, and he caught them with a lightning fast movement. He grinned at me.

"Alright, see you guys later."

And then he was gone.

"Be careful with my car!" I yelled after him. I could hear a laugh echo through the trees. And then nothing. Just me, Jasper and the twilight. We lay there in each other's embrace, staring up at the sky, which slowly become black and twinkled with stars.

I could never recall a moment when I felt so at peace, so calm, and so safe in my whole life. I was completely whole, and I couldn't imagine anyone being happier than I was.

Jasper leaned over and kissed the corner of my mouth. I turned to face him.

"Love you." He murmured, his eyes sparkling with adoration again.

I smiled, and kissed his lips.

"Love you too."

--

AWWWWWWWWWW! Sweetness. What a way to end the chapter.

Anyway, read and review, and I'll be sure to update ASAP.

Thanks so much! xo


	15. Chapter 15, Boundaries

Notes:

**Notes: **Please review. If you've put my story under your alerts/favorites, please review. I'd like to get more for this, as I put a lot of work into it. Thanks in advance! :D Enjoy.

_**Chapter 15, Boundaries**_

_**Ava's POV**_

I woke up once more in the loving embrace of my vampire. I smiled. I was lying across his chest again, and his arms were around me. Despite his chilly touch, I was warm. A light ray of sun shone through the window – it was obviously early dawn. The light made the room a beautiful shade of pink and yellow. I watched it until the light got stronger, and pure yellow shone in.

It wasn't until then did Jasper speak.

"You've got school today." He informed me, sounding smug. I groaned as loud as I could, and buried my face in his chest. He snickered.

"Don't laugh." I grumbled, looking back up at him. His eyes were dancing, and he smiled, wickedly amused. "Just consider yourself lucky you don't go to school anymore."

His smile only widened.

"Well, technically I've been to high school over six times. And no doubt I'll go again." He rested his hand on my cheek. "So trust me, I understand how you feel, love."

I put on my best pout face, and gently rested my chin on his chest as I looked at him through my eyelashes.

"Can I stay home, please?" I put on my best quiet voice, gently brushing his side with my hand.

Jasper looked uncomfortable. He shifted his weight, and cleared his throat. Now it was my turn to be amused. His discomfort gave me pleasure. It was fun to watch him squirm. I kept my face innocent as I brushed my hand carefully down his side again, planting a kiss on his chest.

He shuddered.

"Ava…" he warned.

But I was having way too much fun. I used my finger tips to trace the muscles on his chest. His back arched slightly – he liked it. I moved upwards and pressed my kisses along his chest, to his scarred neck. After I brushed another kiss on his jawline, he groaned and rolled me over, so he was on top. I giggled.

We kissed. I would never get used to the way his lips felt, so icy, so hard – and so perfect in every single way. He held me close, and I giggled in satisfaction at how well our bodies connected. They molded together – no awkwardness, no stiff places. Almost like we were meant to be together. I blushed at the thought.

He cautiously stroked a piece of my hair hanging in front of my face, before tucking it behind my ear. He kept his arm around my waist as he placed his hand on my cheek again, and leaned in, kissing me again.

As we lay there, kissing, that night so long ago repeated itself. Our chaste, sweet kisses were exchanged for desperate, needy ones as our hands trailed all over each other's bodies. I wrapped my legs around his waist, pressing my body against him. Jasper moaned loudly, and hungrily kissed me, rougher this time.

My cheeks burned as I felt his hand move over my stomach, underneath my shirt. It wasn't even a question of whether or not I was ready for this – I'd been ready for this when I first met him. I pulled back from him momentarily, to yank my shirt off over my head.

Jasper's hands froze, and he looked at me, bewildered and baffled. His eyes were frozen in shock too. With one swift moment, he was gone. I fell with a tiny thud onto the place where Jasper once was. I looked around quickly, and saw him standing at the side of the bed, his breathing rapid, and his shoulders heaving.

It took me a moment to comprehend what had happened. I thought he'd wanted this? Confusion made itself known on my face, and then hurt. But the way Jasper looked at me, made me tipsy. His eyes were full of lust… and hunger. Oh. I bit my bottom lip, looking guilty.

It was still hard for him to be around me – what with the way I smelt, and all. My blood. And I guessed being that close to me was difficult for him. At least, I hoped that was it. What other explanation was there? My shoulders slumped.

Unless he didn't want me that way.

Jasper must've sensed how I felt. In an instant, he was sitting on the bed again. He took my face in his hands, gently stroking my cheeks. He kissed me lightly on the lips.

"Don't feel rejected, my love." He purred, moving his lips from mine to my forehead. "It's not that I don't want you… but… forgive me for asking, but… have you ever…?"

"Have I ever what?" I frowned.

He cleared his throat, and his eyes darted to the ceiling and back to me.

"Had sex."

"Oh." I blinked. "_Oh. _No. No, no, never. I had one other boyfriend in my life, but the way I felt about him isn't nearly as powerful as I feel for you. I mean, I can't even really describe how you make me feel – it goes beyond anything I've ever felt, ever."

Jasper smiled.

"Well, I have." He bowed his head. "But I was raised a gentleman, and I was raised to respect women. And since I can tell… I can _feel,_" He corrected "- how you feel, and I feel the same way. And something tells me that I won't be able to resist this till we're… well…"

"Married?" I smiled widely.

He mirrored my smile.

"Yes, married. So at the very least, I want it to be perfect for you – down to the last detail. I don't want to do it in the heat of the moment, especially in a rush, since you my sweet, have to go to school. I want to take my time – satisfy you completely."

My cheeks burned so badly they hurt. I rested his hands on my cheeks to cool the burning. He laughed, and my heart raced. I chewed my lip again, and nodded.

"Okay." I agreed.

He smiled.

"Good. Now…" he gave my butt a soft tap. "Up. Get ready. Rosalie was kind enough to lend you some of her clothes. You have to go home to Charlie today, unfortunately."

I groaned again, falling back onto the comfortable bed.

"But don't worry – I enjoy holding you too much while you sleep. I'll meet you at Charlie's house again tonight – but we'll have to be quiet." He emphasized the last word, and I knew its double meaning. I giggled.

"Alice and Edward will ride you to and from school, and Rosalie will drop your car off at the Chief's house this afternoon. Your clothes are in the closet over there." He indicated to a large, wooden dresser in the corner of the room I hadn't noticed before. "And I'll have breakfast waiting for you when you get down."

He pressed his lips quickly against mine, and then my jaw, and then my forehead. And then he was gone.

It took me a moment to comprehend everything, and when I did, I started to squeal. I couldn't honestly believe how lucky I was – it was insane. How did I end up with someone so perfect? Over three months ago, if you'd told me I'd be this happy, I wouldn't have believed it. I thought my life would be ominous, and horrible.

But it couldn't have been better.

I heard a soft tap at my door, and I giggled.

"Come back for seconds have we?" I called in my sing-song voice.

I heard a chuckle – but it wasn't Jasper's.

"Can I come in?" the feminine voice asked. I froze.

"Uh… yes."

In stepped Rosalie. I was always so baffled by how beautiful she was – like the most beautiful woman in the whole world. I hit my self-esteem point just from being in the same room as her. She seemed threatening to me, at first, but now she'd definitely warmed up to me. It was strange, but she actually seemed to like me.

Her expression and smile was friendly as she walked over to where I was sitting in the bed. She sat down in Jasper's place, and put a perfectly folded pile of clothes beside me, and on top, a pair of the most gorgeous pair of leather boots I'd ever seen.

"Oh, Rosalie…" I said quickly. "I can't wear those clothes, they're too nice. Especially for school" Especially for me – but I didn't add that.

She smiled wider.

"Trust me, I'd rather you have them. Alice has a habit of throwing out clothes when they go out of style, so we end up getting new ones anyway. I'd rather these stayed out of a bin. So I want you to have them – I think you'll look beautiful in them."

I felt utterly flattered. And for a moment, I really wanted to hug Rosalie. She must've sensed this too, because she chuckled and pulled me into a timid hug. Her body was like Jasper's – hard and ice-cold, but a lot smaller and more feminine. I pat her back.

"Alright, well I'll leave you alone to get dressed." She spoke once we pulled away. Her smile was wide again, and amazingly beautiful. I was in shock, just from staring at her. She winked and got up. "Have fun at school."

I groaned for the third time that movie and fell back into the bed. I heard her beautiful lullaby of a laugh as she exited the room. After another minute, I carefully sat up, and looked at the pile of the clothes left for me on the bed. My hand cautiously raised and searched through them.

A pair of designer jeans, a black turtle neck sweater and those adorable boots. Sigh. I hurriedly pulled off my pajamas as I got off and stood in my black underwear and bra, looking through the clothes once more. Another small smile played my lips.

And then the door opened, and in stepped Edward Cullen.

We both froze, and our eyes were locked. Both our expressions read pure shock. And then he gasped, and I screamed. He quickly covered his eyes and apologized – once he was out of the room, when the shock wore off, I giggled nervously. It was like Embry all over again – only this time, thank god, I wasn't naked.

I proceeded to get dressed.

--

_**Jasper's POV**_

Once I was out of the room, I ran at full vampire speed into the kitchen. My Ava had an hour before she had to be at school, but it was best not to waste time, never the less. Our cupboard was usually empty, but as I opened it, I saw it jammed tightly with food. Once Alice had been informed that Ava was spending the weekend at our home, she went on a shopping spree and bought all kinds of food. I shuddered, and sighed. I still wasn't used to thinking about Alice. It hurt too much.

I knew, I was being a bit hypocritical. I knew I was with Ava while Alice and I were married, but I planned on leaving her as soon as I decided it was Ava I wanted to be with. Who knew how long she'd been lying to me? I had thought about this, long and hard while I was gone riding on my motorbike.

I'd started reading their funny feelings towards each other… a while after Bella left. I grit my teeth together. Over a year ago. She'd been lying to me _for a year. _It filled me with anger inside that I never thought I'd feel towards Alice.

"Jasper?" asked a soft, musical voice.

Ah… speak of the devil, and she will appear.

I turned around, and there was a nervous-looking Alice standing in front of me, holding sheets of paper in her hands. I looked from the paper, and then back to her curiously. I felt disgust well up inside me when I looked at her. And I knew it was obvious on my face too.

She flinched away from my cold look.

"Um… here." She pushed the papers towards me. Divorce papers. Alice had already signed them. I didn't hesitate. I put it against the kitchen bench, and reached over to get a stray pen by the (prop) utensils. I put my signature where the arrow pointed "Signature of Husband" and handed it back to her.

She looked at me, completely shocked.

"I can't believe you just…!" she trailed off, hurt in her eyes. This look would have broken my heart a while ago, but now I couldn't care less. I just stared her down coldly.

She cleared her throat delicately and tried again.

"Fifty years." She whispered. "Fifty years we've been married, and you didn't even hesitate to sign those papers. You didn't flinch – no emotion passed through your eyes. I can't believe it Jasper – you were totally vanilla. That's repulsive."

Anger bubbled inside me.

"You wanna know what's repulsive?" I spoke to her in a low, deadly voice, my eyes piercing with hate and revulsion. "You lying to me for over a year about Edward. So technically, we've only been married forty-nine years. Because I don't count this last year – it's all bullshit."

Alice's face was shocked.

"You're such a hypocrite!" she snarled. "Like you weren't sneaking around with Ava behind MY back!"

"I was going to leave you!" I shouted at her. "As soon as I realized Ava was the one I wanted to be with, I was going to leave you! But you LIED and SNUCK AROUND behind my back with EDWARD for a whole YEAR and I was too fucking stupid to work it out!"

Alice let out a small sob.

"I'm sorry, Jasper." She said in a small voice. "I'm sorry for what we did to you, and we didn't plan it… if it helps at all." She let out a sigh. "But we just fell in love. I was there for him when Bella left, and we just… fell in love. I wanted to tell you, but I was scared to hurt you. Every time I got close to telling you, I chickened out, and I'm so very sorry. But then, I saw Ava coming, and I saw how happy she'd make you, and it made me smile. I thought that maybe if you were in love with her, it wouldn't matter…"

I cut her off.

"Yes, I love Ava. And I'm not regretting my decision of being with her – but I don't like being lied to, Alice. For a whole year, I looked like an idiot, being loyal to you and loving you. I'd bend over backwards if you asked me to. I didn't see Ava coming, unlike you. Falling for her was so unexpected, and it was disorientated. I didn't really know what I was doing half the time. But when I was sure that she was the one I wanted, I made plans to leave you. I wasn't proud of it…" I leaned closer to her, my voice becoming a hiss. "But at least I had enough stones to do it. Unlike the coward you are, Alice Cullen."

Alice sniffed, all bug-eyed. I cleared my expression, and made it "vanilla" again. I turned away from her to begin making my human lover upstairs something to eat before school. Alice let out another sob and ran from the room.

I dropped the plate in shock when I heard Ava shrieking from upstairs. In a flash, I was upstairs… and seeing an embarrassed Edward in the hallway. I read the chagrin coming from Ava in my room, and the flushed embarrassment coming from Edward. I caught his eyes, and we both stood, staring at each other.

I spoke when Edward lowered his eyes.

"What happened?" My voice was poison.

"I accidentally walked in there while she was getting changed… I had no idea though, Jazz, I was coming to tell you that Alice wanted to give you the papers…" he trailed off, gulping and watching me. He was terrified, I could tell.

Despite the rage I felt, despite the fact I wanted to tear his head clean off of his body, I didn't. Somewhere inside, he was still my brother, and I still loved him. As I loved Alice – just not in the same way anymore. I lowered my head, and cleared my throat.

"It's okay Edward." My voice was strained. "Just go back downstairs… and knock next time."

He looked completely shocked, but nodded, and quickly ran downstairs. I paused again, before I gently tapped my mahogany door with my rock-hard knuckles.

"Uh… come in!" I heard Ava call. I stepped inside.

_**Ava's POV**_

After Jasper came to make sure I was okay, I ate the bacon and eggs he made me, and then caught a ride with Alice and Edward in Edward's silver Volvo to school. I sat in the back, Edward drove and Alice rode shotgun. I couldn't look at Edward, so I didn't know what was going on with him, but Alice looked utterly sad. There was no other word for it.

I wanted to ask her what was wrong, but I might've already known. Jasper told me that she handed him divorce papers, and didn't like the way he took it. So I guessed for myself that was why she was so upset. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Edward look at my briefly and nodded.

Once we pulled up at school, Edward didn't look at me again. He briefly planted a kiss on Alice's forehead, before rushing off at a faster-than-normal speed towards the cafeteria. I didn't expect Alice to wait for me… but she did. Her sad expression was gone – she seemed like her almost-usual happy self.

The day went forever. It felt like it was going slow, on purpose, just to torture me. I was overly-excited about the night I had planned with Jasper, and I was eager to get home as fast as possible. Lunch was awkward. Alice seemed more than happy to talk to me, despite the fact I was now dating her ex husband. She didn't treat me any differently, but I could tell, in her eyes, that she saw me differently.

I practically threw myself into Edward's backseat. Both Alice and Edward were already waiting in the front, and when they saw me fly into the backseat, on my stomach, they both chuckled, and then started laughing. It was so nice to hear them laugh, so be comfortable and relaxed again.

Both Edward and Alice seemed friendly enough as they bid me goodbye. But as we pulled up at Charlie's house, I noticed a car there that was familiar, but I couldn't quite pin point where I'd seen it before. It was a Volkswagen Rabbit. Both Edward and Alice froze as they saw it. They let out low, hissing sounds, before turning around to look at me.

"See you soon, sweetie." Alice murmured, leaning back and planting a quick kiss on my cheek. Edward forced a smile at me.

"Take care." He spoke clearly.

"Thanks Edward, bye Alice."

I stepped out of the car, and walked up to the house, just as I heard the Volvo pull away.

The door was open, so I cautiously pushed it open with my finger tips. I could hear the voices of Charlie, Jacob and Bella coming from the living room. I froze. What the hell were they doing here?

I took a shaky sigh, and stepped inside.

Bella and Jacob were sitting side-by-side on the couch, with Charlie sitting on the arm chair next to them. They were all turned to face each other, talking and laughing like they didn't have a care in the world. I considered running upstairs, and slipping by unnoticed, but the wind had to betray me when a strong breeze blew and slammed the door shot, announcing my arrival.

Six pairs of eyes, all brown, turned to look at me at the same time. Charlie's face was pleasantly surprised, Bella's was a modest happy, but Jacob's expression was hard. I felt my cheeks burn, and I tried not to look at him too much. Instead, I focused on Bella and Charlie.

"Hi." I muttered shyly.

Bella got off the couch, and walked over me. I froze as she wrapped her pale arms around me in an embrace. I softened and hugged her back. Despite the fact I hated some of the decisions Bella had made in her life, I still loved her. She was my cousin, and before the Cullens, she was the only person I was close to in the whole world.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, only for me too hear.

"Me too." I murmured back.

Bella pulled back, and smiled at me. She went back over the couch, and went and sat next to Jacob, who got up this time. I immediately flinched. I was scared, from his expression that he was going to phase into a wolf and tear my head off. But instead, he did the same thing as Bella – wrap his hot arms around me.

Except he didn't whisper an apology to me like Bella did. Instead, his voice was chilly, and it sent an uncomfortable shudder through my body.

"I have to talk to you. Soon."

He let me go and walked back and sat beside Bella. She smiled at him, and he smiled back. He rested a hand on her knee.

"Hey, Ava!" Charlie spoke to me in a cheery voice, looking like Christmas had come early. "Guess what? I've got some good news!"

I was immediately suspicious. Something felt… off, about this situation. I looked at Bella's happy expression, Jacob's cold one, and Charlie's excited one. I still couldn't decrypt it. I looked to Charlie for an elaboration.

"Bella and Jacob are going to be living with us for a while!" he said this in a tone that would have out-cheered the sun. "Apparently Billy is having the house in La Push redone, so Bella and Jacob had no where to stay. They rocked up with their bags, and they're staying here!"

My blood ran cold. No! No! They couldn't stay here! I wanted to scream. Or at least, not Jacob. Bella could stay. I didn't want Bella to be homeless. I looked at Jacob coldly, my eyes narrowed. His expression was the exact same.

"Oh, and I hope you don't mind…" Charlie began again, completely oblivious to the daggers being shot between me and Jacob. "But Bella will be staying in your room. Jacob can stay in our guest bedroom."

I nearly screamed out "NO!" at the top of my lungs. Jasper was coming over tonight! Bella couldn't be here! My cheeks started to burn. This was so like Charlie. Even though Bella ran off to La Push, abandoning him for her own personal gain, he still thinks the sun shines out of her ass and would do anything for her.

"Cool." I lied through my teeth. "I don't mind. It used to be Bella's room, anyway."

Bella smiled at me, relieved.

"Anyway, Charlie…" I turned back to him, going back to ignoring Jacob and deliberately having my back to him. "I got homework to do, so I guess… I'll just be upstairs."

I huffed and ran upstairs, and into my room, that I would now be sharing with Bella for god knows how long. I looked inside. There was a spare bed pulled out from God knows where, and it was lying beside my bed. I saw a suitcase in the corner. That was it. I sighed. Well, at least she wouldn't take up too much room.

I considered calling Jasper to tell him not to come over tonight, but decided against it. I wanted him over, and if Bella didn't like it, tough. We'd just go hide in the woods and make out. I got excited at this thought, and giggled.

I busied myself with school work until sun set. Bella came in once to see what I was up to, and then exited. I had a sneaking suspicion that Charlie had asked her to come in and check on me to make sure I wasn't going to hang myself. I rolled my eyes.

Around 6, Bella and Charlie informed me that they were going to pick up some take out food for dinner. I didn't pay much attention to this at the time, but only as I watched the cruiser pull away from my desk, I was aware that I was alone in the house with Jacob. My blood ran cold.

At the exact moment I thought of it, I heard the door open, and in stepped Jacob. He was so tall, and he looked menacing. My irritation and anger for him earlier that day had evaporated – replacing it was pure fright. I was scared of him. And we were all alone.

I swallowed a nervous lump in my throat.

"What?" I tried to make my voice annoyed – it came out scared.

"I told you we needed to talk." He kept his tone as cold as Jasper's skin.

"About…?"

"About Embry. And about this infatuation you have with this leech."

I didn't have to fake irritation now – it came naturally.

"My 'infatuation' with Jasper is none of your business, Jacob." I narrowed my eyes into slits. "And I already told Embry we could only be friends – anything else is out of the question."

Jacob looked frustrated.

"Did he tell you about the imprinting?"

I nodded.

"Yes. And it doesn't change anything. In fact, I find imprinting sick. You should choose who you fall in love with – fate shouldn't have such a strong hand in it."

Jacob looked taken aback for a moment, but he soon cleared his expression and made it enraged.

"Do you not see anything, Ava? I thought you were smarter. Embry said he was okay with the two of you just being friends, but we can all hear his thoughts while we're wolves. It's eating him up, and he's too in love with you to admit it. You need to cut this crap out, seriously, and get over this bloodsucker and be where you belong."

I got off my chair so abruptly I knocked it to the floor.

"You have absolutely NO say in my love life, Black!" I yelled at him. "It's none of your business! I love Jasper, and I don't care what any of you say, I'm not just going to ignore that." I was infuriated. "And I don't 'belong' anywhere! I belong where I want to belong!"

His whole body trembled, like Embry's had.

"The hell it isn't any of my business!" he yelled back. "Each werewolf's imprinting concerns all of us! You're killing Embry, Ava! Can you honestly say you can see yourself being with Jasper for the rest of eternity? Would you give up your life, to be a leech? Filth? A creature of the night?"

"Yes." I spat firmly. "If Jasper wanted to eat me, I'd allow him."

Jacob looked at me in pure shock, before letting out an enraged roar and punching the wall. It broke, exposing wood and blackness. I gasped.

"Dickhead! You broke my wall!" I bellowed.

"TAKE IT BACK!" Jacob screamed, coming at me. "Take that back! You don't mean that!"

He took a hold of my shoulders. I gasped in pain. I could hear my shoulders cracking, and the pain was unbelievable.

"Jacob… stop!" I gasped. "You're hurting me!"

"I will NOT let you become a vampire." He said it in a final tone. "It would make Embry want to die. I can't. I don't care if I have to kill your precious leeches, I'll make SURE you stay mortal, Ava!"

I remembered back to my self-defense classes in school, and what to do when you were being attacked. In one swift movement, I kicked Jacob in the knee, punched him in the throat and then kicked him in the testicles. He gasped in shock and fell to his knees.

I pulled myself free of his grasp and ran out into the hallway. If I could get outside, I could shout for Jasper, or Emmett, or Rosalie, or Alice. Anybody. I just wanted one of them to come and save me from this insane boyfriend of my cousin's.

"Ava – wait!" I heard Jacob call, and I felt him try to grab a hold of my arm again. As I turned around to look at him, his eyes were frozen in shock. He was reaching out to me, trying to pull me back.

I didn't realize I was falling down the stairs until I felt (and heard) a sharp crack coming from my head. I could feel the hot, sticky blood gushing out from my head wound and down my face. I whimpered. I was too in shock to feel the pain. But as I tried to move, I felt my arm hurt unbearably. I let out a scream of help.

I could see Jacob towering over me. He was on my knees, and he had me propped up against his chest. He kept lightly tapping my face, to keep my eyes open. I could hear him shouting at me, but I couldn't make out the words. I was just so tired… I felt my eyelids shut, and I lost consciousness.

--

GASP! What's gonna happen next??

Only one way to find out…

Please review for me; you'd seriously make my day!! Thank you!


	16. Chapter 16, Open Wounds

Notes:

**Notes: **Thanks to all who reviewed :D I greatly appreciate you taking the time to let me know how you think my story is going. It's always great to get feedback. Anyway, enjoy the latest installment, and don't forget to review!

_**Also, since this new character is being introduced and will be around for a while, I'm giving him a character/face. His name is Eben Stone, and he will be portrayed by Ben Barnes. If you don't know him, he is of the Prince Caspian fame – I suggest you go to google and look him up – he's quite the hottie! Also, his fiancée, Laurie, will be portrayed by Missy Peregrym. :D Enjoy.**_

_**Chapter 16, Open Wounds**_

_**Ava's POV**_

_As I drifted, I dreamed._

I was in the ocean, and I felt the cold water all over my skin, drenching my clothes. There wasn't a sound in the air - no peep what so ever. Only the sound of the waves rushing back and forth over me. But I didn't choke - I could breathe just fine. There wasn't anything in sight - I was completely isolated, and perfectly at peace with the world, and with myself.

After a while, I started to hear voices in my head. I recognized all of them, yet at the same time, I had no idea who they were. But they were disturbing my peace, and for that I was angry. I could hear their voices, furious, desperate cries of despair. One above all, the one I recognized the most, his voice a beautiful, magical sound that cut through the rest like a knife in butter.

"Ava!"

"Ava!"

"Is she okay?"

"Ava, wake up!"

"Open your eyes for me, baby."

I wanted, so desperately, to reach out and touch the beautiful alien who was calling my name. I wanted to tell him I was okay, and tell him that I was happy. But I also wanted him here with me, to lay by my side in this beautiful ocean for all of eternity. But his distraught, hurt voice broke my heart to pieces.

"Please, wake up. Come back to me." The voice begged, stifling a sob.

'I'm here...' I tried to murmur, but I couldn't find my lips. 'I'm okay...'

There was silence again, for a long time. I was grateful for the reprieve, but I also wanted to hear that voice again.

I heard someone else, much huskier, but I recognized that almost immediately, too.

"Ava! Ava, Ava, Ava!"

"Get your hands off her!"

"Ava!"

"Open your eyes, Goddamnit!"

And then that voice was gone, too. And suddenly, I felt so alone, I wanted to cry. But no tears found their way down my cheeks. I wanted to find the sources of the voices, and have them near me. Hearing them comforted me so, and I wanted that warmth back again. Another wave of water came over my head, but this time, I stopped breathing.

I coughed, spluttered and trashed, trying to get out of the water. But it was consuming me, swallowing me whole into a big pool of water. I was going to drown, and there was no one here to save me. Tears started to pour down my face now, and I opened my mouth to let out a scream - until I heard two people say my name simultaneously.

It wasn't the same two voices before. These voices were different, but I would recognize them anywhere. The familiar sound made my whole heart throb with warmth, pain, despair and love.

"Mom." I gasped. "Dad!"

And suddenly, the water was gone. I was lying in the middle of a green field, surrounded entirely by trees. I sat up, my eyesight hazy. I couldn't see anything, nor was it any nosier than out back in the ocean, but I searched greedily for those voices again.

"Ava, my sweet."

Out of the blackness of the forest, stepped my dead mother and father.

Death hadn't affected them much - they weren't rotting or anything, but they were pale. Like someone else I knew, but couldn't remember who. But they looked like death - but my parents, at the same time.

My mother, Judith Whistler, stepped towards me first. She was smiling, the way she used to when I was a child, when she saw me do something for the first time. Her hair was chocolate brown, cut to her shoulders. Her glasses were pushed up to the bridge of her nose. Her eyes were dazzling blue-grey - like mine had once been. She was thin, and a little taller than I was.

And then my father, Kenneth Whistler, walked behind my mother, resting a hand on her back. He was looking at me, mirroring my mother's smile. He looked the same as well - his hair a blonde going grey, with a receding hair line. His eyes were just grey, and he was squinting. Both of my parents were in their funeral clothes - the clothes I'd watched them be buried in.

Pain nearly snapped me in half.

"Mom?" I whispered brokenly. "Dad?"

I saw them both nod, and smile again. Out of the blue, I heard the same, beautiful angelic voice speak to me.

"It's alright Ava." he cooed softly. "Wake up, love. Come back to me."

My mother reached a hand out for me, her eyes full of emotion. She was trying to cry, like I was. My father remained composed, although his face was torn and hurt as well. I reached my hand out, wanting to take hers. But we were so far away from each other, and they wouldn't move any closer - nor could I.

"Mom!" I called out for her. I could feel the tears coming now. Hot, salty tears stung my eyes and rolled down my cheeks. "Dad!"

"Italy..." she murmured, dropping her hand, her eyes wide, and cautious. "Beware of Italy, my sweet."

None of it made any sense. I sat there, confused and crying, when suddenly, my father nudged my mother, his whole face twisted in fright. He whispered something to my mother, and her expression was the same. They both threw one last longing glance in my direction, before  
running into the forest, and leaving me alone.

"NO!" I screamed, sobbing now. "NO! COME BACK! PLEASE DONT GO - PLEASE!"

I felt a cold chill run down my spine, and I heard footsteps approach behind me. I tried to turn around to see who it was, but my body refused to shift. I waited.

"Well, well..." A voice I did not recognize purred. "You're a pretty thing, aren't you?"

I whimpered, and this made him laugh. And stepping in front of me was a handsome Italian man, more pale than my mother and father had been, with purple bags under his eyes. His eyes were a demon red. He was wearing a long, red velvet robe. I gasped, and everything came back to me.

"Jasper!" I wheezed. "Embry! Emmett! Rosalie!"

The man shushed me.

"Do not fret, quello bello." He purred, stroking my hair. An unpleasant shudder went down my back, and I wanted nothing more than to be away from him. "All will be clear soon."

_He began stroking my hair out of the way of my shoulder. I gasped in horror as I realized what he was doing. He used a long, white hand to stroke my neck and my shoulder, before leaning down, his teeth out, whispering soothing things._

"_NO!"_

--

I gasped as my eyes snapped open. My breathing was hard and fast, my forehead damp from sweat. My first instinct was to panic, and scream out for help, for someone to tell me where I was – but when I looked around, I was instantly comforted. I was in the hospital. That was bluntly obvious.

My eyes nearly popped out of my head when I looked at how many flowers, balloons and teddy bears were around me. Most of them were cheap daffodils. I saw Charlie got me orchids, and beside those, were two other kinds of flowers. Pink tulips, and from the card, it was from Embry, Jacob, Sam, Seth, Bella, Jared, Paul, Kim, Emily and Quil. I felt a rush of hate as I looked at Jacob's name.

And then it all came back to me like a slap in the face. I fell down the stairs, after I'd kicked Jake. I calmed down a little. I must've cracked my head on the bottom step, because after the fall, everything was a bit foggy. All I could remember was Jacob trying to get me to stay awake, and a hot, sticky liquid running down my head.

But our conversation before the accident made me anxious. I didn't want a repeat, and I hope I spoke to Jasper, or one of the Cullens, about it before I talked to anyone else. I looked at the rest of the flowers.

The last bunch of flowers in a vase closest to me, made me gasp. Of course – only from the Cullen family. There were seven flowers, all roses, each a different colour. I scooted over to look closer, a smile on my face.

There was a pink rose from Rosalie, a white rose from Esme, a green rose from Edward, a yellow rose from Emmett, a purple rose from Alice, a blue rose from Carlisle, and of course, a red rose from Jasper.

The balloons were all different – plenty of "Get well soon", and "Missing you". I knew immediately, when I saw a red heart balloon was "I love you" in white fine hand by the foot of my bed, that it was from Jasper. And next to that, was a teddy bear. It made me swoon.

I started to look around for any indication of other life form. I gasped when I saw Embry, sleeping with his head on the side of my bed, his body sitting on the chair. He was snoring loudly. I stifled a laugh.

I nudged him gently with my foot. He snorted and his head shot up, looking around with a dazed expression, his eyes sleepy and his long hair a mess. But when he caught sight of me, his features changed. He was awake immediately, and his whole face lit up like a child's on Christmas Day. He was off the chair and hugging me in an instant.

I laughed and hugged him back. It was a friendly moment between us, and I was enjoying having my best friend there, but I grunted when he pulled back and pressed his lips against mine again. I put up no fight once more. But I took my hands back and kept them at my side.

"Embry…" I closed my eyes and sighed with frustration when he let me go. He looked at me, his eyes wide and meaningful, as he reached out and stroked my cheek. I flinched away.

"Embry." I said again, more firmly. "You can't just keep kissing me like that. It's not fair. I know it's hard for you, with this imprinting thing, but-"

"I know." He cut me off. "Just listen to me, please. You would not believe…" he trailed off, sighing shakily "… you would not believe how distraught I was, when I got the phone call from Jacob. He said that you'd tripped down the stairs, and cracked your skull, and that you were bleeding everywhere. And when I came here, and I saw all those doctors working on you, and the amount of blood you'd lost, I felt for sure I'd lost you. I actually haven't been in La Push for forty-eight hours."

He sounded quite proud of this.

"I haven't left your side, not once. They told me you were comatose, and where was a good chance you'd wake up, but also a good one you wouldn't. So I stayed with you, for the 72 hours you were unconscious. I actually cried a couple of times."

His cheeks went red.

"But I'm going to let you know this now. The pain I felt, when I thought for certain you were gone, was unbearable. I can't ever go through that again." His shoulders rose defensively, his expression determined.

"Which why, I'm going to tell you this now. I'm going to fight for you, Ava. I don't care what you tell me, and I don't care that your leech will try and bully me out of it. I tried not to love you this way, I tried not to care, and it killed me. I love you, and I'm going to fight to make you mine."

I was in utter shock over his words. And then, I had the overwhelming need to cry.

"Don't do this to me, Embry." I whispered brokenly. "Please don't. I want you by my side, you're my best friend and you saved my life. But I love Jasper, and I can't… I can't…"

I started to cry. Tears came down my face. Regardless of how happy I'd been in Forks, I'd also never cried so much in my life. My slow tears turned into something much harder and I started to sob.

"I don't want you to love me!" I gasped. "I want you to choose who you love! I don't want to have this power over you, Embry! Please-"

My words were cut off by his mouth. He was kissing me again. This time, I tried to fight him off, pushing and shoving with all my might – it didn't make a difference. I started to squirm as he kissed me deeper.

"Embry!" I shrieked as I managed to pull my lips away to breathe. "Stop!-"

I used my hands to try and push him away again.

"Get out." I heard a cold voice order. Embry and I both turned to look at the figure in the door. Dr Carlisle Cullen stood there, his expression angry. He was looking directly at Embry. I looked on in amazement. I'd never seen that expression on Carlisle's face before.

"No." Embry spat at Dr Cullen. "Make me, leech."

"Get out, Embry." Carlisle ordered again, his voice cold and sharp. "Or I'll call security. Now."

Embry's expression was murderous.

"For what?"

"For harassing one of our patients."

Embry hunched his shoulders, and glared at Carlisle. He turned back to me, and swooped down, pressing his lips to mine, quickly this time. My lips were burning so bad; I pressed them together in a hard line, tears stinging my eyes again.

"I'm going to be fighting for you." He whispered against my lips. "I'm not going to stop."

He pulled away. Without a second glance, he trudged over to the door, staying away from Carlisle as if he contained some kind of disease, looking at him in disgust, before he disappeared.

I started to cry again.

Carlisle came and sat by my side. He put an arm around me, and let me lean against his shoulder. He put the clipboard he was holding aside.

"I don't want him to love me." I sobbed to him. "I don't want him to try and fight for me. It'll just hurt him…"

He shushed me, placing his cold cheek against my head. I only just realized that it was still burning. I must've had stitches. I winced.

"You'll be okay." Carlisle promised, rubbing my back. "Things will fall into place and work out on their own, don't worry."

"How could you possibly know that?" I whimpered.

"Because when I look at Embry, I see nothing but a young man who is in love, but he's not being very smart about it. I've met other werewolves over time, and I even met one that chose to love someone else over his imprint. Embry has hope, Ava – he just has to try."

"I wish he would." I said sulkily, my tears slowing down now. "Stupid… puppy." I sniffed.

At this, Carlisle laughed.

"Will you be okay?" he asked softly, turning his head to me. I looked up at him. I felt a warm rush of gratitude towards Carlisle. He must've saved my life about three times now – I knew I didn't want replacement parents, but if I were going to have them, I couldn't ask for a better father than Carlisle.

I smiled weakly, and nodded. He smiled back, displaying his straight, perfect white teeth.

"Alright, well we should see how you're doing. You've been out of commission for about…"

"72 hours." I sighed.

He grinned, and picked up his clipboard.

"That's right. Three days. That's not very long, for our kind. Not at all. But poor Jasper's been going insane. He should be here soon."

"Where is he?" I asked quietly, automatically looking around, already knowing he wasn't there.

"Hunting." Carlisle spoke with a voice full of authority. "Being around the hospital with all the bleeding patients has taken its toll on my children. Jasper, Edward, and Alice went out a while ago. Emmett, Rose and Esme are here. I'll tell them you're alright."

He carefully made me tilt my head forward while he examined my gash.

"Hmm… much better now." He murmured, tracing his cold fingers over it. He looked at me. "We should be able to take the stitches out soon. You heal pretty fast, for a human. Do you feel dizzy, sick, nauseous…?"

I shook my head.

"No. My head burns a little."

"That's expected." He nodded his blonde head once, writing something on the clipboard.

"I'm sorry." I blurted out quickly, and he looked at me in surprise.

"For what?"

"For always getting into stupid accidents. I mean, first me slipping over at work, and then you taking me into your house after the bonfire. I feel like I'm annoying you all, somehow."

He smiled a dazzling smile.

"Not at all, Ava. My job is to help people. And my family loves you; they care for you very much. Especially Emmett and Rosalie, surprisingly. And needless to say, I'm sure Jasper has no issue with it either. It makes him a bit smug, actually."

Another thought struck me.

"Dr Cullen?"

He laughed quietly.

"Carlisle, please."

"Carlisle, then. I've got two questions to ask, if you have the time."

He nodded.

"Go ahead."

"Well, for starters… do you think I'm a home wrecker, somehow? I mean, none of you hate me because you think I'm responsible for Jasper and Alice divorcing?"

Carlisle put his clipboard back down again.

"No, none of us think you're a home wrecker, Ava." He replied warmly. "Nor do any of us hate you for it, or think you're responsible for it. Edward and Alice, for starters, were having an affair behind Jasper's back. I think that was what led them to divorcing. We were just grateful you came along at the right time – we were afraid that if Jasper found out too early, he'd leave us. And that would hurt as all, very much."

To my greatest surprise, Carlisle leaned forward and kissed my forehead.

"So in a way…" he went on as he pulled back to look at me. "You're our savior."

"Yeah, Smurf!" said a loud voice. I turned, and smiled at the large vampire, who grinning from ear to ear, leaning against the doorway. "We all think the sun shines outta your little ass. And Carlisle? What would Esme think of you kissing your patients?"

He walked over to the bed where I was lying, and Carlisle was sitting. He nudged Carlisle.

"Eh? Getting paid to make out with the comatose teenagers?"

He winked at me, and I giggled.

Carlisle rolled his eyes.

"Emmett, Emmett." He sighed in disapproval. "Well, Ava…" he was all authority again. "Your head seems to be fine. I'd like to keep you in for another day, just to make one hundred percent sure. You suffered quite a nasty fall – smashed your skull, in fact. It's amazing it only took you three days to heal."

He seemed thoughtful for a moment.

"Anyway, if your head throbs or hurts any, just take some Tylenol. And I'm sure, without a doubt, that my children will keep you company in the mean time." He smiled again at me, and got off the bed.

"Take care, Ava. You concentrate on getting better." He looked at Emmett, scowling like a parent scowling at a naughty five year old. "And YOU try to let her rest some, okay?"

Emmett saluted.

When Carlisle left, Emmett gave me a hug.

"You're about as useless and clumsy as Bella." He rolled his eyes. "Only worse."

My first instinct was to hit him, but I decided it wouldn't do much. And then I remembered I still had another question I needed to ask Carlisle.

"Aw, damn!" I scowled, shaking my head. I winced a little. Emmett looked at me, his eyes alarmed.

"What?"

"I needed to ask Carlisle something else." I turned to Emmett helpfully. "Maybe you could help. Do you know what happened? Y'know – after I plummeted to the earth and cracked open my cranium?"

"Well, the werewolf – Jacob, whoever – carried you here. He handed you over to Carlisle, and said that you'd fallen down the stairs. Jasper went absolutely wild. He thought Jacob had done it, so they had a big tear up in the forest – but they're both okay!" He added hastily at my horrified expression.

"Carlisle and Sam called it off in time. Jasper would only let Embry near you, and that was it. He didn't let Jacob or any of the other wolves so much as on the same hospital floor as you. It was a little excessive. But oh well. He hung around for all three days, and left about an hour ago to hunt, and left you under the supervision of Embry."

Emmett looked around.

"Where is he, anyway?"

I sighed sadly.

"Embry kissed me, so Carlisle sent him away."

Emmett snorted.

"God, you really can't trust werewolves today!" he shook his head. "We better not tell Jasper – I don't know how much more the poor guy can take. OH!" He looked at me, his eyes wickedly amused. "I can't believe I almost forgot to tell you – Bella came to visit you, and Edward was here. They saw each other."

I felt like such a gossip, but this intrigued me. They hadn't been near each other since their relationship ended over a year ago. I leaned forward, my eyes wide and curious.

"What happened?" I egged him on.

Emmett grinned.

"Well, you should've seen it. It was so awkward. Bella gave him a bit of a hug, and then they asked each other a couple of small talk questions. And then they parted. Jasper had a headache afterwards – the different range of feelings rolling of them was insane. You had anger, revulsion, confusion, pain, distaste, amazement, disbelief, relief-" He started to count them on his fingers.

"But there was also affection, hurt, and above all, love. Those two still have the ultimate hots for each other – but you know Edward. Despite the fact he might always love Bella in a certain way; he'll always love Alice more because she brought him out of a dark time. Besides, she's with the wolf. But it was really amusing to watch."

I sighed sadly for my cousin. It must've been hard for her, to see Edward again after all this time. I had the urge to hug her.

"Where's Bella?" I asked him softly. "I'd like to see her."

"Er… downstairs in the waiting room, with the wolf pack, last I saw. Then again, I saw Embry take off in a rush, so they might've followed her…" he paused, his expression blank. "Nope, I can hear her heartbeat. She's downstairs, but all the other wolves took off."

He frowned, completely puzzled.

"There's also a dude – I have no idea who he is, but he's waiting for you too. It's not Charlie, either – he took off a while ago to the cop station. No, this guy only just arrived."

He listened closer.

"Do you know someone named Eben?"

I froze, hardly daring to believe it.

"Eben?" I gasped. "Eben Stone?!"

Emmett nodded.

"GET HIM IN HERE!" I shrieked with happiness. "I WANNA SEE EBEN!"

Emmett jumped, and looked at me, his eyes wide. He nodded quickly.

"Uh… okay!" He bolted out of the room.

"Eben." I repeated the name to myself, shaking my head. My old boyfriend, Eben. We'd broken up when I was 15 and he was 19, and I hadn't seen him since I'd left Seattle. We used to go to summer camp together. I was 9, he was 13. We'd been friends for ages, and he'd come to see me and say goodbye before I went to Forks. He had gone to my parent's funeral, too.

He was also the first guy I'd ever kissed. My cheeks burned a little, when I thought of that. I really wished I had waited for Jasper, but I was glad, if I had to kiss someone before Jasper, that it was Eben.

And then I saw him, and my mouth fell open.

21 year old Eben Stone was leaning against the door frame, smirking. He didn't look much different from when I saw him about three or so months ago, but I could see him better now that my eyesight wasn't affected by all my crying.

He was 6'1, and he was beautiful. Not in the flawless way Jasper and his family was, but in a normal way. He had thick dark brown hair that went to his chin, with big brown eyes. He had muscle that was for sure. He was wearing a white button up shirt, and jeans, with a black jacket.

He looked at me with a wide smile.

"You're awake." He stated softly, walking over to me. I laughed and opened my arms for a hug. He snorted and gave me one.

"Did you get shorter?" he taunted.

I threw my hands up in frustration when he let me go.

"What is with everyone and making short jabs? Do you people have nothing original?"

He laughed.

"Well, you know me." He shrugged.

I sniggered, and gave him another hug, a proper one this time. He smelt the way he did when he was 13. A sweet, musky kind of smell. I hugged him tighter. He put his long arms around me and hugged me to him.

"Only you could manage this." He rolled his eyes when we parted. "Falling down the stairs and cracking your head open in the process. I thought Forks was supposed to be a safe little town?"

"Yeah, well, you know me!" I said sarcastically. He smiled.

"So what have you been up to?" he asked me casually, as he lay down beside me on the bed. It wasn't uncomfortable – it felt nice to have someone I knew from my childhood with me. No matter how much Forks felt like home, it felt better to have some kind of familiarity from my days in Seattle.

"Nothing really." I mumbled. "Besides getting my head cracked open. Oh, I also did the same thing at work – I slipped on a wet floor."

He howled with laughter.

"Did your mom drink at all when she was pregnant with you?"

"Probably." I snickered. "I think I get it from her, because Bella's pretty clumsy. And my mom and her dad Charlie were siblings, so…" I trailed off, shrugging.

Eben frowned.

"Is the one who doesn't look like she's part of the model crowd downstairs? You know, with the pale skin, brown eyes and hair?"

"That would probably be her." I nodded.

"Damn. She does look like you. Only you're… better looking." He cleared his throat, and I laughed. He looked at me, frowning, before taking a piece of my red hair between his fingers. "What the hell? Did you dye your hair?"

Uh… "Yep."

"Oh." He observed it closer, before grimacing playfully. "Well, I like it – it suits you."

"Thanks."

"So… what's up with that family downstairs? Do you know them?"

"Oh yeah, they're the Cullens."

"Who's the really hot blonde one?"

I laughed.

"That's Rosalie. I'm actually dating her twin brother, Jasper."

Eben's eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"Whoa, her twin? I gotta get a look at this guy; make sure he's good enough for you."

At this comment, I had to roll my eyes in disbelief.

"Are you kidding? Half the time I don't think I'm good enough for HIM."

He frowned.

"Hardly. You're gorgeous, Ava – you always have been."

The playful banter was gone. I looked at him, and he looked at me, and we both smiled simultaneously. I gently rested my head against his shoulder, and he rested his head against mine.

"I missed you, you know." He murmured "Seattle hasn't been the same without you."

"I missed you too. It's been months." I sighed. "And I know that's partly my fault, but my phone wasn't ringing either, Eb. Where've you been?"

"Around." He sighed. "I'm… actually engaged."

My heart did an unnecessary twist. It was painful. I looked up at him, and he looked at me, scrutinizing my reaction. I put on a smile, and nodded, nudging him.

"That's great, Eben! Who is she? Do I know her?"

"Her name's Laurie. You remember – Laurie Walker?"

A light bulb flickered.

"From Summer camp?" I arched an eyebrow. Laurie was definitely pretty. She was a great athlete and she had brown hair. Her eyes were also brown, like Eben's. She was also a great student – I scowled.

"How did that happen?" I forced a laugh.

"Well… we were dating, if you remember. And I asked her to marry me, and she said yes." He smiled a little. "But she's really happy – she's been having a great time planning the wedding and stuff. She's really into it."

"Were you gonna invite me?"

"Of course." He frowned a little. "I just wasn't sure if you wanted to go."

"Why wouldn't I?" I demanded.

He cleared his throat.

"Well, you hated Laurie, remember?"

I snorted.

"I didn't hate her… I just thought she was a bit of a show off."

He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, alright. Well when do I get to meet this boyfriend of yours?" he asked.

"Right now, actually." Jasper's voice came from the doorway. My eyes looked up immediately, my spirits lifting – I felt better straight away. But Jasper wasn't looking at me – instead he was staring coldly at Eben at my side.

Eben got off the bed from beside me, and walked over to face Jasper. The way they did this made me think of two alpha lions fighting for authority of the herd. It made me shiver. Although Eben was quite a good fighter, he was no match for Jasper.

"Hey, I'm Eben." He introduced himself in a friendly tone, holding his hand out for Jasper to shake. "And I'm an old friend of Ava's."

"I'm Jasper." He stared at his hand cautiously for a moment, before taking it and shaking it briefly. "And I'm Ava's boyfriend."

They were staring at each other, in a defensive, cold kind of way. I cleared my throat to get their attention. It worked – at the same time, they both looked around to look at me, warming up their expressions.

"Well Eb, it was great seeing you – how long you in town for?"

He looked back at Jasper quickly, before turning to me, smirking.

"As long as you want me to be."

Jasper growled.

"Uh… well we could go for coffee sometime soon, catch up. When I get out of the hospital of course. And then you can get back to Seattle and Laurie."

Eben stared at me, and I couldn't read his expression. But his eyes were hurt. He nodded, nevertheless, and came over to me. He planted a soft, friendly kiss on top of my head, before placing his face near mine.

"Get better. I'll see you soon."

He winked at me, and turned to walk out the door, his hands in his pockets. He looked Jasper up and down again, smiled in a mocking kind of way, and then chuckled, heading out the door with one final wave to me.

As soon as he was out of the room, Jasper growled again, this time louder.

"I don't like him." He glared.

I pouted and held my arms out for him.

"Don't be like that. He's an old friend of mine from Seattle – he came to see how I was. Which… by the way…" I frowned. "How did he know I was in the hospital? When did he get here?"

Jasper rolled his eyes, and came over to lie in Eben's place.

"He arrived just before – but Charlie found his number in your phone book, and when he remembered the name and that he was in Seattle, he called him up and told him."

I snuggled against his cold, frigid body. Jasper sighed in a mildly happy way, and took me in his arms. I leant against him. No matter how much I loved having Eben or Embry around, neither of them were a substitute for Jasper. I kissed his chest affectionately.

"You're awake." He whispered gladly, stroking my face. I closed my eyes, enjoying the sensation. His hands froze, and suddenly, his voice was enraged. "And that DOG kissed you! I can smell it! Stupid motherfucking-"

I sighed.

"Don't hurt Embry. It's not his fault – he imprinted. He can't help it. But I told him, AGAIN, that I can't love him the way he wants me to. Every ounce of me belongs to you, and only you."

He looked down at me, suddenly amused.

"I remember Edward told me how you were thinking how you weren't beautiful enough to be with me or desirable at all…"

I gasped.

"He did NOT!"

Jasper laughed.

"Yeah, he did."

I buried my face in his chest and groaned. That made him laugh harder.

"But here you are – I can feel the emotions rolling off that Eben boy, and he's in love with you – that's more than obvious. And then there's Embry, and me of course… and you thought I was the more desirable one!" He rolled his eyes playfully. "Honestly, three guys who would give their lives up for you."

I grumbled.

"Great. I got a fan club."

I felt his chest move up and down with silent laughter.

"But I don't care how big your fan club is." He whispered, kissing the top of my head. "Whether it is three, fifty or one hundred – you're mine, and that's all that matters."

I nodded in agreement.

"Damn Skippy I am. All yours, Mister."

Again, I made him laugh. It was a beautiful sound – I adored it deeply.

"That's good to know."

I nodded in agreement.

Silence took us over. I could feel my eyelids getting droopy. I knew I would fall asleep soon, but there was something I still wanted to ask him before I did. But somehow, I didn't think I'd be able to keep the conversation rolling for very long.

"Jazz?" I whispered, closing my eyes.

"Hmm?" he mumbled, breathing into my hair.

"Will you promise to be here when I wake up? I have something I really need to talk to you about."

"I promise." He nodded.

I bit down on my bottom lip, and let peace wash over me. I felt more at peace with the world and with myself here than I did when I was out on the "ocean". I never wanted to leave Jasper's side, and I never wanted to be away from him – not for Embry, and not for Eben.

Just as I was about to drift off into sleep, Jasper's voice came to me.

"Ava?" something about the tone of his voice made me suspicious almost instantly. Like he was trying to suppress laughter. "I also have something pretty important to tell you – I think maybe I should tell you, before someone else does."

My body froze. This didn't sound good.

"What?"

"Well… we didn't know how long you'd be out of it for, and I was concerned because I thought it would be a bad idea for you to without a shower for months on end. So this morning…"

He couldn't hold it in – he started laughing hard.

"Carlisle kind of gave you a sponge bath!" He wheezed.

My eyes snapped open immediately.

"WHAT!?"

--

_**BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oooh I loved adding that bit – cherry on top of a cake. So sweet. So this chapter was especially long in order to celebrate 50 reviews! Yay! Hahahaha. Anyway, what do you think of the addition of Eben? He might be in love with Ava, but not in the romantic kind of way – he loves her deeply, but NOT THAT WAY. It's hard to explain – it kind of like a relationship I had once. But Ben Barnes is so fine, I had to make him Eben. :D **_

_**I was also thinking about making a trailer for this story, and putting it on youtube. Using:**_

_**Scout Taylor Compton as Ava (obviously)**_

_**Jackson Rathbone as Jasper (obviously)**_

_**Krys Smokey-desperado as Embry (obviously)**_

_**And**_

_**Ben Barnes as Eben. (Obviously)**_

_**But using everyone else too. What do you think? If I made it, would you watch it? **_

_**Alright, so I hope you enjoyed this extra-long chapter, and I hope you review! Thanks a heap! I'll update as soon as I can!**_

_**Also, I picked a song for this chapter:**_

"_**Invincible" by Skillet. I think it kind of describes the whole Jasper-Embry-Eben thing. So listen to it if you want, here are the lyrics, however:**_

_**Invincible by Skillet (I do not own lyrics or song)**_

_**I, I'm invincible  
I'm indestructible  
It's my destiny**_

I, I'm invincible  
I'm unshakeable  
Through the truth in my soul

Chorus:  
You know you just can't kill a man when he's dead  
You know the spirit survives (invincible)  
You can't stop the advance of the Kingdom to come  
You know the truth is alive (invincible)

To be invincible  
Is unattainable  
Without sacrifice

Feel, feel the birth inside  
The life that cannot die  
Are you invincible

CHORUS

Invincible-Invincible

You know you can't kill a man when he's dead  
You know you can't

CHORUS (repeat)

You know you can't kill a man when he's dead

Link to story:

http: /www. / watch?vCFD5mR766a4

(only do it without the spaces – it wont let me post links on stories. Hope you enjoyed)

ALSO – sorry lol – to those of you who think Eben is just an annoying new character out for Ava, think again. A change is going to happen with Eben, and it's not going to be for the best…

Read and review!


	17. Chapter 17, Falling Inside Black

Notes:

**Notes:**

_**Chapter 17, Falling Inside Black**_

_**Eben's POV**_

I left the hospital as soon as I walked away from Ava and her over protective lover. I could tell from the way he looked at me, he absolutely loathed me. It actually made me proud, for some absurd reason. I walked downstairs, and into the waiting room. Bella wasn't there anymore, but the Cullens still were. The blonde, the big burly one, and the motherly one. Two new additions joined the group – a small girl with black hair cropped short, and the boy who sat next to her with bronze hair.

They were all staring at me as I walked passed. I winked at both the blonde and the short one – the little one pushed her lips together, trying not to smile, when the blonde just looked flat out annoyed. She glared.

I shook my head and walked out into the rain. I hated Forks, with fiery passion. I couldn't understand why Ava wanted to come and live here. Guilt punched me in the stomach. I knew her parents died, but surely, she had to have other living relatives? There's no way the Swans were her only living relatives – right?

I sighed. I knew the real reason why I was so hostile about Forks was because I missed Ava. I wished she hadn't left – things were definitely different. Life seemed different in Seattle. Was it so wrong that I just wanted my best friend back?

The silence was eerie. Only the sounds of rain could be heard. No sign of life at all. My car was the only one in the parking lot. I frowned. How strange.

As I walked over to my Chevy, a cold wind blew. It sent shivers down my spine, and forced me to look around again. Something definitely wasn't right about this place – but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Hey!" someone whispered from behind me. I whipped around quickly, and saw where the voice was coming from. The woods. A small, petite girl with long flowing brown hair stood there. She couldn't have been older than thirteen, but she was very beautiful. Pale skin, that glowed in the moonlight. She was beckoning me forward urgently, her face frightened.

I hesitated, despite her obvious youth and distress. Why would a girl her age be out in the woods so late at night? It baffled me. But I walked forward a few steps, frowning deeply.

"Come out of the woods!" I called to her. "The hospital's right there – you can call someone!"

She looked like I'd just slapped her in the face. Shaking her brunette head vigorously, she beckoned me forward again.

"Please mister, you have to help!"

With that, she turned her back to me and retreated into the thick woods. I froze for a moment, before my voice came back to me.

"Hey! Wait!" I called, abandoning my car and chasing after her. I thought I would have been able to keep up with her, due to our obvious age and height differences – but damn, was she fast! I had to sprint just to keep up with her delicate jog. I tried to call her back, but she acted as if she didn't hear me – she just kept running.

Eventually, we came to the darkest part of the woods. I was panting and sweating slightly, while the girl hadn't broken a sweat. She finally turned around to look at me, but her expression made me freeze in shock.

She was no longer scared or feeble looking – instead she looked smug, menacing and threatening somehow. Her eyes glowed a vibrant red colour, and seemed to flash as she looked at me. I took a step back.

I was about to turn around and run for it – something wasn't right – when I felt a rock-hard arm coil around my waist, and pull me backwards. I yelped in pain, feeling my ribs crack beneath the pressure. Another hand was placed over my mouth to keep me from talking – or screaming…

"Well done, Ruby." Said an appealing, musical voice – it came from whoever my captor was. "This one's good looking. And a friend of Ava's, too – that's a plus. This'll be easier than I thought."

I could feel her cold breath against my neck, and I shuddered in disgust. My blood ran cold in my veins, and truth dawned upon me – I was going to die.

The woman purred from behind me.

"Don't be afraid, sweetheart. We'll make you healthy… and strong. Just close your eyes and it will be over shortly."

And then I felt her teeth sink into my neck.

--

_**Ava's POV**_

"I'm never going to be able to look at Carlisle ever again!" I wailed, sinking further and further under the covers of my hospital bed. Jasper sat beside me in the chair, holding my hand. He snickered, and I looked up briefly to glare at him witheringly.

"This is not funny!" I scowled. "This is HUMILIATING! For crap's sake, your DAD gave me a SPONGE BATH."

"Yeah, but he's a doctor. It's his job." Jasper tried the voice of reason. "It's not like he was a pervert or anything. Calm down."

I could feel Jasper working his mojo on me, and I tried desperately to ignore it. I wanted to stay unhappy about this. But it was incredibly strong, and hard to ignore.

"Jazz!" I groaned. "Knock it off!"

Jasper laughed again, and I could feel the soothing effect get stronger.

"Fine! Fine! I'm over it – I'm relaxed!" I said in a sardonic voice, hiding my red head under my pillow.

Jasper gently reached out with his other hand, and stroked my back with long, gentle, cold fingers. I shivered. I looked out from under my pillow to see him smiling at me, obviously pleased.

"You happy now?" I glared.

He chuckled.

"Extremely. I love it when things go my way."

"I'll bet." I muttered.

He smiled and leaned forward, our lips meeting in a quick, innocent kiss.

"I love you." He told me in a voice that was unintentionally seductive – his honey eyes were smoldering me. I stifled a gasp, and stopped breathing. He frowned at me after a moment or two.

"Breathe, love – you're turning blue!"

I forced myself to keep my heart going.

He rolled his eyes.

"What am I going to do with you?"

I shrugged sheepishly.

"I love you too?"

He smiled.

"I know."

I was about to open my mouth and spill out another witty banter, to rise up my pride a notch or two, when the door opened, and in stepped Carlisle, holding a tray of food in his long, white arms.

I did the first thing that came to my mind – I hid under my blankets and pillows, face on fire. I heard Jasper laugh uproariously.

"Uh… did I miss something?" Carlisle asked.

Jasper snorted again with laughter, and I made a mental note to shun him later for laughing at my pain.

"I just told her about her sponge bath."

There was silence.

"Oh." Carlisle breathed, and I sunk lower and lower into my bed, feeling even more embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, Ava." I heard him apologize. "I didn't think you'd mind – it's my job, and I thought it would be LESS awkward if I did it, instead of some stranger."

I thought of this, and realized I would have preferred the stranger, but I didn't want to hurt Carlisle's feelings by being immature.

"It's okay." I mumbled into my pillow.

Both males laughed.

"Alright, well I'll leave this food with you, Ava, and I'll come and see you again to examine you later. If you're feeling up to it, I'll allow you to go home."

I waited patiently for the sounds of him exiting – I heard none.

"He's gone." I heard Jasper sigh.

I cautiously looked out from my blanket to make sure he wasn't joking, and he wasn't – Carlisle was gone. I frowned a little, perplexed. And then I remembered that along with being a vampire came the whole silent as a mouse thing. I sat up, and looked over at the food Carlisle had left for me.

It didn't look very appealing, and as I examined it with my long white fingers. I had no real desire to eat it, but I knew, from the way Jasper was looking at me, there was a very good possibility he would force feed me if necessary.

I took the tray and placed it on my lap. Jasper looked satisfied, as he leaned back against the chair, his eyes closed, and his face relaxed.

I stuck my tongue out at him childishly, pulling a face.

Jasper suppressed a smile.

"That's attractive."

I blushed and looked back at the tray.

And that's when it happened.

I reached over for my knife, but at the same time, I was looking at Jasper. Once again, his beauty took me by surprise. He looked like a God, a perfect statue. It always made me so happy, yet so sad at the same time to look at him. I took a hold of my knife wrong, pricking my palm.

"Ow! Ow! Fuckedy ow!"

A small drop of blood oozed out from under my skin.

Jasper's eyes snapped open so fast it frightened me. He let out a shriek, a loud yell at the top of his voice – it sounded like he was being stabbed with a thousand knives at the same time. He fell to the floor instantly, roaring and writhing like he was being electrocuted.

"Jasper!" I screamed, getting out of my bed and running around to the side of my bed he was on. I reached out for him, to take him in my arms, but as he saw me coming, he snapped viciously, his eyes wild and hungry, no longer caring and loving. And then I knew. My blood. I looked at my palm, and then back at my boyfriend in absolute horror.

He was the hunter. I was the prey.

He threw himself at me, but it was careless, badly aimed, in the heat of the moment. Jasper flew right past me and crashed into the wall. I was too shocked to really comprehend what was happening – but my legs weren't. I took off as fast as I could, out of the door and slamming it behind me.

But within half a second, the door had blown off the hinges, and there was Jasper. He strolled slowly, deliberately out into the hall, a look of insatiable hunger on his face, the desire to have my blood. I bolted down the hall and around the corner, towards the elevators.

"HELP ME!" I screamed "HELP!"

I didn't realize until just then that I was crying. Hot tears stung my eyes, and my nose was wet. My heart didn't feel pain yet – though I knew it was going to. I was too terrified to feel anything but fear. My heart was racing at a worrisome speed, and I was beginning to pant and sweat.

I made it to the elevator – but so did Jasper.

At the same moment I made it inside, Jasper grabbed a hold of my wrist with a roar of triumph, and pulled me out, throwing me across the room. I hit the wall with a bone-crunching whack. Pain shot through me, and it rattled my skeleton as I fell to the floor. I let out a small sob.

"Jasper please don't!" I begged as he walked over to me slowly, an evil, hungry glint in his eye as he watched me intently. "Please – I love you – please stop! FIGHT IT!"

But he didn't stop. He didn't fight it. Instead he ignored my heartfelt pleas, and continued to walk towards me. I was going to die. I was going to be killed by the one I loved. I closed my eyes and let out one last cry, giving up.

"JASPER!" I heard someone roar with such intensity it made the ground almost shake beneath its force. But at the same time, relief washed over me. I looked desperately out from under my hair to see Carlisle standing there, Alice at his side. They were both looking at us, mortified.

"Run!" Carlisle yelled at me. I forced my legs to move. I got up and sprinted towards and past my saviors. I heard Jasper shriek again. As I reached the elevator once more, I saw Jasper knock Alice out of the way – she crashed the wall violently with a sickening thud, making the wall collapse. Carlisle, however, put up more of a fight.

As Jasper came for me as I stood in the elevator, I urgently tapped the button, requesting the bottom floor. Carlisle tackled Jasper, both of them letting out a feral snarl. Carlisle pinned Jasper to the ground.

The last thing I saw was Jasper, snarling and roaring and snapping like a feral animal. He writhed and struggled beneath Carlisle's grasp, but he made no progress. I saw Alice come over to him, to help him restrain Jasper.

His eyes were the last thing I saw – and then the doors closed.

Relief and pain washed over me at the same time, and I resisted the urge to fall to my knees and cry in that elevator. No. I refused to – I had to get out of this hospital… and go to anyone who would help me. I waited for my heart rate to return to normal, but it refused to slow down.

I was crying. And I wasn't going to stop.

The doors opened, and I sighed in relief. I noticed that the entire hospital seemed abandoned – not a sound anywhere – except, of course, for the Cullens, still waiting in the waiting room.

I must've looked ghastly – my hair a mess, my face wet with tears and sweat, because the moment I walked through the door, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie and Edward all got out of their seats, and looked at me, alarmed.

Esme was the first one to reach out for me. I flinched away from her, and tried to go around her, not wanting to be touched by a vampire. I was hurt, and confused, and I just wanted to wake up and find out that this was all a dream. But it couldn't have been – no nightmare was this horrible. No nightmare could compare.

Esme looked a little hurt that I wouldn't allow her to touch me. She stood where she was, looking at me as I passed her. Rosalie tried next. She reached out her long white hand to stroke my face, but I ducked beneath her. Rosalie had the same expression as Esme as she walked over to her mother, taking Esme in her arms.

Emmett and Edward were the only ones who refused to screw around.

Emmett took me by the shoulders and made me look at him and Edward. I shrieked so loudly he actually let me go in shock.

"Don't touch me!" I yelled, starting to cry again. "Don't touch me! Don't touch me!" it sounded like a chant. I just kept saying that over and over again. Pain overwhelmed me, and my knees gave out. I hit the floor, and put my face in my hands, crying hysterically.

"Jasper." I heard Rosalie growl.

Again, someone tried to hug me. Embrace me once more. But this time, I didn't protest. There wasn't any point. I just looked up from under my wet eyelashes to see it was Esme. The hurt and confusion was gone from her face. Instead it was replaced with motherly love and affection for me. I felt myself whimper, and all the walls I'd put up since my mother and father died collapsed.

"Mom." I sobbed, leaning against Esme and wrapping my arms around her. I wanted Esme to be my mom. I wished she was. She cooed me softly and stroked my hair and my back.

"I love you, Ava." Esme whispered, kissing my forehead. I whimpered and let out another sob.

"I love you too." I cried back.

I lost track of what happened then. I floated in and out of consciousness. All I remembered was being carried by Esme. To where, I had no idea. I didn't care. Just as long as I had her there with me, I knew I'd be fine.

--

_**Jasper's POV**_

I watched the elevator doors close distraughtly. No! She was getting away! I couldn't allow it! The venom flowed in my mouth, my mouth watering with hunger and desire. I needed to taste her blood in my mouth, to satiate my hunger. I needed to feel that hot pulse beneath my lips, beneath my teeth. I needed to bathe in her blood. I needed her.

But Carlisle was on top of me, pinning me to the ground with such force I didn't know he held. He was whispering in my ears so fast it couldn't have been heard by an average human – but I heard every single word.

"You love her." He whispered frantically. "That's Ava. You love her, Jasper. Don't do this. You don't want to feed from her – she's your love. Stop it now."

I registered what he was talking about as I thrashed and kicked and roared and shrieked, trying desperately to reach that beautiful scent before it disappeared. And slowly, his words sunk in. I stopped abruptly, and slowly my hunger died down.

I felt several emotions at once as I realized what I had done.

I was disgusted with myself. I wanted to die. I wanted to pull off my own limbs and throw myself in a fire. I didn't want to be allowed to exist. I was repulsed. I wanted desperately to vomit. I felt pain envelope my body and I burnt inside with shame.

"No…" I whispered, and then my voice got louder. "No. No. No, no, no. No." My voice broke out in a dry sob, and I hit the ground with my fist, so hard it left a mark and shook the wall beside it.

"Ava!" I yelled, trying to kick Carlisle off. I had more control now – I succeeded. Or maybe he allowed me to get him off. I didn't know, and frankly I didn't care. "Ava! Oh god. Oh god, please no. No. Oh fuck…"

I made a move for the elevator, but I felt Alice put her hand on my shoulder, to ground me. I looked at her brokenly, begging her to let me go. She shook her head firmly, pressing her lips together in a hard line.

"Not a good idea, Jasper. She'll just freak out again, and then you'll lose her for sure. Let her sleep, and then you can suck up."

"Is she going to forgive me?" I pleaded, looking at Alice with wide eyes. She licked her lips, and shrugged.

"I don't know."

I sighed shakily, feeling like scum. I didn't want to keep existing. I wanted to sink to the floor and become dirt. That's what I deserved. I almost ate the one I loved above all others, just over a small prick on her palm. Everything had changed so quickly – we were so peaceful, I was closing my eyes, she was about to eat – and then she pricked her palm.

I felt like I'd been hit in the head with a house. I tried to struggle with the monster that threatened to make himself known, as he desperately craved for the luxury of Ava's blood in his mouth, wanting to take her with every inch of her. The monster inside me. The vampire inside. But I fought with every once of who I was – my human side, Jasper Whitlock Hale, fought with this monster. And I thought he was going to win – until she came to close, and then I slipped, and lost control.

Everything in my vision had gone red – and all I saw her was as prey. Like she was a mouse, and I was a snake. Or she was the deer, and I was the lion. It was as simple as that. And it felt like the right thing to do at the time – the ONLY thing to do. And now, that the scent was gone and the animal was too…

And now I had no desire to move.

But I was forced to. Carlisle forced me to my feet, and made me walk towards the elevator. I was unaware of anything. I craved to see Ava's face, just to make sure she was okay. Well… as okay as she could be. The doors opened a few seconds later, and I sprinted at full vampire speed to the waiting room.

Esme was gone. And so was Emmett. However, Rosalie and Edward were still there. They both looked up at me as I came in – I couldn't read their faces, or emotions. They were just blank, like unpainted canvases. I unnerved me – had I done something to Ava that I wasn't aware of? I felt sick at this thought.

Rosalie got up off her chair, so fast it made me blink. She was in front of me in an instant. And just as quickly, I hit the wall across the room. I was shocked, but I soon recovered, and got up from the floor, Rosalie snarled.

"You're pathetic, Jasper."

Her emotions were clear now. Anger, hate, revulsion – and it was understandable, as I felt the same.

"I know." I agreed with her. "Is she okay?"

"No thanks to you." Rosalie glared, before turning on her heel and marching out the hospital, taking off towards our home at full vampire speed. I hung my head in absolute shame. Carlisle helped me up again. I saw no judgment in his eyes, or anger. He was just understanding, and being kind about it. It made me feel even worse. I didn't want it. I didn't deserve it.

"No you don't." Edward agreed with my thoughts as he strolled over to me. "But you're going to get it. We understand, Jasper. It's hard for you to control yourself, and it's amazing that you didn't hurt her. Don't forget, I craved to kill Bella too. Emmett has killed his singer before. We all make accidents – mistakes. It's just… human." He chuckled slightly. I couldn't bring myself to laugh.

Instead, I shrugged out of Carlisle's touch, my head hung. I walked out of the hospital, feeling my family's gazes on my backs. I knew I'd have to take precautions before I saw Ava again. I'd have to over indulge on blood, and fill my hunger over the limit. I needed to. I couldn't be hungry around Ava – not now, not ever.

I took off like the speed of light towards the forest, weeping silently.

--

_**OO**_

_**Le gasp! Eeek! Jazzy, you bad bad vampire (scowls)**_

_**Alrighty, sorry for the late update, but thanks to all who reviewed! I hope you enjoyed this latest installment! Don't forget to review! Thanks xoxo**_


	18. Chapter 18, Forsaken

Notes:

**Notes: **Newest installment. Enjoy.

_**Chapter 18, Forsaken**_

_**Victoria's POV**_

And so the game had begun. We had the Coven we needed to get Ava, now. I practically giggled with delight when I thought of holding that gorgeous girl in my arms. I'd always wanted to be a mother – but being a vampire, I could never have one of my own. I'd grown used to this fact, but it never really stopped hurting. But as soon as I saw Ava, I felt a sense of warmth in me – something I hadn't felt in a long time.

She had the beautiful, shy angelic face I'd always hoped my daughter would have had. And I was more than determined to call her family. She would have been the first addition, if not for the meddlesome werewolves. I spat on the ground in disgust. So instead, James and I were forced to set off and gather more members to our family before we tried to get Ava again.

But now, it was time. We had recruited five others: Ruby, the fifteen year old girl from Australia with long dark curly hair. Nathaniel, twenty seven, broad and strong, even as a human. Sophie, the sixteen year old small, shy girl with bouncing red curls. Hunter, the twenty five year old doctor intern and Archer, the nineteen, sleek, fast blond with a passion for blood like I'd never seen.

Ruby, Nathaniel, Sophie, Hunter and Archer. My family. Not ideal – I had dreamt of just James, Ava and I, as I was never a fan of large families, but they were what I needed to obtain what I desired. Oh, and I couldn't forget sweet Eben, Ava's darling friend from Seattle. But he would not be used tonight. No – he had only been bitten twelve hours ago, and still in an intense amount of pain.

James sighed softly. I turned to him, and I could see he was bored. I glared.

"Shut up." I hissed. "It's amazing the Cullens haven't smelt us yet. Amazing that that psychic hasn't seen us. Or any of them, for that matter. Do not blow it by making childish sounds."

James glared back.

"Childish sounds? Hardly, Victoria. Why are we even bothering with this girl, really? She's a bit of a hassle. I doubt she's worth it."

I gave him a hard slap across the face. He felt it; he flinched, and his face went blank, before he growled and fixed me with a withering stare.

"You didn't say that about Bella!" I slapped him again. "THAT was a fucking hassle, hell, THAT got you killed – and all you wanted to do was EAT her! I want this child to be mine that is worth the hassle. I thought you liked a challenge."

He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, a challenge for food. You're practically asking me to be a father, Victoria – what if I'm not ready to be? Or hell, what if I don't want to be one at all?"

I expected this trash to come out of his mouth. And I was more than prepared to slap him again, harder this time, but something in his words stung me. I paused, and sighed, turning back to look at the house. I knew that if he bothered to look, a trace of hurt would be in my eyes.

And he did.

He sighed deeply, a different one this time; it wasn't an impatient, bored sound. It was one of surrender. James put his arms around me, holding me from behind, leaning his cold cheek against my hair. I put my hand on his arm, deciding that if we were about to go steal a girl from the Cullens, might as well do it on a good note with my mate.

"I want that girl, James." I whispered.

He kissed my head.

"I know you do." He murmured. "But are you sure? This one?"

I nodded firmly.

"This one." I confirmed.

James was silent, before I practically felt him giving in.

"Alright. So what's the plan, then?"

"There is no plan." I said without emotion. "When we get an opening, we go for it. Simple as that."

James let go of me abruptly, and spun me around to face him.

"You're kidding."

I looked at him with an expression that showed him I wasn't. He frowned deeply.

"Victoria, these people turned me into ashes. Albeit, they didn't do it properly, but still. If you go after their human, they will try to kill you – and I won't allow you to do something so stupid. We need to a plan."

"No we don't." I retorted, keeping my eyes on his pale face. "She's weak – home from the hospital. If we could just get close enough to touch her, we'd grab her and run for Texas. We'll get a plane, and go somewhere. Anywhere where they can't follow her smell. There…" I smiled triumphantly. "There's the plan."

James looked shocked… and impressed.

"You're insane." He shook his blond head.

I grinned.

"You truly have NO idea, darling." I turned to look back at the house from where we were hiding in the forest. Below me, in the lower hills, were my family. They were ready to attack, at my beckoning will. My smile grew larger.

"And now, we wait."

--

_**Jasper's POV**_

When I came home, I was informed that Ava was sleeping in my room. That she'd passed out from crying eventually when she got home. It made me feel even worse. Carlisle had told Charlie that she needed more rest at the hospital, and that he would get me to take her home tomorrow. At least we had an alibi. I was truly surprised, that Charlie wasn't even slightly suspicious of her being over here all the time.

Lack of parenting or a strong bond of trust, I did not know. But I was grateful he didn't ask any questions.

I stepped towards the stairs, with every intention of going towards my room. But Rosalie and Emmett stepped in my way, blocking me from doing so. I glared at both of them.

"Move." I commanded.

"No." Rosalie spoke through clenched teeth.

"Rose…" Alice spoke doubtfully from the middle of the room, looking at her under her eyelashes. "He's fed. He won't hurt her – its okay. Look at his eyes."

Both my siblings looked at my eyes and gasped at the same time. I knew why. I went over board on the feeding, and my eyes were sparkling gold. Literally sparkling. I didn't take much notice to it, but I had a feeling I would have to feed for at least a month.

"Wow." Rosalie spoke reluctantly. "That's probably the best eye colour I've ever seen."

"So he's not thirsty? At all?" Emmett asked Alice doubtfully, keeping his gold eyes on me.

"No. Not at all. I don't even know if the smell of blood would bother him right now."

I could tell they didn't trust me from the way they looked – but they trusted Alice. Simultaneously, they both stepped aside, and allowed me to pass through. I could her Emmett whisper to me so quickly as I passed, I wasn't sure what he said or if he said it. Something to do with being careful.

My impatience to get upstairs wasn't enough to make me run – I was frightened, of doing anything remotely that would remind Ava of the monster that had made itself known in that hospital. I was more than prepared never to use anything remotely vampire like again, if that's what she wanted.

I finally got to the door. I knew it was my room, but out of politeness, I knocked anyway.

I heard Ava groan.

"Alice! This isn't even my room! You don't have to knock!"

I stepped inside slowly.

Ava was lying on the bed, sideways, looking completely normal. She wore a white night dress that was cut above her knees, with spaghetti straps. My throat ached, but not with the same hunger. Lust. That dress was terribly revealing. I knew I should have been polite, and looked away, but I couldn't bring myself too.

She gasped when I entered the room. We stared at each other, long and hard, for a few moments. She didn't move an inch. She was barely breathing. Yet I saw no fear or hate in her eyes – just relief. How absurd! I wanted to yell at her. I wanted her to be terrified of me, to call me what I was – a monster, a fiend, scum. But she wasn't going to. She was relieved to see me.

But she didn't do anything. I couldn't read what other emotion was in there, so it was difficult, and frustrating.

Slowly, I walked forward, closing the door behind me. She didn't move an inch as I came over and sat on the side of the bed, looking down, too ashamed to look at her beautiful face.

And that's when I was attacked.

Not in the literal sense, of course. But Ava threw herself at me. She clawed her way onto my lap, facing me, and wrapped her long legs around my waist, pressing her body up against mine as she kissed me forcefully.

I moaned. I knew what other emotion was there, now.

She truly was a strange creature. I tried to eat her, and now she wanted to make love. Strange… but not unpleasant. Not in the slightest.

Her hands roamed my body, under my shirt, not allowing the kiss to be broken for even a second – I had to pull back as I felt her pulse race hard, and then start to slow down. She was suffocating herself.

"Calm down." I whispered, using my gift to try and calm her.

It worked – she relaxed… a little. But she didn't let go of me. She merely pulled away from my lips, and started kissing my jawline, my neck and the base of my throat. Her warm lips against my cold skin was an unimaginable feeling. Unbelievable.

And then I decided – maybe this was the perfect moment we'd been waiting for, maybe it wasn't. But either way, I came so close to losing her… no, I came so close to KILLING her, that I knew now, I couldn't waste a second I had with her. Not even a single millisecond. I had to grab each moment I could with her, and cherish it as much as I cherished her.

I used my hands to rip her dress off, pressing my lips desperately against her skin, feeling her hot pulse, and her heart race. I felt an odd sensation against my jeans, something I never felt while I was with Alice. And I realized it wasn't coming from me.

Ava paused and blushed furiously. I just chuckled and ripped my own shirt off, laying her back against the soft bed. I ran my nose up her throat, pressing a kiss to her jaw, and then to her lips again.

I understood completely now, why Edward fell in love with Bella. It was a weird obsession, I weird bond… a force, if you will, that made vampires as attracted to humans as they were to us. Their blood, hot and sugary, pulsing beneath their warm, soft skin. Plump lips full of blood, so delicate, so kissable.

I had never been attracted to humans, not in the slightest, and I was more than convinced I was never doing to be – but I was wrong. Along came Ava, and every one of my principles on humans, all the things I said to Edward about Bella, all the distaste I had for them because of how much they made me lust for their blood… all seemed so insignificant now. I felt like a hypocrite, really.

When it was over, every inch of my body craved to do it all over again. But I knew, from the way we went at it, Ava might be more than a bit sore for a few days. We finally got to talk about what happened in the hospital, as I held her, covered in sweat and breathing heavily, hair a haystack and her eyes wide and alive. I felt oddly triumphant and smug, that I was the one who made her look like that.

But after a while, the high wore off, and she slowly began to get tired. Ava snuggled into me and fell into a peaceful sleep. I was at peace too, which didn't happen very often. Holding her there while she slept, all I could think about was us making love over and over again, her moans and our kisses… all of it was like a movie, really. It felt too good to be real.

And despite what she thought, SHE was too good to be real. But she was, and I will forever be grateful to whatever force made her and gave her to me. It was a lot more than I deserved.

Alice and Edward's betrayal felt like nothing to me now. I simply did not care. Ava had every inch of my love, every inch of me; I belonged to her, just like she did to me. I doubted there was anything in the world that would keep us apart, now. Except, for my duty as a vampire.

I sighed when I heard Edward call my name from downstairs. I carefully slid out from my comfortable place in the bed, and laid Ava down on the bed as carefully as I could. She did not wake.

Pulling my clothes back on reluctantly, I made a mental note for Alice to give her more clothes. I was taking my time, watching Ava sleep for a few moments, before Edward called my name, more urgently this time. I could feel the hysteria and the panic coming from my family… and the excruciating pain coming from Alice. I became worried – and bolted out, heading downstairs towards my family.

--

_**James' POV**_

Victoria sent me in first. I was reluctant to go, especially since I had tried to be as careful as possible around the Cullens, trying extremely hard not to make my presence known to them. Especially since I was supposed to be old ashes in the dump right now. But nevertheless, I stole inside as quickly as I could.

From what I could see through the window, they were all too concerned with something that was happening with my little Alice – they all seemed too troubled to be concerned with the little Angel upstairs. I shuddered as I smelt her. And then I became excited. Bloodlust and just plain lust. I could smell her – blood scent and other things.

Looks like the human and the vampire weren't behaving; I smirked to myself. But I knew, if I touched the girl in that way, Victoria would disembowel me. And then light me on fire – she wouldn't make the same mistake the Cullens did. She'd do the job right. So I kept my head in the game.

I jumped up onto the balcony of the room where her scent was strongest. I walked, silent as an assassin, through the window and into the room. Her scent, and that of the vampire's, was thick fog in the air. I could barely smell the oxygen. The girl, Ava, lay with her back to me.

I was worried about whether or not she was awake – if she was, she would surely scream to the Cullens. But I could hear the steady breathing coming from her – breathing that would only occur if she was asleep. I mentally sighed, careful not to make a single sound.

At any moment, at one moment one of the Cullens would pay attention and notice another vampire upstairs and I would be dead. So I tried to be quick and silent – not hard, but I had to go undetected. I approached the bed with silent footsteps.

I sat on the side of the bed, and marveled her beauty. She had changed, since I'd seen her last. Her hair, once a blonde, was now a mahogany red. Her skin was a lot paler, too. Must've been a side effect from the venom. I shrugged, not caring enough to think more about it.

My hand reached out, and I tickled her thigh lightly, to check to see if she truly was asleep. I heard her mumble, and giggle a little. I arched an eyebrow, and did it again.

"Jasper, stop it." She chuckled. "That tickles."

I smirked to myself, and gently brushed my hand up her thigh, and up her waist, up her arm and towards her shoulder, and her pulsing neck. My throat ached to eat her right then and there, but I would have the wait. But thinking of how that blood tasted in my mouth last time made it harder to resist. But I managed. I could hear her breathing become harder as I felt her up. Clearly, she thought I was her boyfriend. This thought amused me.

In one quick strike, I lifted her up into my arms, bridal-style. She started laughing at first, before she saw who was carrying her. Her mouth fell open in shock, and I could see her go to scream, but I put my hand over her mouth, muffling it. She groaned and whimpered, still trying to scream.

"Shhh…" I commanded, pressing my hand harder over her mouth. A small peep escaped her lips, and tears filled her eyes, but she didn't make a sound. Securing the sheet tighter around her, to my reluctance, I kept a strong hold on her as I walked out onto the balcony, and dropped to the ground.

Ava was fighting against me with all her strength, but it made no difference. I got a tighter hold on her and ran at full vampire speed into the woods.

Victoria was beside herself with joy. She took her from me and embraced her, cooing. Ava tried to fight her off and run away, but she was as strong as I was – her fighting made no difference – only made her weaker and tired.

"Oh, look who I got!" Victoria exclaimed to her, taking Ava's face in her dead hands. She turned her around, and to the girl I only just noticed now. And the gasped when she saw me. Bella Swan, being restrained by Nathaniel. I smirked in amusement, and watched as Victoria brought her forward to see her cousin.

--

_**Ava's POV**_

_BELLA!!_

I tried to scream her name out loud, but Victoria's hand was clamped tightly over my mouth – all I could manage was a few muffles, my eyes wide in shock and grief. No… I dragged her into this. They knew – they knew she was my cousin, and that they could get to me by dragging her into this…

The big vampire brought Bella forward, and I saw Victoria nod at him. At the same time, they both let us go. We stared in shock at each other for a moment, before we practically threw ourselves into a tight embrace.

"Bella!" I gasped.

"Ava!" she gasped back, tears streaming down her face.

"What happened?" I breathed, unable to contain the relief I felt when I made sure she was real. That she wasn't some hallucination that I made up in a fit of hysteria and lack of oxygen.

"They killed Charlie…" she sobbed into my shoulder, her hands curled into fists behind my back. "And they knocked out Jacob… and took me… and then they said they were coming for you…"

My heart nearly exploded when Bella told me about Charlie. I started to cry, and pulled Bella closer to me. "Thank god you're okay!"

I was just about to open my mouth again when we were yanked apart. We let out cries of shock, and tried desperately to reach for reach other again. But Victoria had her arms around me, and Nathaniel around Bella.

"Don't cry, my darling." Victoria purred in my ear, sending shudders of disgust down my back. "You'll be reunited again soon. We'll make you girls strong, beautiful… and immortal. Very soon."

She kissed my head, and flicked her head upward, looking at Nathaniel. He nodded in understanding, and threw Bella over his shoulder and disappeared into the forest. She screamed, reaching her hands out, looking at me. I feebly reached a hand out for her too, even though it wouldn't have made a difference.

Victoria sniffed my neck, and smiled.

"Soon." She whispered again.

I closed my eyes, feeling hopeless. I was going to die. I don't know how many times I had said that in the past since I'd known of Jasper's secret, but I knew that for a fact now. I was either going to become a creature under their control, or I was going to die. It was the end of my human life. More tears ran down my face.

The end of my life. And I was never doing to see Jasper again.

--

_**DUN DUN! Gulp. Alright people, Disenchanted is coming to a close, but I am going to start up a new story. It's humor, mostly, but I'm not releasing any details until the final chapter. But what I need to know is this…**_

_**This story can go one of two ways. I am not going to tell you the endings, but you have either the "Tragic Ending" or the "Happy Ending." I'm not giving out details of what happens – titles speak for themselves, really. So you decide, and I'll have disenchanted go out with a bang.**_

_**So please tell me, in a review, whether you think it should end "Tragically" or "Happily." – It's your choice; you decide the fate of Ava and Jasper. The story has a few more chapters to go, and then that's it. I hope I'm not disappointing anyone!**_

_**Read and review!!**_


	19. Chapter 19, The Beginning of the End

Notes:

**Notes: **Ooh… nearly finished… we're getting there… read on, darlings.

_**Chapter 19, The Beginning of the End**_

_**Jasper's POV**_

I raced downstairs, eager to get back to Ava who was sleeping in my bed. But I knew it wasn't going to be that easy. My family obviously knew what had been going on upstairs, and wouldn't have called me down unless it was an absolute emergency. I offered them all a friendly smile as I walked into the living room, but that smile quickly faded.

Sitting on the floor, nearly hyperventilating was Alice. Her eyes were wide with terror, and her whole body shook. Holding her from behind was Edward, rubbing her back and whispering soothing things to her, trying to calm her down. It didn't help.

Rosalie was also on the floor, holding Alice's hand, watching her protectively. Emmett stood by Rose. Carlisle leant against the arm of the sofa, watching Alice with a grave expression. Esme's hand was over her mouth – she looked terribly upset.

I frowned at the intensity of their terror.

"What's going on?" I demanded, looking at Carlisle.

He was reluctant to look up at me, but he did. I could feel he was masking some type of emotion, but I wasn't sure what. Something he obviously didn't want me to pick up on, though. My frown deepened.

"Jasper…" Rosalie surprised me by speaking to me instead. I turned around and looked at her. She looked sad. "We're going to tell you something, but you have to promise not to freak out until you hear everything, okay?"

I was instantly sharp. My eyes narrowed, and my whole body froze, rigid. I wasn't going to make any promises – this obviously was something I wasn't going to like. And from the way my family's attention went from Alice to me made me hate it already.

Carlisle could tell I wasn't going to be making any vows about not freaking out. His eyes narrowed too, and he gave me a long, hard stare.

"Jasper…" he said warningly.

"No." I whispered through clenched teeth, my eyes burning into Rose's. "Tell me."

She pushed her lips together, ambivalent – I knew she was deciding whether or not she should tell me. She turned to Edward, and he nodded at her. Rosalie sighed, and turned to me again.

"Alice had a vision." She stated simply.

Irritation filled me.

"I could see that." I said coldly, glaring at my "twin" sister.

She glared back.

"Yes, but this was about Ava."

I knew this wasn't going to be good news.

"What about Ava?" I snarled.

Rosalie looked uncomfortable, and threw one desperate glance over at Edward. I knew what she was thinking; she was begging him in her thoughts to explain the rest of the story. That was understandable. Because if this was bad, I was going to throw the messenger through the window.

I looked at Edward expectantly.

He looked at me, and then at Rose, and then back me, and sighed.

"Victoria has come back." His voice was dark. "And James is with her."

There was cutting silence. I gaped at him in shock.

"We burnt that son of a bitch to a crisp, though!" Emmett howled. Obviously, this was the first time he was hearing this, also.

"Not enough, apparently. It took him a while, but he rebuilt himself. Alice saw them, with a coven… taking Ava. And Bella." His voice only grew more ominous. He knew as well as I did that he wasn't supposed to care what happened to Bella anymore, but he did. And he was never doing to stop. "They're going to make them vampires."

"NO!" I roared, my eyes immediately shooting to the ceiling, as I tried desperately to hear her heartbeat. My family listened too. We couldn't hear anything… she was gone.

I howled with such intensity that the glass of the window closest to us actually shattered. I threw the sofa through the glass, shattering another window. Emmett pushed me to the ground and held me down to restrain me from breaking any more furniture.

They'd stolen her. I was gone not even five minutes, and they'd snuck in, and stolen her. How could I ever protect her properly, like Edward protected Bella, when every other second she was being kidnapped or hurt? Looking after her was a full time job, one I proudly accepted – she was Bella's cousin, after all. But I was in fear, that one day, it would be too much, and a too strong of a foe would come along, and then I couldn't protect her, and she'd die.

"We have to call Embry." Alice spoke softly, looking over her shoulder at Edward. My body shook with rage.

"No we don't." I glared. "We can get her back just fine on our own. We don't need to bring out the dogs."

Alice and Edward sighed deeply.

"Jasper…" Edward looked directly into my eyes. I flinched a little. "We need back up. Alice saw us going after them… and they beat us. We need back up, desperately" He paused. "If we have any hope of getting her back."

I was reluctant, but eventually I agreed. The anger had eventually given away to fright, and now I was genuinely afraid of losing Ava to them. I agreed to take any measure, to get her back to me safely.

--

_**Embry's POV**_

I raced like a bat out of hell towards Forks. Damn you, Ava, I growled in my head. Damn you for being you. For making me love you, with your irresistible being. Damn you for making me care, and above all, damn you for not loving me back. I shouldn't care, sometimes I wished I didn't. I wished it was possible to imprint more than once in your life, so then I wasn't going to be stuck lonely forever.

I was running faster than even Leah – and she really did try to outrun me. But then again, I got quite a good head start. As soon as we got the phone call from the Cullens – I had, reluctantly, joined the leech-protecting club, just for the mere reason that Ava cared for them – I was phased and out the door.

Only in Forks, would Ava find trouble. Just like Bella. But she had become safer, when she came to La Push. If only Ava would move here. Then I could be around her, and protect her all the time. The Cullens thought they did the job of protecting their humans just fine, but if Ava had been with me, I wouldn't have let her out of my sight.

When Jacob had come to us, too angry to be in anything but his wolf form, he was howling about how the leeches took Bella – the same ones who took Ava back at the bonfire. If that wasn't enough encouragement, we soon got a phone call from Carlisle, telling us about Ava being snatched too. Two imprints held hostage by two psycho vampires.

The pack was absolutely wild. They were meant to protect the imprints of their brothers as well, and therefore, with two on the line, it added more pressure to the situation than what was desired. Jacob followed close at my heels, though. He was just as eager to get to Forks as I was.

We didn't bother with knocking – there was a large window shattered on one side of the house – we just poured in through there. I allowed Sam to get in front now – I knew the Alpha should be the one to talk, but that didn't stop me from keeping close behind.

The whole family was there. Waiting for us, I guessed.

Sam looked over at Edward, who nodded.

"Yes, it is true. We have no reason to deceive you like that." Edward spoke coldly, a hard edge to his voice.

Despite myself, I whined and looked at Edward with a hard expression. He looked back at me.

_Do you know whether or not… if she's still… alive?_

Edward shook his head sadly, and the hope, the small particle of hope I held onto vanished. I lowered my head, and whined again, louder this time. When I looked up, I saw Jasper's eyes burning into my own, and we didn't look away. Despite how envious I was of him, and how much, on the inside, I hated him because of Ava, we'd formed a strong bond on looking after Ava and ensuring her safety. We were almost talking to each other, with nothing but our eyes.

"They want us to react first." Alice spoke up suddenly, making everyone simultaneously look at her with the same expression.

"What?" Jasper shot at her, his eyes burning with such intensity that it almost made me flinch.

Alice flinched, too.

"I just saw them – they're going to wait for us to go after them. Their plan is evil. They want to wait until we're within watching distance – and then change them."

Jasper snarled, and I found myself doing the same.

"So what do we do?" Emmett asked gruffly, glaring to his father.

"I'm not sure. This is quite a pressing situation, one of which we have not had a lot of experience in." Carlisle responded, looking at Jasper. "Have you any ideas, my son?"

Jasper and I exchanged glances. I wished he was the one who could hear thoughts – because I had an idea, and he could see it in my eyes. But something told me that the vampires would go for it, but my pack wouldn't. It was dangerously stupid, and required a lot of thinking.

"Embry as a plan." Jasper stated curtly, moving his eyes from mine to Carlisle's in one swift movement. Everybody turned to look at me now. I shifted my weight, a little uncomfortable. People told me, since Ava came into my life, I've been less shy – I didn't believe that. I still hated to be the center of attention.

I explained my idea the best I could to Edward, who told his family. I was right – the leeches looked all for it, but my pack looked a little reluctant.

_**Are you sure about this, Embry? **_Sam asked me in a voice full of authority, yet at the same time, he still had a personal care in the matter. _**You and Jasper could die – they'd out number you. We should try for a better plan, one that doesn't involve any of us going alone.**_

I looked over at Jasper. In his eyes, I could see exactly what I felt. Hurt. Anger. Disgust. But above all, shame – shame that he couldn't protect her, when he should have. I knew the feeling, better than he understood.

I turned back to Sam.

_**Sure as I'll ever be. I want Ava back, and so does Jasper – it just makes more sense. If we get killed, we have you guys to take them on. At the very least, our attempt would have weakened them. But I trust you guys… all of you…**_

I looked around at my pack… my family.

_**If I do die… I want you to get Ava out alive… or as alive as you can. Take care of her for me, and just let her know how much Jasper and I loved her. And that it wasn't just the imprinting that made me love her. Take care of her for me.**_

--

_**Ava's POV**_

When I regained consciousness, it was late afternoon the next day. I was face-down in the grass, and my whole body was freezing cold. A tremor rocked my body, and a small, dry sob escaped, and I coughed. My whole body hurt – whether it was from the fight I tried to put up with James and Victoria while they were sticking a needle in my arm or from making love with Jasper – I didn't know.

My heart did a sickening flip, and I immediately stopped breathing when I thought of my lover. A part of me wanted him to find me, but another part was physically sick at the thought of it. I didn't want him near these two psychotic vampires – not over me. I wasn't worth it. I didn't want Jasper to cease to exist, because of me. I was never worthy of loving him in the first place. I didn't deserve it.

But by some divine miracle, he loved me back. Perfection incarnate loved me back. And now that it was time to say goodbye to that love, it made me beyond words. Sad or upset didn't even come close to covering it. I felt… dead inside. I didn't want to say goodbye. I didn't want to let go of this feeling, and die. I had thought, in these last couple of months, about becoming a vampire.

And I did. I wanted to be strong, beautiful, immortal – bound to Jasper for eternity. I wanted to share his golden eyes, and be a part of his family. But I didn't want anyone but him to be the one to change me – I didn't want to become a vampire, under the power of James or Victoria. Because that made me bound to them, forever – and I didn't want to have that sick bond inside me for eternity. It would make me sick.

I lifted my weary head off the grass, and had a quick look around. I couldn't see James or Victoria, but they'd probably be watching. I'd have to be especially careful. I gently brought myself up onto my knees, sitting down on the grass. My vision was blurry, and my head was very sore, as was the rest of my body. I shook my head a couple of times, trying to regain perfect vision again. It came back almost instantly.

My whole body felt like it'd been turned inside out. Lying beside me, close enough to barely reach out to touch, was a broad back with a brunette head. A man lay beside me – and I knew exactly who it was. I gagged, and let out another sob – louder and much more apparent then before.

Eben.

I spoke his name in a soft, punch-drunk voice, as I reached my white hand out to touch his back. He was as cold as ice – he no longer felt like warm, huggable Eben from Seattle – he felt just like Jasper.

More sobs escaped my cracked and dried lips as I forcefully tugged him forwards, trying to look at his face. I gasped as I did. He was absolutely beautiful – as beautiful as Jasper was, and I didn't think that was possible. He had deep purple bruises under his eyes, and he was as white as chalk. I flinched away from the alien beauty of the man I once knew.

At the exact same time, his eyes snapped open and looked directly at me. My breath caught my throat. I expected him to let out a feral roar, and attack me. Rip me to pieces. I winced, preparing for it; more tears found their way down my cheeks. I'd cried more in these months in Forks than I had in my entire life. Which was ironic, really – it was the most happy I'd been in my whole life.

But he didn't attack me. He only looked at me with a strange, curious expression, and slowly his lips started to move.

"Ava?" he whispered.

I nearly collapsed. I wanted to throw myself at him, and hug him – and apologize. Apologize for being the one responsible for his life ending. Because I knew, if it hadn't been for me, he'd still be human. But instead of following what I desired, I kept a safe distance from him, knowing full well how hungry a new born was. If I got too close, he'd probably kill me.

"I'm here." I spoke quietly back. "I'm so sorry, Eben. This is my entire fault."

He frowned deeply as he watched me with careful, blood red eyes. I missed his beautiful brown.

"Why are you apologizing? I feel fine." He went and sat up in a swift movement – so fast, I didn't even see him. I flinched strongly away from the beautiful, unfamiliar creature that I was once so familiar and comfortable with. I backed off about four or five steps.

"You're… like THIS… because of me…" I whispered, my eyes looking over him. He was wearing the same clothes he was in the hospital – but his white shirt was a little torn and stretched out, his jeans full of grass stains – and his shoes were gone.

His eyes trailed over me, too. But it wasn't the usual expression he had when he looked at me. This one was a lustful, sexy look. I felt myself freeze under his gaze. I knew, full well, that I loved Eben back too – I was IN love with him. But I loved Jasper so much more, it was ridiculous.

Yet, as he crawled closer to me, I couldn't resist him. What was he doing to me?

"Don't apologize." He told me softly, crawling on his knuckles and knees to my shocked form. He brought his body closer to mine, his head closer to mine. His lips were only inches from my own – I could smell his beautiful breath, and I felt myself succumbing against my will.

"Kiss me." He requested in an alluring voice, one of which I had no ability to resist. I threw myself at him, latching his lips against mine. He felt just like Jasper – it comforted me, a little. I closed my eyes, feeling dazed and confused, but kissing him back all the same.

"That'll do, children." I heard a voice growl. I felt the urge to open my arms, pull away and look over at who spoke, but I could bring myself to pull away from Eben. But he did – and instantly, the draw and sexual lure I felt towards him vanish. I blinked, and then shock overwhelmed me. I pulled myself away from him. Eben smiled smugly at me, before looking at the source of the sound.

It was James, of course. He looked incredibly displeased for some strange reason at what we were doing. My cheeks burned with shame. But slowly, a smile started to creep up on James' sick face.

"Ah… the power to allure, huh? That'll come in handy." He was speaking directly to Eben. I contemplated running away, trying my best at the very least – but with two vampires here, I'd probably get three feet. So instead, I tried for subtle shuffling away.

But James and Eben's heads whipped around as soon as movement was detected from me. Within a flash, I was in James' arms – he was carrying me. I shrieked and protested, trying to fight him off, like last night. I pounded and beat at him restlessly, trying to make him drop me. But it was inane – he had the strength and speed of 100 men. I had the strength of 1 girl.

"Ah, ah." He tsked me, throwing me over his shoulder. "Not time to go just yet, petal. We have one more thing to do." He began walking with me, at human speed. Eben followed behind him. He looked pained – tortured somehow, as he looked at me. He didn't want to be doing this, that was obvious – then why was he? I didn't feel anger towards him, because I mildly understood.

He was bound to James and Victoria by blood – he didn't understand this vampire life, so he stuck with the only solution that made sense. I couldn't blame him for that, but I refused to look at him anymore. I shut my eyes tightly and tried to keep myself from crying.

I felt myself land on my butt with a thump against the cold, wet grass. The sun was starting to set over the forest, setting a glow amongst everything. The vampires sparkled. It amazed me beyond belief – but I couldn't find it in myself to truly appreciate its beauty at this time. I was too scared.

We were nestled amongst a clearing. I could see other vampires there, but I didn't take much notice of them. Holding me around the neck and waist was James. Victoria stood beside him, Eben on the other side. They all faced south, to the other end of the clearing. As if expecting something. Watching, waiting, listening.

And then I heard sounds – only very lightly, but it made every single member in the coven smile – except Eben, who just looked confused. But soon, it dawned upon me. Emerging out of the forest, was a gray wolf, and a God. I recognized them both immediately, and with every single bit of me, I let out a large shriek of pain. They'd come for me after all.

"NO!!"

--

_**And now it has began. This story can end three ways, and I've titled them too:**_

_**Alternate Ending 1 – Tainted**_

_**Alternate Ending 2 – Happily Ever After**_

_**Alternate Ending 3 – Endless Eternity**_

_**Since I was unable to decide which one I desired most, I've decided to post all three. In that order, too. So to your liking, Disenchanted can end three different ways – and you can choose which one you liked best. I hoped you enjoyed reading this story – it's been a pleasure writing it.**_

_**Read and review, and I'll update ASAP! Xo**_

_**--**_


	20. Chapter 20, AE1: Tainted

Note:

**Note: **It's the beginning of the end…

_**Chapter 20, Alternate Ending 1 – Tainted**_

_**Embry's POV**_

I saw her immediately. She was in the arms of the same blonde tracker – James - who took her last time. My body shook with rage. This was going to end, tonight. We were going to get Ava back alive if it killed us. I hunched my shoulders, and prepared to attack. I could feel Jasper ready for it beside me. We both stared across the field at the coven. Eight of them stood before us – even one I vaguely recognized from passing in the hospital when Ava was there.

I heard Jasper snarl viciously when he saw the one from the hospital. I looked at him questioningly. He didn't look at me, but I knew he saw me.

"The one with the dark hair is a friend of Ava's." He whispered under his breath to me. I nodded once, and looked back at the eight vampires, and my hair stood on end. Rage pumped through my veins like blood. I barked at them, my sound piercing as I threw my head back and howled.

At the same time, Jasper and I charged towards the vampires – within half a second, we were attacking. Jasper tore Ava out of James' arms, only to be knocked to the ground by the hospital friend. Jasper pushed Ava out of the way, in my direction. She shrieked in panic and watched as her boyfriend viciously wrestled with her "friend". The rest of the coven were watching them with amused expressions, not moving an inch.

Ava bolted for me, and she was only a meter away when James grabbed a hold of her again. He threw her to his redheaded mate, Victoria, who caught her gracefully. Ava shrieked and kicked and thrashed against her chokehold. I roared and head butted Victoria in the back. She hissed but dropped Ava.

If this wasn't so life-threatening and important, it might have been slightly comical. But this wasn't funny – not in the slightest. Ava dropped to the ground with a loud thud, and she groaned in pain, and did not get up. She closed her eyes tightly, holding her arm, wincing and moaning in pain.

Jasper made an attempt to grab her. He kicked the hospital friend in the face, and ran towards her. But he didn't get within five feet before the friend – Eben; I picked the name up when Ava spoke it – grabbed a hold of Jasper by the shoulder and swung him around. I expected Jasper to attack, but he didn't. Instead, he stared stupidly at the slightly taller male.

I had no idea what was going on. They were just staring at each other, when Eben's hands reached out, taking Jasper's face and he lightly pressed his lips to Jasper's. They were kissing. I froze in absolute horror and disgust, unable to comprehend what I was seeing. Ava, the supposedly love of Jasper's life, was lying on the ground in pain, and he chose NOW to start making out with another guy? It made me sick.

I roared at him, dodging out of the way of a tackle by an over-eager, large vampire. I grabbed Ava by the back of her baggy clothes – clothes obviously a little too big for her – I assumed they belonged to Victoria – with my teeth. I threw her on my back, and she latched forcefully onto my back, and I tried to bolt out of the field.

The coven was after me, now. Nobody paid attention to Jasper, who was still being mouth-raped by Ava's friend. One of them grabbed me by the leg, causing me to trip over and send me hurtling across the field – I could feel Ava being pulled off my back.

I landed on my side across the field. It was difficult to breath, but I did my best. I forced myself shakily to my feet, only to get knocked down again. That was it. Jasper and I did our best on our own – it was time to bring in reinforcements. I rolled my head to the side and screamed in my mind, howling and whining the call I was supposed to.

Ava was back in the arms of James. He was holding her in a chokehold – she was so beaten up from all the knocking over, and whatever else was done to her – she had a large bruise on the right side of her head, her nose and lip were bleeding. Her eyes kept trying to shut. She was losing consciousness.

I howled again desperately.

And then the Cullens and my pack appeared, but there wasn't any time for them to do anything. Eben let go of Jasper – who snapped out of whatever trance he was in – as soon as he did so. Jasper roared and threw Eben out of sight, and ran towards his family. Seth, Paul and Jared ran over to me, and beckoned me to get up with their noses, whining and growling.

"There are too many of them!" one of the smaller vampires gasped, turning to look at Victoria with desperate, frightened eyes. "We have to go!"

"The hell we do!" Victoria growled back at her.

"No, she's right." James sighed. "We tried, Vic – we truly, truly tried. But this could get us all killed. We still have Bella, honey. She'll have to do. It's time to let Ava go."

He pressed his lips against her cheek, and licked the blood off her lips. Jasper yelled in fury, attempting to run back at him, but Emmett held him back by the arms. I was too weak to fully comprehend what was going on – instead, I feebly rolled my head to one side and watched the events unfold.

"Goodbye." James whispered simply, and in one quick, swift movement, he turned Ava's head around. Or so it seemed. I heard a sickening crack, and James let go of her. I thought it was something else – I half expected her to run over to us. But I knew exactly what had happened – I just couldn't process it.

Slowly, Ava's eyes closed, and a gush of air exited her lungs through her slightly agape mouth. She fell to her knees, and then fell to her side, completely still and unmoving.

He's snapped her neck.

Ava was dead.

--

_**Jasper's POV**_

I watched what had happened helplessly. Emmett had kept me back from protecting her, and for that, I would always loath him. I heard the crack coming from her, and immediately, my body reacted before my mind did. I fell to the ground, unable to support my own weight under the shock.

The Coven fled as soon as Ava hit the ground. Eben was reluctant to go – he had to be dragged away. Nobody made a move after them. Nobody made a move, period, until I did. The range of emotions was enough to give me a headache, if I cared. Shock, horror, fury, terror, fright, sadness, hurt, distraught, distress, grief, agony, misery… it was hard to keep track – not that I tried.

I pushed Emmett away with all my possible might, sending him hurtling backwards. I stumbled like a drunken man for a few steps, before I threw myself at her. I collapsed beside her limp, broken body. The body of the girl I loved more than anything else. The body of the girl who was my life, my love, the best part of me, my better half, my soul, my reason, my heart… was lying, wrecked like a rag doll. The blood had stopped pulsing through her. Her heart no longer beat. But the blood was still there.

I wanted desperately to at least try – to try and change her, but I knew it wouldn't make a difference. The heart had to be beating in order for a vampire to be made. You couldn't reanimate a corpse. I took her in my arms – she felt even more fragile than before.

I held her for what felt like an impossibly long time – not breathing, not moving, and not thinking. Nobody disturbed me – until I started screaming in rage. I placed her on the ground, and screamed up at the sky, for a long, hard time. I threw myself at the forest, knocking down four or five trees in a single second. My family came after me – but I saw nothing but red in front of my eyes.

I destroyed everything that came within my grasp – until I felt myself get knocked down and held there. I felt the grass in my face. I snarled and roared and gasped before it gave away to broken sobs that erupted within me, shaking me with such tremors you would have thought I was a werewolf.

"No, no…" I heard myself begging as I felt two females hug me – from the scent of it, it smelt like Alice and Rosalie. "No, no, Ava, oh god please no… no… I'm sorry… oh god please forgive me, baby…"

I died again that day. In 1864, my body died. I stopped living that day. But in 2008, I stopped existing. My heart, my compassion, my soul… everything was gone. I didn't feel, I felt no humanity or love – just hate.

--

_**Alice's POV**_

We check in from time to time. Every few years, or so – we go to check on Jasper and Embry. Ever since Ava died, it was unbearable to be around either of them. They were as lifeless as Ava's corpse in Forks Cemetery – completely gone. They wouldn't talk; they wouldn't even look at you.

My family and I packed up and left to Denali – but Jasper refused to go anywhere. Instead, he sat at the piano and played the same song over and over again. Fur Elise. He told me, before he began playing it, that that was Ava's favorite piano song. He never moved from that piano – he never stopped playing the same song over and over again. He only took breaks to hunt – and then he'd be back at the piano.

The lack of pain that he displayed after that night was disturbing. I was glad to be gone of that house. I felt no more comfort behind the white walls. I felt haunted, and sick. Whenever we go to check in, it's the same – dark, dusty, and ghostly. We hear tales of children thinking the place is haunted by ghouls, now.

Embry abandoned La Push, and surprisingly, came to live with Jasper. While Jasper plays Fur Elise, Embry lays beside the piano, never moving, never speaking, and never going back into human form. Edward told me he never responded to any of the thoughts of his pack – he'd abandoned them so completely, that after a while, they stopped talking to him.

And so there they were. Jasper sat at the piano, his long, slender fingers dancing over the keys, never taking his eyes away, never speaking. Beside the piano, never moving an inch either was werewolf Embry. He lay with his head on his paws, his eyes wide and awake, but blank.

And there they sat for eternity, never aging, never moving, as the rest of the world went by as if nothing had ever happened. Fallen inside black. Damned to a life of this misery they didn't feel obligated to share with anyone else. After a while, I couldn't deal with it anymore – nobody could.

One hundred years passed, and when I finally got the courage to see them again, they hadn't moved – not even slightly. Nothing had changed.

We don't visit anymore.

--

_**I totally started to cry while writing that…**_

_**I'm such a softie…**_

_**Alright, alternate ending 1 done, 2 to go.**_

_**Don't be too saddened by the ending – a better one is just around the corner!**_

_**Read and review!!**_


	21. Chapter 21, AE2: Happily Ever After

Notes:

**Notes:** Sorry for the late entry. I've been quite busy lately, and as you'll notice, this chapter is quite long. I've been editing it quite a bit to make it absolutely perfect, so I hope you enjoy. And I hope it was worth the wait!

_**Chapter 21, Alternate Ending 2 – Happily Ever After**_

_**Jasper's POV**_

As soon as we were visible, Embry let out a low roar to indicate for our backup to come – his pack, and my family. We chose not to be stupid, or reckless, and try and do it on our own. Too many things could go wrong. The vampires who we'd soon be fighting looked around, alarmed, having no idea what was happening. Exactly how we wanted it.

In an instant, I snarled, and Emmett and Edward were on either side of me, their faces eager and bloodthirsty, ready to tear some vampires into bits. I smiled with grim satisfaction as a feeling of hope overwhelmed me. Maybe we would win. There was a good chance I could get my Ava back, after all.

I heard Ava scream out – I wasn't sure whether it was a reaction to something they did to her, or a reaction from seeing us. Nevertheless, my eyes soon clouded over with red and I almost shook like a werewolf with rage.

Three vampires from the coven turn and fled back into the forest. We now outnumbered them. I grinned gleefully, as did my family.

Victoria, James, and the one I recognized – with shock – as Eben, and two other vampires; a big brawny one, like Emmett, and a small girl with long brown hair. They seemed more than willing to stand their ground and fight, even though, for them, it was now a lost cause. We outnumbered them, even with just us vampires – and now that we had the werewolves on our side, I knew – and became extremely cocky of the fact – we were going to win.

James threw Ava to the ground with a thud and a grunt, before racing straight towards us. Emmett stepped forward, readying himself with a large grin. James smacked right into Emmett and sent them both hurtling to the ground. I dodged past them, and ran at my full speed towards Ava before Victoria could even blink.

I knelt down quickly and scooped her up. She squeaked in pain, and I noticed that she was covered in bruises. And I knew they were from us making love earlier. I sighed at how long ago that felt. But despite that, when she saw it was me who was picking her up, she clung to me for dear life and started to cry.

"I'm sorry, Ava." I apologized for both the bruises, and allowing her to be taken away. Guilt was heavy in my soul, like it would never ease.

Oh well, I sighed to myself as I stroked her beautiful face. I had quite literally forever to make it up to her.

I suddenly felt a surge of hot, bubbling anger coming full-speed at me. I didn't have time to react, but I had time to turn around. It felt like a movie moment. Something you saw happen, but what seemed like in slow motion.

Embry had appeared, and took down the flaming redhead, who'd been coming straight towards us. He snarled and snapped viciously, roaring as he took down Victoria. They both hit the ground with a bone-shattering thud. Victoria shrieked in pain, and Embry whined. He lay on the ground at a funny angle.

I gasped and so did Ava.

"Embry!" she shrieked, holding a hand out feebly.

I hesitated briefly, before I flew over to Embry. I planted Ava gently down beside him, so she could tend to the werewolf, while I turned around to face Victoria. She was looking at me, too. Her face was contorted in pain and absolute hate towards me. The rage feeling was mutual.

I walked slowly, deliberately over to her, not worried at all about the other vampires. Emmett and Edward were… playing with James, and the other vampires had abandoned the situation… all except Eben, who'd gone to sit beside Ava, and check on Embry too. Obviously he was more attached to Ava than he was to any of his vampire coven.

She looked alarmed when I looked back to her. I could only guess how my face would look.

Victoria made an attempt to get up, but I growled and used my foot to kick her back down again. I picked up her arm, putting my foot on her stomach. I felt her ribs crack beneath my force, and she snarled and tried to snap at me. I snarled back, like a feral animal.

I twisted her arm all the way around, snapping the bone out of the skin. She shrieked and tried to pull away from me. I heard James roar from behind me, but he was shushed by one of my brother's. Or maybe one of my sister's? I'd assume Rosalie and Alice would have gotten bored, and started to attack James too.

I turned around and had a look at the chaos behind me.

Carlisle, Ava, Esme, Eben, Sam, Seth and Quil were over by Embry. Alice, Rosalie and Emmett were busy burning bits and pieces of James that Paul, Jared, Jacob and Leah bit off and threw to them. To my surprise, Edward stood, the most far away from the carnage, holding Bella bridal-style. Jacob would occasionally throw a look over at them bitterly, but Alice wasn't worried.

It confused me to see them together, but curiosity wasn't enough for me to test their emotions. I would get distracted. And as I turned back to look at Victoria, I realized that was the last thing I wanted.

I pulled all her fingers off one by one as she shrieked and howled, before tossing them into the fire. With two sickening cracks, I tore off both her arms and did the same. She was still trying to kick me feebly with her legs, but I ignored her. I was about to squash her head beneath my foot when I heard another roar of a vampire.

I turned around, with my foot securely on Victoria's stomach still, just in time to see the Volturi enter the field.

--

_**Ava's POV**_

I knew something was wrong the moment Carlisle and Esme's bodies completely froze. I thought at first, that it had something to do with Embry. I instantly panicked and nearly screamed at Carlisle to tell me what was wrong, but Esme gently put her arms around me and huddled close, as if to hide me. And then I knew it was something else.

"Stay very still behind Embry, dearest Ava." She murmured to me, her lips barely moving. I nodded pathetically, my whole body starting to freeze over in fear. I hid beneath Esme's arms, and waited for whatever was coming.

Seven people emerged from the forest in black, billowing robes. I knew immediately, that these people were vampires. They were too graceful to be anything but. And as they drifted closer, I cowered. Everybody around us was watching the new arrivers in the same kind of fear as well.

This wasn't good.

"The Volturi." Esme whispered to me, although I knew it was pointless. Everybody would have heard her as if she shouted it. But she was whispering because she knew I was the only one who didn't know what was going on. I didn't know who these Volturi were.

The seven stopped a few yards away from us, and looked all of us over, before the man in the middle stepped forward, throwing his hood back to reveal his face. Those who were with him did the same.

He had long flowing dark hair, but looking at his face made me whimper. He was not like the Cullens, or Eben, or Victoria or James. His skin looked almost like chalk – fragile, somehow. And his eyes were red, but they were milky. I idly wondered if he could see as well as the other vampires.

Upon hearing me whimper, Eben crouched over to me. He nudged Esme, and the two exchanged a look, before Esme nodded and surrendered me over to Eben. I trembled in his arms, not having a real rational reason for why I was so afraid. But there was something about these vampires, their aura, and their _presence – _it was bloodcurdling on its own.

To my greatest surprise, the man who stepped forward smiled one of the friendliest smiles I'd ever seen in my life. I heard flames hiss and crack behind me as they burnt the wood.

"Ah, how delightful to see you all again." He called out, loud and clear.

I heard a few hisses in response. I guessed it was probably Emmett and Rosalie. I didn't know anyone else arrogant enough to do that to these vampires. Not with the amount of power they practically radiated.

"Emmett, Rosalie, Alice. Always lovely to see you."

I snuck a look behind Eben to see that neither Emmett nor Rosalie looked like they shared the same feeling. Alice kept her face expressionless, but nodded in respect.

"Edward and Bella!" he exclaimed at the two of them across the field. "How delightful to see the two of you!" He looked around at Jasper, who was pinning a helpless, no-armed Victoria down with the base of his foot.

"Jasper, you ARE looking able-bodied. Well, well." His expression turned a little patronizing as he looked at Victoria. "Would this be the young lady who is causing all the drama up in Seattle? Stealing children from their homes – killing them twice as often as she keeps them. My, my." He shook his head. "That won't do at all. Such a mess you've left behind, miss. That's won't do."

He turned his back to her, and my heart went wild when he looked over in Carlisle's direction. His gaze was so close to me, it was terrifying. I did my best to hide behind Embry and in Eben's arms, but I knew if he truly wanted to see me – he would.

"Carlisle!" he exclaimed in a voice full of respect. "My old friend! It has been too long! How are you?"

"Quite fine, Aro, thank you." Carlisle replied politely. It was hard for him to be rude to anyone, I knew.

Aro's gaze flickered over to the lovely Esme.

"And darling Esme, how are you?"

"Excellent, Aro." Esme's voice was full of authority I never heard her use before. She was mostly so motherly. "Yourself?"

"Quite fine, quite fine." Aro smiled, and I shuddered. This was a big mistake, because at that same moment, Aro looked over at Eben and me.

"Well, well…" he exaggerated the two words, and I tried my best to repress another shudder. The light radiated from the flames of the fire over by Emmett and Rosalie illuminated him, making him look like some sort of alien. "Who do we have here?"

"Aro." Carlisle spoke for us, and for that, I was grateful. "That is Eben, he's a newborn vampire."

"A newborn? My son, were you involved in the carnage up in Seattle?"

Both Eben and Carlisle shook their heads.

"No sir." Eben knew, from the way the others addressed him, he should do the same. "Like Carlisle said, I'm a newborn. A very newborn. I only just awoke about a half hour ago."

"Interesting." He kept his piercing gaze on Eben, before it slowly turned to me. My heart stopped beating, and my blood ran cold. "And who might this be?"

"Her name is Ava." Carlisle spoke back in a loud voice. "She's one of my daughter's."

Aro arched his old, frail eyebrow.

"But she is not a vampire?" His head turned reflexively in Bella and Edward's direction. "And neither is Bella, like what was promised. Carlisle, do you enjoy adopting humans?"

"That's not what it's like, Aro. Bella is no longer with us, she is with the werewolves. She's the love of one of them, actually, therefore she has a right to know about this and live because of it. But Ava is a part of my family, and we have every intention of changing her. We were going to do it after this chaos was dealt with."

Aro observed me further, and it felt like I was burning beneath his gaze. I flinched away from him.

Another man stepped forward. His hair was long, wavy and black as well, but it only reached his shoulders. His face was chalky and fragile looking as well, and his eyes were red and milky. He touched Aro's shoulder, keeping his eyes on me the entire time. After a moment, he stepped back away from him.

"Thank you for that, Marcus." His eyes shot between Jasper and I. "Well, so young Alice and Jasper are no longer together? Alice is now with Edward…" his eyes flickered over to them. "Because Bella is with a wolf and Mr. Jasper has the same love going for Ava that Edward had for Bella."

He slowly began to pace.

"How intriguing. I've always wondered – why are vampire men so attracted to mortal women? I'll never understand. Is it because they're so soft?" His gaze flashed over to Jasper, and then to Edward. "So warm?" And now at me. "So… breakable?"

"But that is not the end." Aro stated promptly. "But as it appears, one of the wolves – the one who is lying over there, beside you my dear." I realized he was talking to me. "Has imprinted upon you."

He looked everyone over with a thoughtful look.

"These complicated webs we tangle." He shook his head. "So complex. I'll never understand."

He walked, with such airy gracefulness it looked like he could fly, over to Alice. It frightened me to see tiny Alice beside the alien-looking Aro. But he smiled at her kindly.

"Alice? Would you be so kind as to show me any visions you have had concerning the future of Jasper and Ava? And if you have any concerning Bella, that would be greatly appreciated."

Alice pressed her lips together in a line, before reaching a hand out for Aro. He clasped both his hands around her tiny hand eagerly, and for a long while, there was nothing but silence. Nobody dared to move. Not even Marcus and the other five that were with him.

Aro's sudden laughter made me jump, and Eben pulled me closer to him to calm me down.

"Well, well. Looks like we don't have to worry about a thing, then. The plans are set into motion, and it is highly doubtful that they are going to change." He turned back to his coven. "But we do have one final thing to discuss. After, of course, Mr. Jasper has finished slaughtering the lady there, of course."

Jasper needed no more encouragement than that. Esme gingerly put her hand over my eyes, but it didn't do anything to my hearing. I could hear Victoria shrieking in agony, when it was suddenly cut off by a popping and a tearing sound. I winced.

I waited a few more moments for the all-clear. When Esme removed her hand, I knew it was safe. I looked over Embry and saw there was nothing left of Victoria. Emmett, Rose and Alice were already throwing the rest into the fire.

Jasper walked away from the fire, and over to me. He was next to me within a heartbeat. I casually twisted out of Eben's arms as he let me go, and crawled over to Jasper. He sat down to make it more comfortable for me as I sat on his lap. I put my arms around him and buried my face in his chest. His cold arms snaked around me, holding me close.

"Now, then." Aro began again in a loud, clear voice. "It is time we made the deal official, then."

--

_**Ava's POV**_

The only thing that could be heard in the middle of the night in La Push was the sound of my mustang pulling up at Embry's home. I scowled at it, hating that I had to do everything in the dead of the night since Carlisle and Jasper came up with this new brilliant plan. I rolled my eyes a little, but I knew it was probably for the best. If I wanted to spend the rest of my life (and my eternity) with Jasper, anyway.

I was grateful that Embry's parents were gone on a three day holiday to North Carolina to visit some friends. I wouldn't have been able to get away with this, otherwise. I doubted they would have let me, a strange girl, into their house in the middle of the night to be alone with their son in his bedroom.

Not that anything would happen, of course, but they didn't know that. I turned the ignition off quickly, and ducked out of my car. I was grateful that the front door was open, and I would not have to put my pick-locking stills to use.

The house was dead silent, except for the occasional snore I heard coming from a room somewhere in the house. Embry's room, I assumed, rolling my eyes. I knew he wouldn't have been afraid of anyone in La Push – not enough to lock his door at night. He was a werewolf, I knew, so he had no rational reason to be afraid of any psychos with knives, but it made me uneasy to think about him all alone, vulnerable while he slept without the door locked. I made a mental note to lock it behind me when I left.

I crept up the stairs carefully, trying as hard as I could to not make any noise. I wasn't a vampire… yet, so I couldn't be very quiet. The stairs creaked or the floor board creaked while I listened out for another snore.

I tip toed over to the room where the snores were coming from, before opening the door quietly and slipping inside. His bed took up the majority of his room – the bed was large and the room was small – even then, his legs hung out of the edge. He was sleeping, and he looked peaceful. It nearly pained me to wake him – I'd never seen Embry with this. So innocent, so vulnerable. It made me sad.

From the doorway, I picked up a pair of his socks from the top of his dresser, and threw them directly at his face. With a snort and gasp, as soon as they collided with his face, Embry woke up with a start. Alert and alarmed, his eyes looked over to the direction the socks flew from. His expression relaxed and became almost smug when he saw it was just me.

"Hey bloodsucker-lover." He grinned drowsily, pulling himself up to sit up. I scowled at him for the slur against my lover, but I let it go. "I thought I smelt mangoes and frangipanis." Embry smiled playfully, rubbing his eyes again to try and get the sleepiness out of them. I smiled too, and sat beside him on the bed.

"Is that what I smell like to you?" I asked softly, creeping my hand up the bedspread like a spider, before I found his hand. I placed my hand on top of his, and laced our fingers together. I gently rubbed the skin of his hand with my thumb.

Embry frowned at me, no longer sleepy but very confused.

"I'm dreaming, aren't I?" he asked, sighing in disappointment.

I snickered.

"No, you're not dreaming Embry. I just wanted to come and see you."

"At midnight?" Embry checked the clock beside him and snorted and fell back against the bed. "Yeah, right. But I gotta admit, this is a damn good dream. I never usually dream of your scent, but this is good. I haven't seen you in a while."

I slapped his chest with my free hand.

"Dumbass, you're not sleeping or dreaming. I'm really here. I just wanted to come see you. You remember the plan the Volturi came up with. People have to think I'm dead, so I can slip away with the Cullens easily. Therefore, if I want to make any trips or visits to you, they have to be at night."

"Stupid vampires." Embry muttered. I hit him again, and he looked over at me, apologetic. "Sorry. I just… don't want you to go."

"It's for my safety, Embry." I sighed. I carefully pulled my hand back, but before he could look hurt, I threw my legs over the side and lay on the bed beside him. Embry's body froze in what was probably shock as I rested my head against his chest. But without more hesitation, Embry's arms found their way around me.

I felt comforted, lying here beside him. Embry was my safe haven, my best friend. I adored him in every possible way, and he saved my life twice. And he saved my Jasper too. I owed him nearly everything.

I sat up slightly on my elbow, and carefully took a hold of Embry's face in my hand. I pressed my lips against his. I shouldn't have been doing this, but it was the only way I could think of to thank him properly. To show him how much I appreciated what he'd done for me, at the cost of him being hurt time and time again by my rejections. At least this would make him happy.

And if I was honest with myself, I didn't mind kissing Embry. I kind of liked it. It wasn't the same as Jasper's kisses – they were like air to me, I needed them, craved them more than anything. They made me stop breathing, and intoxicated me. But kissing Embry was comforting and warm.

Embry hesitated longer this time, before he put a hand on my cheek and kissed me softly back. He knew that this wasn't a demanding, I-want-you kiss. It was a thankful, grateful kiss. An appreciating kiss.

My lips molded against his, until they started to burn. That's when I pulled back. My lips felt swollen, and on fire. I licked them gingerly to try and stop the burning sensation.

"I should've waited for that kiss to be our first." Embry breathed, before smiling. "So I guess it would be stupid to ask you if you'd changed your mind."

"Yep." I agreed. "It would – because I haven't. I'm going to be a vampire too, Embry. He's who I want to be with for the rest of my... existence. But… Embry I do love you. I think the love I have for you goes beyond friendship, but it's not a powerful love, not like the one I feel for Jasper. You've just saved me over and over and… you imprinted on me. So it's gotta hurt you that I don't love you back the way you want."

I paused, and bit my bottom lip.

"And I've thought about it, and I think… you're right. I know, if we went by a world that didn't have mythical creatures – you'd probably be my soul mate. You'd just be Embry, I'd just be Ava. And Jasper…" my throat tightened uncomfortably. "Would've died in the war in the 1800's. But that would have meant Carlisle would have died in the 1600s, Edward would have died of the Spanish influenza in 1918, Esme would have been killed from jumping off that cliff in the early 1900s, Alice would have died in that fucking asylum in the 1920s, Rosalie would have been raped and died of blood loss in 1933, and Emmett would have been killed by that bear in 1933."

"Don't you see, Embry?" My voice became a little more powerful. "I can't live in a world where they don't exist. They're my family, now. Sure, Charlie took me in physically when my parents died, but the Cullens took me in emotionally and mentally. I became their family, and they all loved me unconditionally, and cared for me. The thought of any of them ceasing to exist is unbearable to me. Especially Jasper."

Embry's eyes were hurt, but he understood. Or so I thought.

"Don't do this." He begged me. "Don't. You don't have to be anything but Ava for me. I can't… I don't want to lose you like that. I don't want you to become one of them. I don't want you to have that sick, sweet smell. I want you to keep the mango and frangipani smell. And I want to hear your heart beat. I can't… you say you can't imagine or want to live in a world where the Cullens don't exist?"

I nodded.

"I can't live in one where you're like THAT. I can't live in a world where I can't smell your smell or hear your heart beat. You'll lose both those traits. And you won't be warm, and… squashy, and delicate. You'll be arctic, and unbreakable, and robust. You won't smell like mangoes and frangipanis. You'll smell sickly sweet. You won't… you won't be Ava anymore."

My expression became hard.

"So you think that how I appear and smell physically makes me who I am? Embry, that's not it at all. I will ALWAYS, I repeat, ALWAYS be Ava. Just with a few readjustments. Look." I indicated to my skin, and my hair, and my eyes. "These are different, but you've still managed to love me the same."

"Yes." He agreed reluctantly. "But like you said, purely physical changes. No different than if you just got paler, and dyed your hair. Your eyes aren't a bad change. But you'll lose parts of you that you won't be able to get back."

"You make me sound like I'm going to die." I rolled my eyes.

"You are." He sighed sadly, his eyes filling up with tears. "Werewolves imprint on girls that are their soul mates, yes, but they also provide the best chance of passing on the werewolf gene. You become one of them, and you'll become infertile. NOT that I was planning to have kids with you or anything." He added in quickly at my look. "It's just, it's like my imprint died. And that's it. I can't imprint again, therefore I can't provide any children for the tribe."

"I'm sorry." I whispered, guilt creeping up on me. "But I'm not going to change my mind."

"I guessed as much." Embry sighed, closing his eyes. "Will you still love me, even when you are a vampire?"

"Of course, Embry. That's a stupid question." I swatted my hand at him casually. "I'm always going to love you. And this isn't goodbye."

His eyes opened up abruptly and he looked at me.

"It's not?" he whispered hopefully.

I shook my head.

"Of course not. You think I was just going to leave you when I became a vampire? After all you've done for me?"

Embry shrugged.

I pursed my lips in mock disappointment.

"No. You'll have to see me to come and visit, since after I'm turned, I won't be allowed on La Push. But I'll always see you, and I'll always be glad to see you. That is, if you think you can put up with the smell."

Embry laughed.

"I'll put up with yours if you can put up with mine. Trust me – I won't smell so good when you change."

I laughed too.

"Alright, deal. Smell for smell." I held my hand out for a handshake. Embry roared with laughter and shook my hand. And I kissed him again, quicker this time, before hugging him.

"I love you, Ava." He murmured.

"I love you too Embry." I whispered back, truthfully.

--

_**Jasper's POV**_

When Ava arrived back home from La Push, she was definitely happier, now that she got to clear the air with Embry. I was glad – she'd been quite guilt ridden over these last few weeks, thinking that Embry's injury had something to do with her. She didn't want to leave her best friend without a proper goodbye either.

Since Charlie had died, Ava didn't feel like sticking around for a funeral. She loved Charlie, she mourned for him constantly, but she wanted to avoid all of it and just… disappear with us. We allowed the police to find Charlie's body, and then believe that Ava had been killed as well, but they'd taken the body. Nobody suspected us, although I was questioned by the police, due to the fact that people knew I was her boyfriend.

But I was quite a good actor, and the police believed me almost instantly when I said I didn't have anything to do with Ava's death. It was all quite a hassle, but it was necessary in order for my Ava to be safe with us. But the only people who knew the truth were in the wolves in La Push.

As I watched Ava file out of the house with Rosalie and Emmett to collect the rest of her things from her abandoned house in the dead of the night, I knew that there was air I needed to clear with a certain someone, before we could truly move on from Forks.

I walked casually into the living room that held the person I wanted to talk to. Alice. She was reading a book on the couch, and was just flipping the page as I walked in. Her eyes met mine, unsure and frightened. I sighed, and I knew deep down, I'd been loathing myself for scaring Alice so much to a point where she was frightened every time she looked at me. I might've been angry, hell I might still be angry, but she didn't deserve it.

Not when she saved me so many years ago from a great depression. I owed her better than that.

I cautiously ambled over to her, before sitting beside her on the couch. Alice put a bookmark in her book, and tossed it to the floor. She could see there was nothing hostile about my expression, so she calmed down a bit. I wonder if she already saw what I was going to tell her.

"Alice…" I began in a soft, gentle voice.

"I know." She said suddenly, confirming my suspicion. A small sob escaped her lips, and I frowned at her, alarmed. Her whole face was broken and completely distraught.

"I'm so sorry!" Alice cried, placing her face behind her hands. "I didn't mean – Jasper I love you… But Edward he – and we- Jasper I never meant… to hurt you." She pulled her hands away from her face to look at me. Her expression was heartbreaking.

"I know that sounds absolutely stupid to say." She babbled on. "What else would that cause? My love for Edward? Of course it would have hurt you – I was brainless to think otherwise. But you must understand Jasper I never truly set out to hurt you, that was never my intention."

"I know." I spoke clearly, closing my eyes briefly. "I understand, Alice, I really do. To love someone is beyond your control. That's… that's kind of the beauty of it."

Alice looked almost sick.

"You must hate me so much…" she whispered. "And how can I blame you? I hate myself."

"I don't hate you, Alice." I murmured. "I never have. Yes, this thing with Edward – it hurt me deeply, but I was being a hypocrite. I was planning to leave you for Ava, and I'm sorry at how horrible that sounds. I think I was more… shocked, than I was hurt afterwards. But I've never hated either of you, because I love you both with all of my heart. And I just came here to tell you… that I don't hate either of you, Alice. And I forgive you."

Alice looked like she could barely believe the words, even though she knew they were coming. She let out another small cry, and threw herself at me. I put my arms around her and hugged her to my chest. She sniffled and sobbed, but I could feel that she felt better.

She had been guilty since the night she and Edward were caught, but now she felt tremendous relief – as did I.

"I'll always love you, you know." Alice sighed, pulling back to look at me.

"And I'll always love you." I answered back, before kissing her cheek and giving her another hug.

(AU: I'm sorry if that ending with Jasper and Alice was kind of strange somehow, but I love them together, they're my favorite Twilight pairing and it didn't seem right to leave them like that. Not with all their history, anyway. Continuing…)

--

_**3**__**rd**__** Person POV**_

A 30 year old Bella Swan turned into Whittaker Street of a crowded part of New York, arms folded over her chest, just finishing a long day at work. The wind was cold, and it sent shivers around her body. She usually enjoyed this time of day – when the sun was just about to set, making a delicate pink colour tint the land. It gave her the impression that the whole world was sighing in relief with her.

She couldn't wait to get home to her beloved husband. Bella smiled a little to herself, at the thought of being in his arms soon.

Turning a corner onto St George Avenue, Bella took the quiet, isolated root back home. It was quicker, and quieter. Preferred.

But a flash of red hair in an alley made her stop abruptly with a gasp. She slowly stepped backwards, hardly daring to believe what she thought she just saw. Her body became rigid as she came back, and faced the alley. Bella gasped loudly, and dropped her keys. They were unbelievably noisy against the muddy, cold concrete, in comparison to the person who was standing there.

Ava Whistler, Bella's cousin, stood there with a small, somewhat shy smile on her face. Her beauty knocked the wind out of Bella. Ava looked a little older, but only by a year or so - her hair was slightly longer – it reached down to her chest in curls, and it was now a more livid red. Her eyes were topaz – just seeing the colour again made Bella feel sick with grief. Ava's skin was porcelain, chalky and perfect. She had light purple bruises beneath those beautiful eyes of hers.

Bella was at loss of what to say.

"Bella." Ava whispered affectionately, walking over to her slowly, arms held out, as if to embrace her. Bella froze, and flinched a little away from her cousin. Ava saw this, and her smile faded. She lowered her arms back to her sides, and her mouth turned upside down sadly.

"Sorry." She apologized gently, folding her arms across her chest. "I don't mean to scare you – I know it's been a while."

"A while?" Bella whispered, disorientated. "I haven't seen you since – since James and Victoria – I haven't seen you for twelve years! How –" She observed her cousin again, her mouth agape. "I had no idea – what happened to you. What happened? I don't even-"

Ava shushed Bella sympathetically.

"Yes, I know – you were quite out of it. As was I. But when I regained consciousness afterwards – I was in Alaska. Jasper was there, when I woke up. He told me that while I was out of it – all of three days – the Cullens discussed that it was best for me to leave Forks. Because… Charlie died…"

Bella's throat tightened.

Ava noticed this, and hesitated unsurely. Bella looked at her and nodded a sign for her to continue.

"… and if I had stayed, I would have been taken away to a Foster home. So we just let everybody assume I was dead, like Charlie. I had to change my name in public for a while – I was Ava Cullen for a while. It wasn't a permanent change – I only had to keep it until I married Jasper."

Bella found herself smiling a little at this piece of information.

"You married Jasper?" she asked.

Ava's answering smile was dazzling.

"Yes… I'm Ava Whitlock Hale, now."

"So when did… Jasper decide to change you?"

"When we got married, of course..."

"Where did you have the wedding?" Bella was slightly hurt that she didn't get invited – but remembered that it would have been hard for her to be around people – being a newborn vampire and all back then. But now, she seemed perfectly in control – her eyes were one of the most beautiful topaz colors she'd ever seen.

"Texas." Ava replied promptly.

Bella frowned, perplexed, and Ava laughed.

"I know, it's not ideal for a wedding, but Jasper was born there, so it was important to him. But Bella, I wish I could give you more information of this, but I can't. You know how the Volturi are…"

Bella shuddered – something that had nothing to do with the cold.

"… I just came here to give you basics. To show you that I wasn't dead, like everyone thought I was. I married Jasper, and then I became a vampire. I've been living with the Cullens these past few years, completely isolating myself until I learnt self-control. And then I came to see you, because I had to let you know I was alright."

Ava reached out for Bella again, and this time, Bella did not flinch away. She took one of her cousin's hands. Bella was surprised at how cold – and comforting – Ava's touch was.

"You're so warm." She whispered, closing her eyes. She inhaled a brief breath, and stiffened. "And you smell delightful." Ava opened her eyes and sighed. "I understand what everybody was talking about now."

Bella paused for a moment, biting on her bottom lip, curiosity burning in her eyes.

"How old are you?" Bella had déjà vu asking this question – thirteen years ago, she'd asked the exact same question – just to a different person.

"Nineteen." Ava beamed. "A year younger than Jasper. Embry was a bit unhappy for a while – he had to let himself age until he caught up before he started turning into a wolf again. He didn't want to feel like a little kid, apparently." She laughed, a sound that sounded like wind chimes and singing, all at the same time.

"Embry?" this piece of information made Bella frown until she could recall the memories of the werewolf from La Push – the one who had imprinted on Ava year ago.

"Embry." Ava echoed, her voice affectionate.

"What happened to him?"

Ava frowned, arching her eyebrow.

"I thought you would have known this better than I would. Didn't Jacob tell you anything?"

Bella sighed and shook her head.

"No. After the incident in the field, Jacob quit Sam's pack and came to New York with me, so we could be a normal couple together. We're actually married now, too."

It was Ava's turn to gasp.

"Oh wow – I had no idea." She seemed genuinely upset by this new piece of information. "Embry and I visited each other over the years – he hasn't gotten any older either. But he never told me about Jacob leaving. He just said you two went to New York together – which was how I knew where to find you. We still keep in contact, and I think it'll stay that way forever."

"Because you kissed him?" Bella asked curiously.

Ava's eyes narrowed a little.

"No – nothing changed between us. That was a kiss for saving Jasper and me simultaneously. Jasper would have been killed had it not been for Embry. It was a thank you kiss, and he knew that. But he never stopped loving me. Imprinting binds us together forever – just not as lovers."

"So he still loves you?" It was a stupid question to ask, Bella knew. Of course Embry still loved Ava – that was all a part of imprinting law. Werewolves never stopped loving their imprints.

"Yes." Ava nodded. "He's in a relationship with another girl right now – Theresa, she's a lovely girl – but unfortunately, Embry is being stubborn and refuses to age, so the relationship will not last. He wants to stay young for me. I think he still half-hopes that I will change my mind and be with him. It was a bit strange, since the smell of vampire is supposed to repulse him, but he says if I wanted him, he could live with the smell."

"Does he love Theresa?"

Ava paused, pressing her lips together into a hard line, before nodding again.

"Yes, he does. But he will always love me best. He thinks of it as having stale beer while waiting for a bottle of wine to get older." She smiled briefly, as if recalling some joke.

"That's a little sad." Bella spoke quietly, looking at her feet now.

"Yes, it is." Ava agreed. When Bella looked up again, Ava's eyes looked directly into hers. They were smoldering her.

"What about Eben?" Bella asked softly, trying to distract herself from her cousin's penetrating gaze.

Ava smirked.

"Well, over time, he found a mate too. Last I heard from them, they were in Rome. Funny little creature she is, too. Almost as short as Alice. But he's happy with her, so…" Ava sighed and closed her eyes, before looking back at Bella "You looked absolutely beautiful, Bella." She meant it as a compliment – but Bella only felt sick. She was too old now. She couldn't go back, and be a vampire. She couldn't be with Edward now. Bella was sentenced to live out a human life, and grow old, and die – while Ava would forever remain young and beautiful with her also young vampire husband.

Bella didn't realize that she was crying until she felt cold tears roll down her flushed cheeks. She brushed them away unhappily, in an attempt to conceal them from Ava – but hiding these kinds of things from her were impossible, now.

"Oh Bella – do not grieve." Ava comforted, brushing her finger tips from her temple to her jaw, and back again in a comforting rhythm.

"How can I not?" Bella choked on a sob, reaching out for her cousin, burying her face in her shoulder. Bella had grown taller with age; she now reached 5'6, while Ava had remained 5'3. "My life is over, Ava. I'm going to get OLD – I'm going to DIE. And I'll lose Jacob, either because I die first or he will. But you – you have your youth, and stunning beauty – and you can be married forever. I wanted that life once, you know."

"I know." Ava nodded.

"And I turned it down. To be with Jacob. I love Jacob, don't get me wrong. But I wished I'd chosen DIFFERENTLY. I knew – I had ALWAYS known – that I loved Edward more, but I was scared, Ava. Scared of being hurt again, of being vulnerable like that again. So I chose Jacob – because I knew he'd love me no matter what, and he wouldn't leave me or hurt me. I craved that comfort more than anything, and so I chose Jacob instead. But now I wish – I wish that I hadn't left Edward. Then it would be me, instead of you."

Those last words sounded unbelievably selfish and hurtful in Ava's ears. She jerked back abruptly, almost throwing her back into the street. Ava's eyes were full of hurt and anger as she looked at her.

"Well you can't go back in time and change what happened, Bella." She almost growled. "You were stupid, and I was smart. It was as simple as that. And in fact, I'm glad you're not with Edward anymore."

Her words were like a slap in the face to Bella. Her eyes went wide and tears started pooling down her face in hard sobs.

"Why would you say something like that to me?" She demanded.

Ava's face was hard and expressionless.

"Because Bella – you had no idea how lucky you were. Edward's a good guy – a great guy, actually. And Alice deserves him – not you. You always went on about how you couldn't live without him, yet you left him heartbroken when you went with Jacob. Alice was the one who was there to stitch up the wounds you left on him. And I understand he left you first – but that was for your safety. You left a vampire who loved you for your own selfish reasons. And had you not done that, I might be you right now, none the wiser of any of this."

She gestured to her flawless body and face.

"And I wouldn't be able to call Jasper mine."

There was silence amongst the two family members as it got darker – the sun was gone now. It wasn't until the first few stars appeared in the sky that Ava spoke again.

"I have to go." She spoke in a hard, defensive voice. "I told Jasper I would be back in Alaska by dawn. I have to catch a flight, but I can run the rest of the way…"

Her eyes looked down at her cousin's hurt, older face and sighed.

"I wished things were different between us, Bella. But I think we were those two people you find in families that cannot get along, no matter what. We're just two pieces of a big puzzle that don't fit. But I'm glad I came to see you, and see that you are well."

Ava raised a hand and stroked Bella's face again, but it wasn't soft and comforting like it was before.

"And this is the last time you'll ever see me, Bella."

Bella's heart started erratically.

"No!" she nearly yelled, throwing herself at Ava. "Please don't leave me!"

Ava was unaffected by Bella's begging.

"Shhh… do not be upset. I will make you forget we ever had this reunion. I had no intention of allowing you to remember it – the Volturi would find out, and they'd kill you. I just had to come see that you were doing well."

"Make me forget?" Bella frowned, pulling back to look at Ava's face. "What're you…?"

Ava shushed her again, and reached out, cupping Bella's face in her winter hands.

"I didn't tell you before, but remember how my parents were killed, and I was right there but couldn't remember what happened?"

Bella nodded feebly, not daring to take her eyes away from her beautiful cousin.

"Well, I have a gift. Like Jasper, Alice and Edward. I can control memory. I can give it back to someone, like a person with amnesia, or… I can take it away."

Bella's body froze.

"I love you, Bella. And Edward does too. He'll never stop. I just thought you should know that."

With a brief flash, Ava was gone, and Bella found herself sitting on the alley floor, beside her keys.

She blinked a few times, confused, unable to remember what force made her sit on the alley floor. She grumbled, blaming the stress and pressure she'd been under at work, before grabbing her keys and starting on her way home, thinking of her warm home and Jacob.

From a distance, Ava watched with a sad expression, until Bella had made her way home. And then she raced off towards the airport, upset but comforted by the thought of seeing her family again soon.

She raced with flawless speed out of the city limits; until she found herself detached from civilization somewhere out in the woods. Her whole body reacted with guilt from what she had done. It wasn't fair to Bella, but it was keeping her safe. Ava reappeared for selfish reasons and it wasn't fair to leave that on Bella.

Ava sighed sadly, and bowed her head.

She felt familiar arms wrap around her waist, and instantly, she felt almost better. Ava sighed again, this time a little happier, before leaning against Jasper. She felt his soothing effect calm her, and she welcomed it. Jasper planted a kiss on her jaw.

"You did the right thing, Ava." He cooed, breathing against her neck. "I know you think it was egocentric, but it wasn't. Bella deserved to know you were alright, even if she doesn't remember it. I'm proud of you, love."

Ava smiled and turned around, so she faced him. They wrapped looked at each other with such affection it would be hard to watch without getting embarrassed, or feeling as if you were intruding on something private. They gently took a hold of each other's hands, and laced fingers.

Jasper leant down and pressed his cheek against her forehead, and sighed contently.

"You have no idea how striking you look in the moonlight." He murmured, moving his face away from hers. He kissed the tip of her nose.

Ava smiled coyly.

"I thought I was beautiful to you all the time." She whispered back teasingly, too low for any human ears.

Jasper sighed, at ease.

"You're the most beautiful thing to me always, this is true. But it's almost intoxicating to see the moonlight on you. Tempting."

"Tempting, huh?" Ava grinned mischievously, moving her lips to his throat. She moved in a rhythm from his throat to his jaw, and back again, until on the third time she moved all the way up and kissed his lips.

He removed his hands from hers to embrace her, pulling her closer to him. Ava giggled, and pressed his head closer to hers, deepening the kiss. If Ava's heart could still beat, she knew it would be going wild.

"I could get used to this." Jasper gasped softly when he pulled away. They stared at each other for what felt like a time without end.

"Well…" Ava removed one of her hands from to stroke his scarred cheek lovingly. She remembered back to when she was first changed, how Jasper had been reluctant to have her look at him because of his scars. Ava had hit him for being so ridiculous – his looks didn't matter to her, not in the slightest. His love was all that mattered to her, and all that ever would.

"We do have eternity."

Jasper smiled a wide smile.

"Yes, we do." He agreed, using his free hand to tilt her head upwards and kiss her again.

--

**Hmmm… well it wasn't really a happy ending on Bella's behalf, but Ava and Jasper's ending was good. I tried to make it sound as un-Breaking Dawn as possible. And remind me, that I need to write a different story where Embry gets the girl. Poor guy.**

**Ava+JasperLOVE.**

**Read and review… **

**Also, I think I may cancel the final ending. This one is probably the best, and I like it the most. "Endless Eternity" was going to be an alternate ending where Ava gets changed by James, and she does end up joining his coven, but I've decided against it.**

**Unless you all want me to write it?**

**But I like this ending best.**

**  
It's pretty sweet.**

**And if that's it…**

**That's the end of Disenchanted.**

**I'd like to thank:**

Opera 14 – For being the first to review my story. I didn't think it was going to be a hit, and you got the ball rolling. My never-ending thanks!

NewTwilightEclipse – For being the second to review my story, and being genuinely interested in the storyline, and caring what happens to my characters.

Overtaken By Darkness – For having faith in my story in the beginning!

Soccer-Bitch – For keeping the faith in me and being a loyal reviewer the whole way through. I absolutely adore you!!

RyaneNight92 – For also being authentically interested in my storyline, and giving me praise. I truly appreciate it.

The Dorky Spunkster – For believing I could pull it off ;D

lostonabloodypathwayofkisses... – For thinking my story was awesome!! I think you're pretty awesome too!

-harlem syndicate- - For encouraging me to update as soon as possible!

bloomsky – For always wanting more!

BrokenGlassNinja – For encouraging me to keep going!

Green Animelover – For thinking I'm not human :D And yes, I do believe I am superman. I wonder where my cape is??

Riley Baragon – For liking my story, and having sympathy for my characters. Rock on.

The Dorky Spunkster – For being the one that helped me decide which way the story was going to go. Thanks a bunch!

jaspersex – your name alone demands praise haha. And thanks for liking my pairing: Jasper/Ava!

renesmee101 – for giving me confidence to keep writing!

NatalieRB – Ah, Natalie. You know you're awesome. You and Hannah are insane, but I've become fond of you guys. Your stories absolutely rock.

Maiden dancing in moonlight – For supporting my writing style! Xo

applethorn12 – For sending me your life wrapped in a review :D you have no idea how much that boosted my confidence (and probably my ego, too…) and I'll get that story going for you soon.

Kayleigh Volturi – For thinking my story was amazing, even when I wasn't sure myself. And you added fuel to applethorn12's fire when you said my story was one of the best you've read. I'll always appreciate that comment.

HigherMagic – For having sympathy for my Jazzy-Poo. :'( Coz we'd all like to give him a big hug wink

Epic Skittles – For being intrigued by my story, and truly being interested in what happens next. And I'm sorry about killing you five hundred times over :'( I hope you can forgive me? :D Thank you!!

blissofsleep – For loving Ava and Jasper together, probably as much as I do. I was over the moon when I found out people liked Jasper with my character. That made me feel great about writing it, knowing that people are going to care about what happens to them. Xo I appreciate it.

- Oh, and for wanting a happy ending. Xo :D thank you!

Defective Toaster – For wanting a happy ending, too.

europ92 – For keeping the love for Embry. Kudos!

CarolinaJuliette – For being a romantic at heart, and hoping for a happily ever after.

rojalvr – hmm well, I guess I can't say thank you for hating my sad ending, but I hated it too, really. I hope this one was better. Thanks for reviewing :D

teddies456 – For believing I could do it! And nearly crying at my sad ending. :S Damn, it made me cry anyway haha.

xenocanaan – For loving it!

--

_**But above all, I wanna thank everyone for reviewing, just in general. Even if you only reviewed once, I appreciated it. Every review counts. And I hope my ending was satisfactory enough. If you would like me to write the final alternate ending, I will, but if not, I think this was my better ending haha. **_

_**All my love and good luck with your stories in future!**_

_**Blue-silkra. xoxo**_


End file.
